Twilight ReVAMPED Ch 1: First Sight
by catherinedove
Summary: ALL 4 Twilight Saga Books ReVAMPED & ReWOLFED Summaries COMPLETE! This is an attempt to correct Vampire Lore, Quileute Tribe Oral History, and some of the Twilight characters and storylines in Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. OPINIONS & IDEAS WELCOME!
1. Twilight ReVAMPED Ch 1: First Sight

For those of you coming across this who are in limbo over the "Kristen Cheating on Robert" stuff... My blog currently has a call of action for ALL Twihards to unite. We Twihards are SO TIRED of these Hollywood gossip rags / marketing machines that use UNDERHANDED paparazzi information and/or photos CONTINUING to HARASS US by USING our favorite Twilight actors. Look me up by doing a search on "explain twilight breaking dawn ending blogspot" I'm right up there towards the TOP in most search engines.  
-

If you are the LEAST bit curious about what a REAL make-believe Vampire love story would be like... Keep reading. :)

I'm writing this as close to Stephenie Meyer's version of Twilight that I can - while fleshing out Bella's character AND fixing the dysfunctional Vampire aspects of the Cullen family. Jacob's storyline is also ReWOLFED to be told more responsibly through the Quileute Tribe's REAL Creation Oral History.

**EXPECT:**

**1) **A continued movie-rated-reading appropriate of PG-13 - YES, you young monsters CAN READ THIS, and PLEASE DO - I would love YOUR opinions, especially.

**2) **Bella & her family to be ALOT more fleshed out.

**3) **A new/old girlfriend from Phoenix for Bella (see above).

**4)** The harrowing part of the story to start now instead of later.

**5) **Mostly Bella's POV, but also others will be included, as necessary.

**6) **The VAMPIRE LORE aspects surrounding The Cullen's to be fixed! THIS is really the main reason why this story will read so differently - because many things will be corrected (and those that are not will be explained); SOME things in Stephenie's version will not even be present (because they make no sense); and other things will be expounded upon.

**7) **Also because of this reason, it may seem that I am skipping over some of your favorite scenes. They are simply coming at a more appropriate time within the story, later. I'm keeping this as parallel to Stephenie Meyer's story as possible - that is turning out to NOT necessarily mean in chronological order.

**8) **One of the MAIN REASONS why so MANY of us women (of all ages!) LOVE this story WILL remain intact - NO MAGIC or Demonic influences! "The Twilight Saga ReVAMPED & ReWOLFED" WILL REMAIN the sweet, simple, beautiful little fairytale that it was all the way through to the end of Breaking Dawn. It will just have alot more make-believe reality to give it the bite it should have had from the beginning.

Maybe you should brace yourself. ;)

**Twilight ReVAMPED  
Chapter 1 - First Sight Rewrite  
**

* * *

**BELLA**

I stared absentmindedly out the window of the small plane, wondering again what my life in Forks would be like.

I had a mental image in my head that made me dread the thought of living there.

I wouldn't be another anonymous face among many, hidden behind dark sunglasses in a hot, sunny city. I would be the publicly-scrutinized, small-town daughter of the Chief of Police in one of the wettest, bone-chilling places on Earth - or at least, in the United States.

Forks, Washington - Population 1153 people - this is where I was moving.

I sighed and leaned forward to pick my backpack up off the floor; smacking my forehead into the back of the seat in front of me as the lady decided to recline at the same time.

The jolt of my head against the firm cushion startled her and she turned around to look back at me. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She reacted, embarrassed.

"It's Okay, I'm fine." I assured her with as much of a fake smile as I could manage; getting a grip on the black nylon backpack and making my way to the back of the plane.

This bag felt like my security blanket. It was well-worn and contained every little thing that mattered to me. I always knew I could just grab it and go, and all my stuff was with me - minus the small folding knife I always carried in the front zipper pocket. That was tucked innocently away in my luggage in the belly of the plane at the moment.

Not that I would ever be brave enough to use such a thing on anyone as a weapon; but if it ever became necessary - I was prepared, brave enough or not. It also came in handy when I needed it to help me rig the chain back on my second-hand bike when it would occasionally work its way off.

There wasn't much inside worth anything to anyone but me - with the exception of a small stash of cash and my mother's wedding ring set from her short marriage to my father, Charlie.

She had given it to me a long time ago because she "didn't know what else to do with it". I had that wrapped up in a tissue inside of a little carved wooden box; and stuffed into the very bottom of a deep inside pocket where I kept an extra pair of socks and panties. It seemed an unassuming enough hiding place.

I set the hefty bag directly into the tiny sink bowl of the claustrophobic plane bathroom with a thud, pulled open the top rounded zipper, and slid my hand down along the back; reaching for the newest book I had just paid way too much for at the Seattle airport giftshop during the layover to Forks.

It was an empty new journal that was made of a brown, supple "vegan leather" with a strap that snapped into place to keep the book closed when you weren't using it. It was a stark contrast to the last one I had bought. That one was a thick cardboard covered in a wild, metallic purple design.

I had been in a completely different mood that day, out shopping with my mother for her upcoming wedding. I always picked a new journal based on whatever mood I was in at the time.

If my mood was any indication, this was going to be my comfort journal... Browns had a way of making me feel warm, and I had a feeling I was going to need as much help as I could get with that where I was going.

I had visited my dad in Forks during previous Summers, of course; but according to my mom, the season of Summer lasts the blink of an eye and rain has a monopoly on the weather the entire rest of the year. Not that I had anything against rain, but it really did seem like I was already missing the blazing hot sun of Phoenix.

I had packed all my old journals up in a box before I left Phoenix, wrapping ridiculous amounts of tape around it and marking it with big, black, permanent marker, "BELLA" in several places all over it - clearly. The last thing I wanted was anyone, especially my mom, to get all-nostalgic and curious about my old journals while I was gone.

This one was new... for my new, completely unknown and up-and-coming life. Things would have to start on this plane.

I pulled out my pen from an inside pocket of the backpack. It was one of those pens NASA invented that would supposedly write anywhere - even under water. So far, so good... it had been a birthday gift from Charlie when I was 12. I was 17 now, and the pen still worked and was hardly scuffed after all this time thanks to the durable, brushed steel casing.

I loved this pen, it was my voice most of the time.

I sat down on the little toilet and positioned the pen in my hand. I began to write down my echoing thoughts, letting them fall onto the page like water from an overflowing basin that someone forgot to shut off.

_"Am I doing the right thing going to Forks? Does my mother really need me to go, I'll be gone in a year or so... WHAT is there possibly going to be for me there? It's a wet hole with nothing but lumberjacks, rain on the roof, and howling wolves at night! I'll never fit in there, I'll never fit in anywhere..."_

My thoughts were too wound up and I couldn't think of anything else to write, so I started to scribble my emotions onto the paper. It was a trick I had learned that usually worked pretty well to help me vent my emotions, which always seemed to be way too strong and over-the-top to me. My eyes welled up with tears at the simplest things, sometimes.

I hated that about myself as they welled up with tears again, now; and I brushed them away in frustration.

I looked up and gazed at my stone face in the mirror - a stone, pale face punctured with now slightly outlined-in-pink, puffy, dark brown eyes; and framed in the deep contrast of plain, long, dark hair.

"How do you find your place in this wide world?" I wondered...

I reached back into the backpack and switched out the pen for a pencil.

Looking back down at my new journal, I flipped the page and started a plain, sad, self-absorbed little doodle of a beating heart dripping blood.

Then I wrote beneath it, "_When I die, it'll be drained dry.._."

* * *

Charlie met me at the small airport in Port Angeles. He was exactly as I remembered him, he hardly ever changed... Tall, gleaming dark eyes, dark brown almost black hair - both the same color as mine; dressed in his black police uniform, slightly scuffed black shoes, with the arm of a pair of aviator sunglasses tucked into the chest pocket of his matching black jacket - dangling mirrors and silver bling.

It was the middle of March, cloudy and drizzling outside.

"Good to see you, Bells." He said, giving me an uncomfortable squeeze as I entered the terminal.

"Good to see you too, Dad." I replied, managing a slight but real smile.

He smelled like Old Spice and fresh rain. It was always good to see him, but my relationship with Charlie was a little strange.

My mother had escaped from this place with me when I was a baby, and although we spoke fairly often and saw each other at least once a year for a few weeks; there was always an adjustment period at first, when we got together.

I had no memory of having ever lived with him, and yet he felt safe and familiar to me. He was definitely my Dad, but I often thought of him as just "Charlie" because it was strange to talk about him with people - especially my mom's sporadic parade of boyfriends - while referring to him as "Dad".

I thought of him as "Charlie", but I never called him that to his face. I was pretty sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

"How was the flight?" He asked.

"Good." I replied.

"Good." He responded with a satisfied nod, as if he had just officially wrapped up an interrogation.

One good thing about Charlie - he wasn't much of a talker. Our conversations were smooth most of the time.

I only had a couple of smaller bags of luggage, so loading up Charlie's police cruiser was easy enough.

Most of my year-round Summer wardrobe from Phoenix just wasn't appropriate for Forks. Even in the Summertime during previous visits, I often needed to add warmer clothes into the mix. Sun in Forks just didn't seem to blaze nearly as hot as in Phoenix - Summer or not.

My mom and I had found a few things in Phoenix before I left - including the hooded Tan parka that I was wearing. But, I was definitely going to need to develop a more all-weather style.

While Charlie finished arranging things in the trunk; I got into the cruiser and thought about my mom like I often did when I first got in here.

One of her favorite stories she liked to tell me about while she and Charlie were dating; was the one about the very first time he took her for a ride in one of the police cruisers before he was Chief of Police. Apparently, he had impressed her by turning on the siren after they had gotten a ways out of town and were less likely to get in trouble over it.

It had obviously thrilled her, although the thought of him doing that while I was in here was horrifying to me - I'd probably crawl under the dashboard and die of embarrassment. But, my mom was far more playful than I was; and the delight in her eyes as she would tell that story always made me feel good - like, I wasn't "just an accident" that happened between them.

"Bella," She had said while she was helping me pack for the journey to Forks. "You know, you really do not have to do this..."

There was worry in her face beyond that for just my safety. We had always been close - more like sisters who took care of each other, than just mother and daughter. She felt like she was pushing me out of her life with her new marriage.

"I'll be Okay, mom." I reassured her for the hundredth time. "I'll be gone to college soon, anyway. Go, travel with Phil and cheer him on into the championships. I'll be fine hanging out with Charlie."

She and Phil had only been married for a few months; but his traveling and her staying at home with me had obviously been making her unhappy. She just hadn't been herself, at times.

But, the truth was, I wasn't sure just how fine I would be without her. She may have been a little flaky and erratic, but she always seemed to love and appreciated every little thing about me no matter how strange I seemed to anyone else.

I wasn't as sure of myself when she wasn't around, and a pang of homesickness for her struck me deep inside somewhere.

"Ok, but we'll just leave most of your clothes in the drawers for now, in case you change your mind after you get there. You can always change your mind, Bella. I will come back if you need me to. PROMISE me you'll call me if you need ANYTHING, I don't care how small." She insisted.

"I will." I told her, adding the most convincing smile I could come up with.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at me, "I don't believe you." She said. "I MEAN it, Bella - the simplest little thing anytime, day or night - call me!"

"Okay!" I said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the irritation from her pressurizing insistence out of my voice.

Charlie opened the door of the cruiser and slid into the driver's seat next to me with a heavy sigh filled with a sense of accomplishment. "Are you hungry?" He asked. "Is there anything you need to get before we head out?"

Forks was only another hour-long drive from here; but Port Angeles was the biggest town around, so it had a little more to offer consumers.

"No Thanks," I replied. "I ate on the plane, and I think I'm pretty much set."

He put the cruiser into reverse and looked back, draping his arm over the back of the seat. "Well, Okay then..." He said, backing it out of the parking spot.

It was a fairly short drive through town and then out onto the forest-lined highway. Country music was playing on the radio, and Charlie and I sat through the drive in mostly semi-familiar, semi-awkward silence. We did manage to catch up a bit.

At one point, the police radio came to life, squawking over the twangy music - something about a body that had just been found at a nearby mill south of town.

I raised an eyebrow and watched Charlie respond to the dispatch lady. That was fairly unusual news for people way out here in Forks, even though it wouldn't have been quite so out-of-place in Phoenix.

"This is Chief Swan, I'm a ways out". He said, picking the mic up and pressing in the talk-button with his thumb. "A couple of hours, maybe... Give Anthony a call - tell him I'll meet him there ASAP."

"Oh, that's right..." The lady's voice on the other end suddenly became inappropriately excited. "You're picking Bella up at the airport, aren't you?"

Charlie and I exchanged a glance before he answered. "That's affirmative." He responded, officially.

"Oh, welcome back home, Bella... We're all just so excited you're back for awhile..." She gushed. "Make sure to stop by the office sometime this week..."

"Laura..." Charlie interrupted, as soon as she paused. "I know this guy's already dead, but..."

"Oh, yes, sorry... I'm on it, boss." Then she ignored protocol one last time and added, "Welcome Home, Bella!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. Laura's excitement was uncomfortably genuine; but it only reminded me that even though I was almost home - I still had a long way to go before it would really feel like it.

* * *

**JAMES**

I watched from above, as the police cruiser sped away down the highway, below.

I was hidden well from Humans - by the distance; the drizzling rain that both impaired their vision and covered up the fact that I was a monster; and by the thick grove of trees on the jagged hill that surrounded us.

A grin spread across my face... I loved playing with these dimwitted law-enforcement idiots.

Victoria stepped up beside me, wrapped her arms around my waist, and started nibbling at my earlobe.

I leaned down for her and my grin widened, but I still watched the car... We were satiated from our recent kill. But neither me nor Victoria were in the game just for the fine cuisine.

Sometimes we were.

I lifted my head and inhaled deeply, tasting the wet air and everything that was in it.

Victoria's hand slid up under my shirt and grazed the long, hard nails of her blood-red fingertips along the pale, marbled-leather skin of my stomach. She whispered seductively in my ear. "There's a decadent young thing in there..."

My grin curled. "I can smell her, too." I said, inhaling again - definitely an innocent young female, and a particularly mouth-watering one. Our favorite kind.

The child's scent was potent - swirling along with the wind through the air and mixing with the rain - despite the distance and the vehicle that enclosed her.

Her concentrated scent inside the cruiser must be intoxicating. I growled low from deep in my throat - incensed at the thought.

Victoria nuzzled her face into my neck. "I love all this rain." She purred. "It makes so many more things possible..."

My Beloved's hint wasn't necessary, but I thought about it for a moment...

"A virgin in a cop car, way out here in Mayberry on Saturday..." I mused. "You don't suppose that cop has a daughter - and that might be who he has with him, do you?"

I looked at Victoria for her opinion.

Her face lit up with an evil delight, catching on.

Our plan was silently and mutually agreed upon.

If things were as they seemed, we would play with them, first.

If not, the cop would be a fun kill anyway.

I was really hoping things were as they seemed... The girl would be the sweetest thing devoured.

In a case like this, we would definitely be having dessert first. Family members sobbing and pleading for mercy in the background made for good dinner music.

That and, there were few eternal-life experiences more fulfilling than making a tough, Human manly-man cry - and traumatizing him would tenderize him and make him alot more decadent, too.

We would eat well this month.

* * *

**BELLA**

"So, have you sighted anything tall, hunky and tongue-kiss worthy, yet?"

I rolled my eyes... I was sitting on my old, semi-familiar bed at Charlie's house in Forks, talking to Meredith on my cell phone. I had already checked in with my mother, earlier; and she had asked me the same question - except differently.

"I just got here, Meredith." I explained, accentuating the obvious in my voice. "I haven't met anyone yet, and I'm not looking!" I insisted to her for the trillionth time over the past three years I had known her.

Meredith, simply put, was boy crazy and one of the most outrageous people I had ever met. She was also a brilliant Cellist; and frankly, someone who just could not be ignored if she didn't want you to ignore her. My mom called her a savant.

She had been thinking about what a nice touch it would be to add some live music to her ballet class aside from just the piano. When we came across Meredith and her "Bad Bach" band playing for tips on the street in downtown Phoenix; she hired them on the spot - their style was right up her alley.

They had the look of urban street urchins but were playing classical music. My mom loved opposite things like that smushed together. As far as she was concerned, combining opposites was the spice of life.

There were three of them - a boy playing a violin, another girl on a portable keyboard, and Meredith with her Cello that she called "Romeo". They were dressed in mostly-black Gothic outfits and covered with various piercings and tattoos. Except for Meredith. She didn't have any tattoos yet, only because she had never been able to decide on one - not because she hadn't wanted one up to this point.

Meredith quickly became my best-friend and confidant - but, she wasn't exactly the kind of confidant that you would tell absolutely everything to. She had a big mouth.

"Oh, COME ON, Bella!" She pressed in her know-it-all voice. "Still waters run deep, and your sea floor is bottomless! LOOK, already!"

"Why should I, when I have you to look for me, Meredith?" I replied in my calm, simply-obvious voice - which, I knew to be as equally irritating to her, as her know-it-all voice was to me.

"Well, for one... I'm not there!"

She had a point, not that I felt I needed her.

I sighed, partly because I was a little exasperated with her and partly because it had been a long day.

Between all of Meredith's revolving trysts - she had lost her virginity a few months before I met her at 14, and had been sexually active ever since - and my mom's various failed relationships before she found Phil; boys were not something I was remotely interested in complicating my life with.

"I promise, Meredith..." I assured her, throwing her a bone. "If I spot any tongue-kiss worthy guys; I'll send for you, and you can have 'em."

There was an odd hesitation on the other end for a bit before she informed me, "Ummm... No offense, Bella; but your version of kiss-worthy probably isn't my version of kiss-worthy."

After I got off the phone with Meredith; I sighed heavily, tired, and let myself fall back into the pillows of the bed. It really had been a long day.

I listened to the rustling of the trees and the rain pattering on the roof. I had been here several hours now, and it was still raining. I wondered why the plants outside didn't drown in so much rain. I usually visited Charlie around July. If I had to wait until then for the rain to let up, I had a long way to go.

Tomorrow was Sunday, and then Monday was the day of dread - my first day of school in Forks. Great.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I laid in bed for the longest time; letting the heavy dream images that almost always plagued my sleep slowly dissolve into wisps of nothing - until the smell of coffee and frying bacon drifted up to my room.

I could hear Charlie clunking around downstairs and I looked at the clock on the nightstand next to my bed. It was 8:33 am - a little early for me to get up on a weekend; but I felt like I had slept hard the night before, even with the dreams. I had obviously been exhausted.

The radio downstairs suddenly came on, and the muffled tune of a Country Music song began to drift up the stairs.

I sat up and yawned, stretching my arms up over my head and letting them fall back down to my sides in a slump. I gazed out the window - still raining, and more of a downpour than the day before. No wonder it seemed too dark for this time of day to me.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I yawned again.

This room was one of the few things in my life that had rarely changed much. Even though I hadn't lived with Charlie since I was a baby, it had always been my room even if I only used it a few weeks out of the year. My mom and I had moved around, some; but this place was stationary.

My mother had been into Winnie-the-Pooh when she was making this room into a nursery for my arrival. The walls were painted a now-fading soft yellow and there was an also-fading 4" wallpaper border all around the top that had started to curl around the edges with age a long time ago. Along the strip, the scene portrayed Winnie, Piglet, Kanga, Rue, Eeyore, Rabbit and Tigger skipping happily down some imaginary lane singing a silly song, together.

My favorite Pooh character was Eeyore, Meredith's was Tigger, and my mom's was Winnie-the-Pooh, the silly 'ol bear, himself. I was pretty sure that Charlie didn't really have a favorite Winnie-the-Pooh character, although he reminded me an awful lot of Eeyore himself, at times. I had sent him a dark blue tie for Father's Day once a long time ago with the character of Eeyore embroidered into the bottom of it. I was sure he had never worn it, but it still made me grin to know that he had it.

The room was small, but Charlie's house was cozy to begin with - just a simple little 2-bedroom, 1-bath, 2-story colonial that he had purchased with my mother shortly after they were first married. It had a little yard that actually looked alot bigger because the forest started at the edge of the property; and the thick, green tree-canopy went on for miles, blending into the forest behind it.

My upstairs bedroom faced the street, below.

There were only a couple of things that had been changed through the years... Charlie had brought his old desk up here awhile back, along with a couple of mismatched lamps; and the crib had been replaced with a full-size bed when I was seven - which was how old I was when I started coming up here for Summer visits.

A couple of nightstands had come along with the dark wood, four-poster frame that Charlie and I had found at a consignment shop in Port Angeles. Beyond that, the rocking chair from when I was born was still here as well as an old dresser. There was also a small closet tucked behind the door.

It was definitely cozy, but it had always been enough for me. I traveled pretty light.

I adjusted the blue, long-sleeved thermal shirt that had twisted around me in my sleep and pulled the blankets back; swinging my bare legs over the side of the bed.

I inhaled, shocked, as my feet touched the cold wood floor. I was going to have to invest in a pair of slippers and possibly a rug for this spot.

I pulled on a pair of grey sweatpants and grabbed my beige terrycloth robe; sliding my arms into the sleeves and draping it around myself, tying the belt as I headed out the door. I turned back before I got completely out and grabbed a pair of black knee-high socks from the top dresser drawer. I was glad I had pretty much put everything away last night, already.

I sat back down on the edge of the bed to put my socks on, stopped by the bathroom, and then went downstairs to join Charlie.

"Smells good." I said, as I rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Charlie looked up, a little startled. He hadn't heard me over the little-too-loud music playing on the radio. He set the butter knife that he was using down for a moment and reached up to the top of the refrigerator to turn it down low.

"Oh, hey... mornin, Bells." He said, picking the knife back up to continue buttering toast. "Are you hungry?"

I smiled sleepily. "For a couple of slices of your bacon and some toast, yes." I replied, pouring myself a cold glass of milk from the refrigerator.

Charlie was only good at cooking two things - breakfast and barbeque. I was usually the dinner cook. It was an arrangement that we had agreed upon during my visits when I was around 10 years old; and we had decided before I moved out here that we would continue with it.

I had started out with things like boxes of Mac N Cheese, but my cooking talents had grown from there over the years. As a result, I also became the full-time designated cook at home with my mom since it wasn't really her thing.

Not that either of us were slaves to the kitchen. As I got older, Charlie was often gone over either breakfast or dinner, and I often ate a simple bowl of cereal or toast during the week. Weekends were usually the big breakfast mornings; and for the evenings he was gone, I could always find something. I didn't mind leftovers.

We also often ate out at the local diner.

"How did you sleep?" He asked, glancing up at me.

"Fine." I replied, sitting down at the kitchen table and taking a drink from my glass. I swallowed a cold, creamy gulp and set it back down on the table.

"How did that call with the body go last night?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I heard him come in pretty late. I was naturally curious.

He looked up at me, stopping again for a moment and waving the knife in his hand as he responded vaguely, "Oh, well... you know... it wasn't very... pretty." He finally got out.

"Things like that don't usually happen around here very often, do they?" I asked, innocently.

You had to be equally-as-vague if you wanted to get any detailed information out of Charlie.

"We've had a couple of incidents recently... a bear or something."

His head shot up as if he suddenly remembered something, pointing the knife at me. "I want you to stay out of the forest until we get this thing taken care of."

I nodded, easily. "Okay, Dad." The forest wasn't my usual hangout, anyway.

We settled into a semi-comfortable silence as he finished frying the bacon and buttering toast.

He was obviously not working today. He was already dressed in rugged jeans and a white t-shirt with a plaid-green flannel shirt thrown over the top.

I watched him, alternating my gaze from him to the window; bringing my elbow up to the table and balancing my head on my hand as I waited.

A shiver ran up my spine.

Charlie set down a heavy white plate in front of me, scattered with a few thick, hot slices of his favorite smoked bacon along with a couple pieces of toast balanced on the edge.

"Thanks." I said, my mouth watering. I picked up one of the dripping, seasoned pieces with my fingertips and took a bite. It exploded in my mouth with flavor.

I wasn't a big meat-eater, but Charlie's bacon was an exception.

"Got any plans today?" He asked, sitting down across from me and taking a bite of his own breakfast - which included three fried, over-easy, greasy-looking eggs.

I shrugged. "Not really." I replied, wondering what he had on his mind.

I had come up a couple days before I had to be in school so I could have some time to adjust before I took that on. But, I was really hoping he wasn't going to say fishing. It was one thing to go fishing with him in the Summer when I could sit in the semi-sun with a book; but fishing in the rain didn't sound nearly as tolerable.

"I was thinking of taking a ride out to Billy Black's," He started, pausing to take a sip of black coffee. "He's got a truck for sale. I thought we could drive out and take a look at it. It seems like it would be a good vehicle for you."

There was something about the way he said "for you"...

"A truck?"

We had talked about him helping me find a mode of transportation after I got here - the last thing I wanted was to be hauled all over town by my dad in his police cruiser.

"Yeah, a good solid one." He replied, matter-of-factly, scooping up another forkful of food from his plate.

I raised a slight eyebrow. I had my doubts.

* * *

The drive out to the reservation was also semi-familiar - so many things about being in Forks was semi-familiar to me.

During my Summer visits when Charlie wasn't working, we often spent time with his best friend, Billy Black - Chief of the Quileute American-Indian Tribe - and his family. He had a couple of daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, who were a little older than me; and a son, Jacob, who was about a year younger.

When you cross the border into the reservation, the scenery doesn't change much - it's the same forest of trees, the same ground, the same sky; but something changes in the atmosphere as if you are driving slowly back into another time but you're still in the same place.

There's a sort of feeling to this place - as if this place is a person. A very old, and maybe even ancient person.

Charlie turned down the narrow gravel road that led to Billy's house, parked the cruiser in front, and turned off the ignition.

I was just about to get out when he stopped me.

"Bella." He began with sort of an exasperated sigh, pulling a white envelope out of an inside pocket of his jacket and handing it to me.

"What's this?" I asked, automatically taking it.

Without the sound of the cruiser's engine, the rain reverberated in a tinny-sounding dance on top of the roof of the car.

As I began to pull back the flap on the envelope to see what was inside, he started to explain.

"I... I want you to have that." He began, in a somewhat unsure, but determined fatherly tone that I had rarely heard.

Money, several twenties and a few one-hundred dollar bills. I looked up at him, puzzled.

"And I'm buying the truck for you, too." He stated, a little more determined by my reaction.

"Unless you really don't like it." He added quickly. "We can look around."

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say and I just sat there dumbfounded for a moment. What could possibly have brought this on? Both my mom and Charlie had always provided for me, but I had never really asked for much. This was definitely a surprise.

"Dad, you don't have to do this." I protested, trying to hand the envelope back to him. "I brought money with me and I'm planning on finding a part-time job."

I reached a little more forward for him to take it back, and added. "I don't need this."

He sighed and turned a little more toward me on the seat and brought his deep voice down soft and low; locking his dark, fatherly eyes on mine. "I know how much money you have, Bella. Your mom and I talked about it, and we agreed that I would give you part of the monthly child-support payments while you're here. This is a couple month's up front to get you started. You're going to need warmer clothes, and you're going to need gas money and I don't know what all..."

I just stared at him in silence, still not really knowing what to say and feeling very uncomfortable about it.

He paused and looked up, glancing nonchalantly out at the rain as if he was looking for something else in it to say to me. "I just... want you to be... as happy as you can be while you're here, Bells." He said, carefully.

Then, he shrugged with another heavy sigh and turned back towards me; waving a hand out at the rain and shaking his head as if in defeat. "I know this isn't your thing."

I was truly touched. My eyes started doing that irritating, watering-up thing.

Because I knew where he was coming from... My mother had left him really for solely one reason. She couldn't stand the long months of rain. And honestly, I couldn't imagine Charlie living anywhere else.

It must have really hurt to have been washed away because of rain. And while I wasn't altogether certain which one I would choose if I had to choose between them, either - Charlie or The Sun. There was one thing I was pretty sure of.

"You're a really cool Dad." I told him.

Then I quickly turned and reached for the door handle, opening it; purposefully escaping before he could respond. I stumbled out into the pouring rain and dragged my backpack along with me; taking in a deep gulp of fresh, evergreen air.

I needed it.

I heard Charlie behind me opening the cruiser door to get out, too; and the door of The Black Residence began to creek open at the same time.

It was then that I realized that Charlie had no-doubt purposefully-planned the timing of this conversation. He knew we would both want to end it fast if someone else walked into earshot.

In fact, my parents had talked about this discussion, and my mom had probably helped him plan the timing of it! She knew me better than anyone - Charlie wouldn't have thought this up on his own.

Maybe he would... He was a Chief of Police, after all.

Still, it was more than a little uncomfortable to think that the two of them had probably talked about me and planned like this.

I sighed and tucked the money-filled envelope into the security of my trusty backpack with a chaotic sensation of mixed feelings - touched, embarrassed, helpless, grateful, guilty...

Helpless was probably the one I had the most problem with.

I was glad it was over - the uncomfortable conversation with Charlie, that is. It wasn't like things had turned out badly for me.

"Hey Charlie, Hi Bella - Welcome Home!"

FINALLY, someone who was a little more than semi-familiar to me - Jacob Black!

Jake waved as he held the screen door open for his father's wheelchair to get through onto the recently-poured sidewalk. It slammed behind him as he ran wide around Billy into the sopping mud then swerved back onto the cement to meet me.

"Good to see you, Jake."

I smiled and started toward him; meeting him between the house and the cruiser, embracing as old friends. He lifted me up off the ground and swung me around - obviously showing off his increased height over me since last year.

"Jake!" I complained, as the centrifugal force of the swinging backpack hanging off my fingertips threatened to pull off my arm.

* * *

I laughed out loud as the bulky orange tank jerked up the road a few feet and died on me, again. Jacob laughed even harder.

We had taken my brand new-old '57 Dodge Chevy truck out onto a paved road so he could teach me how to drive the stick shift. Charlie had suggested that it might help for me to get off the muddy gravel road. So far, it hadn't - but, I was determined - even if my arms were getting tired from the no-power-steering wheel.

I was going to be Bella the Truck Driver!

I had fallen in love with this truck on the spot - completely casting aside my earlier doubts. If I could have walked up to it and given it a huge hug when I saw it, I might have - but, there were too many witnesses.

It reminded me of a metro bus and felt solid like a tank. I now knew why Charlie thought this would be a good truck "for me". I hadn't really been driving long enough to have a driving record, yet - and so far so good. But, I sort of had a history of bad luck, generally speaking.

"It's just a matter of getting used to finding the balance between the gas and the clutch with your feet." Jake offered, trying to be helpful.

I turned the key in the ignition to start it again, and the loud engine roared back to life like a lion.

"Then again... maybe your legs are too short and you're a little too puny to handle this fine machine." He added with a big innocent smile, giving the faded dashboard of the truck a pat as if it were a good dog.

Jacob hadn't changed, much - except for the being taller again thing and maybe filling out a little bit more. But otherwise, he had the same permanent tan (despite the lack of Sunshine); the same twinkling, chocolate brown eyes; the same high cheekbones that were typical of his indigenous American-Indian bloodline - just like his long, straight, extra-shiny black hair that looked and felt more like silk than hair.

He also had a full mouth of perfectly straight white teeth. Those were hard to miss - he always had a big smile on his face. He was one of the most content, happy people I had come across so far in this world.

That was one of the things I really liked about Jacob. Every year when we first saw each other, he always treated me as if I hadn't been gone. Apparently, he didn't need to go through any kind of re-familiarizing adjustment period. I had always been a little envious of that about him. It was nice and it made things easy between us.

I didn't keep a very long list of friends - so far, Meredith and Jacob were really the only two on my list. I was pretty much a loner at school with a few acquaintances, Meredith didn't go to my school. And Jacob's sisters were a little older than me. We never really connected as "friends" - they seemed more like babysitters to me growing up.

I grinned and threw a sideways glare at him.

"I'm going to learn how to drive this thing!" I insisted.

He laughed again.

After several more tries, I was starting to get the hang of the truck's subtle, tricky footing. We decided to drive into town for a Hot Chocolate so I could get a feel for driving it.

I had offered to buy - I was feeling generous with my now much larger stash of cash.

Billy had sent Jacob for the shotgun before we left and instructed him to load it, in case we came across any trouble with all the large animal attacks that had been happening recently. That was tucked in handy safety behind the seat. We were also instructed not to go out onto the side roads; but, we weren't far out and the drive to town between the reservation and Forks was fairly heavily traveled.

I felt pretty safe in my new tank, especially with Jake and the shotgun - I knew he knew how to use it.

* * *

**EDWARD**

As I raced toward the scene in my silver Volvo, I could see Chief Swan's daughter had already pulled over to the side of the road and was opening the door of the truck she had been driving. The slender, dark-haired girl was obviously getting out to help the strawberry-blond lady whose car appeared to be in distress just outside of town.

But, I already knew that "lady" to be a Vampire named Victoria. She and her mate had stolen a car and situated it on the side of the road in an attempt to lure the object of their intentions back to their lair - wherever that was.

My family and I had been trying to track them for the past few weeks - since they had started using our territory for hunting grounds. The last thing we needed was a spotlight on Vampires up here.

But, their hiding place was obviously out of my range; and so far, their thoughts had remained focused on their somewhat spontaneous kills.

And now, these two nomadic Vampires had discovered a way to bring some spice into their dining adventures. They had their sights set on forcing these two Humans - father and daughter - into a classic horror Vampire kill in order to add some evil romance into their mundane existence.

I had seen their intentions - they were typical, predicable and lame - but now their target was one of the people in this town who unknowingly assisted us in maintaining our cover. Chief Swan's high-standing in the community and his working relationship with Carlisle did wonders toward validating our recently-renewed identities. If they killed him and/or his daughter, floodlights would be surrounding Forks.

I pulled the Volvo over, dovetailing it to a halt on the side of the road opposite from Victoria's and the girl's truck that sat parked a little over a cars-length behind it.

I opened the door to get out - THAT was when the full force of the girl's searing scent hit me. I staggered a bit, gripping the door before slamming it shut.

This wasn't going to be easy. It was a good thing I had backup coming.

As I made my way across the road toward the female Vampire, she turned toward me - good. But, every step I took was heavier than the last one. By the time I was standing in front of Victoria, I couldn't speak. Taking in air was a virtual impossibility; and I just stood there glaring down at her, unmoving and in extreme torment.

The girls scent swirled wildly around me, and even though I had stopped breathing - it still tortured me as if it were seeping into my skin like acid burning into it.

My siblings weren't far behind me; and I struggled while my mind watched Alice's visions fluctuate between the girl being dead in my arms as I finished draining her blood, and her getting back into her truck and leaving.

I could see her begin to walk toward us out of my peripheral vision, but I didn't dare look up at her and I couldn't speak.

As her steps came closer; Victoria stood in front of me, looking up at me - her face was plastered with an annoying, knowing look at my reaction.

She folded her arms and smirked. I could see her mate, James, inside my head; watching the scene from a short distance away, amused himself.

"Bella!" The boy in the truck called for her. He was doubled-over on the seat of the truck in obvious pain.

I'd seen the boy around Forks... Jacob Black was his name. He was a son of the Chief on the reservation close by.

The girl, Bella, turned back toward the truck and opened the door to check on him. I listened to the exchange of their conversation and realized - I couldn't HEAR her! I couldn't see her thoughts!

I was stunned... I could hear Jacob telling Bella that he was in pain and needed to get back to the reservation. I could see her responding to him in his mind and I could hear her response out loud - but I couldn't see any of her internal thoughts.

She was BLANK to me!

"Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up..." I thought.

I watched her through Jacob's eyes. She was looking back at us, taking in the situation - obviously trying to decide on her next course of action - take the boy home now, or check in and see if her assistance still might be needed here, first.

I looked up.

Her gaze caught mine and I held it until I was ready to let her go... instantly losing myself in the clear, gleaming dark pool of her eyes. It was like looking into a black magic crystal. I was mesmerized, and I could swear there was a hum of energy in the air crackling around me.

Emmett arrived with his jeep. He crossed the road, veering it to park diagonally in front of Victoria's stolen car. I could see both the actions of my siblings and their reasoning behind them as they began to pile out of the vehicle.

But, I continued to hold the girl's gaze.

Jasper stayed behind in the Jeep for reasons that were obvious to us all, but he was poised in case he was needed; and Rosalie moved to the driver's seat of the Jeep at the ready, intending to use it as a weapon if necessary.

Emmett stepped between me and Victoria, pushing her back with the palm of his hand. I hadn't even realized that she had moved up into my face. Her thoughts and everyone else's around me had started to diminish until all I was paying attention to was the howling wind & rain that surrounded us - and the humming energy that was beginning to course between me and the girl...

Alice was suddenly beside me, her visions surrounding the girl were still fluctuating.

"Bella!" The boy called for her again as his pain mysteriously increased.

I continued to hold her gaze, I couldn't let her go.

Alice yelled at me, clapping her hands in front of my face. "Edward!"

I didn't mean to inhale when she did that, but her actions startled me from my haze and all my instincts instantly switched on - scent was always the first.

Bella's excruciating scent burned through my nostrils; coursing throughout my body as the extra-sensory preceptors in my hardened lungs carried the pungent flavor of her intoxicating essence to the receptors in my dark, empty, soul-less brain.

A low growl that I had been holding in escaped from deep within my throat.

Alice's visions stopped fluctuating and she grabbed my arm, practically ripping it off as she whirled me around; dragging me back across the road toward the Volvo.

"Let's go see if you have any extra water in your car for the nice lady's transmission, Edward." She said in her lilting voice - covering for me for the girl's benefit. No one else here needed it.

I didn't fight her, but I didn't exactly go with her willingly, either.

I glared at her as she opened the Volvo door and shoved me inside, slamming the door behind me. I saw her glance at Jasper through his eyes as she shot him a "help me watch him" look filled with her meaning.

Jasper caught on easily, not that he really needed it. He, moreso than any of my other siblings, could sense that I was on the edge of my sanity. His attention immediately moved to the passenger door of my Volvo, guarding it.

"Ummm... It looks like you've got help." Bella finally said to Victoria, throwing a curious look our way. "I need to get my friend back home."

"Thank you so much for stopping." Victoria's broad-smiled response was fake, exaggerated and sickeningly-sweet. "Alot of other people might not have..."

The girl smiled slightly and nodded, getting back into her truck. "You're welcome." She said with a somewhat furrowed brow.

It drove me crazy that I couldn't read her mind! Did she believe Victoria or did she suspect something was wrong? The look on her face seemed to suspect all of us of something, not that I could blame her for that.

But, WHAT was she thinking?

The truck roared back to life as she started it.

Then, we all watched as the little Human girl wrestled with the stubborn steering wheel in a valiant effort to turn it sharp enough for the bulky thing to be going in the opposite direction. It died on her a couple of times and jerked a bit every time she tried to get it going again.

Bella was obviously new at driving the truck.

Emmett busted out laughing.

I couldn't help but smirk as I saw inside Jacob's worried mind as he replayed his earlier memories of himself trying to teach her how to drive the manual stick shift. He wasn't entirely confident in her capabilities, but he had decided to hold off adding further instructions based on the furious look on his friend's face.

Bella eventually got the truck turned back around and sped off in a somewhat angry peel down the road back toward the reservation.

Crisis averted for the moment... Now all we had was a couple of spurned Vampires to reason with. I wasn't sure how much help I was going to be with that.

* * *

**BELLA**

I sat at my desk in my room later that night, talking again to Meredith - who would no doubt call me every night until she found something else more interesting to divert her attention. I was hoping it wouldn't take her very long. A couple of catch-ups a week was good with her - she had a way of sucking the energy out of you.

I had set up my small laptop on the desk the night before, when I was putting the rest of my stuff away; and had made sure it worked with Charlie's Internet connection. A few pages from my school registration that he had giving me were next to it. I had tried to look at them last night, but my mind had been mush.

Now was the time. I wanted to be familiar enough with everything to not look like too much of a new-kid dork, tomorrow. If only I could concentrate... I was having the hardest time getting the face of the boy in the Volvo out of my head. His eyes were the most haunting thing.

Meredith managed to insert her usual question to me. "So, have you come across any good-looking guys, yet?"

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why she was so preoccupied with my love-life. She had already had her fun poking at me when I told her about spending the day with Jacob and my new truck. It was as if she couldn't settle down and move on with her own life if I didn't have something going on, too.

"Meredith!" I began my usual protest. "NO, and I'm NOT LOOKING! How many times do I have to tell you that?" I inquired, frustrated again.

Meredith laughed, clearly amused. "Until you have another reply!"

Her joy at poking fun at my self-consciousness had always been the most irritating thing about her to me.

I rolled my eyes and ended our phone conversation as quickly as I could.

I sighed and picked up the registration papers beside me, trying to read through them again. But my thoughts were impossible to focus. I kept seeing those eyes... Boring into mine like a drill.

Tossing the papers aside, I picked up my journal that was still sitting on the desk. I had tried to write in it, earlier.

I thought about those eyes... I couldn't stop thinking about them... dark, intense, I couldn't look away - even now, it seemed.

The girl with the dark hair had called him "Edward". Jacob had identified him and his family as "The Cullen's" when we arrived back at his place. He had been feeling better by that time, and he had recounted the unusual situation on the road earlier for my father and Billy. They had asked us alot of questions. The lady in the broken-down vehicle was apparently a stranger in the area.

But, those eyes... and I couldn't shake the feeling of static electricity on my skin, as if I had connected with a live wire and my reaction was lingering.

I gazed into the empty space in the center of my room, letting the mental images in my head mix with my swirling emotions surrounding them. Then, I picked up my pen and wrote down what my heart saw...

_Even the worst of us has a heart of gold;  
And even the best of us sells our soul._

That was the first night I saw Edward Cullen in my dreams.

* * *

Ok, maybe I'm being mean here, but I wanted to give you a tease surrounding Edward & Bella's conversations - because they are starting to pop into my head while I'm writing this; with some of the cutest, funniest conversations (I've got a short list started!). These two have a sense of HUMOR, ha! Enjoy!

"You think you know me even though you can't read my mind?"  
Edward grinned, "I don't need to know the details about you to know you, Bella."  
That thought made me feel a little more exposed.  
"For instance, " He continued... "I can tell that I've just made you uncomfortable by telling you that."  
He was right, of course. I honestly wasn't sure if I loved or hated him for it.  
I gazed into his eyes for a bit; not really having a response, and not really appreciating the amused curl of his smirk.  
"Yeah, but does it match what I'm thinking?" I finally replied.  
I literally had to stifle an out-loud laugh as I stood up - but I managed to maintain the mysterious grin I had originally intended.  
The look on his face was better than I had expected.  
I turned to walk away, naturally stumbling a bit as I covered my mouth and broke into a huge, semi-snickering grin after I had my back to him.  
That's when he tackled me - but it wasn't really what I had ever imagined a tackle would be like...**  
**


	2. Twilight ReVAMPED Rewrite Summary

I've taken the more controversial introduction I originally had in here out so that this story doesn't start with a bunch of static for you... I'm warning you all, however... Despite the fact that I've toned the critique in this rewrite WAY down in here (as opposed to the other version of this on my blog) because I realize "this place" is just for stories (**_THANKS Fanfiction!_**); there are a few things scattered throughout this that I just don't have time to go through and take out. I'd appreciate it if you'd give me a break. I wasn't planning on this latest Twilight whirlwind happening - I had a completely different objective when I wrote this.

I'm not apologizing for that... Just warning you because the INTENTION is different now. This is readable for everyone. I DO give Stephenie Meyer credit where credit is due. If I DIDN'T think she doesn't deserve a healthy does of that; I WOULDN'T have taken the time to DO all this, ha!

**Please NOTE:** This is a COMPLETE rewrite summary of The Twilight Saga: ReVAMPED & ReWOLFED. As such, it will not read like a novel (except for Chapter 1: First Sight, so you can get a taste of what this rewrite would have been like). However, there are MANY twists and turns to tickle and inspire your imagination about ALL of Stephenie's pretty characters.**  
**

Also... I don't go through and completely rewrite this when I put update this up here. Every place that "looks" like there should be a link to it, DOES have a link on my blog.

* * *

**First, Some Details... Things Bella & Edward Will Learn About Each Other**

If you haven't read the **Chapter 1 First Sight Rewrite, **you might want to read that first - the summary starts after this. Since I'm not actually rewriting Twilight ReVAMPED, I think it helps to be familiar with these things before you get to the rest of the summary.

**Bella will learn that the Cullen's buy and "re-animate" Human blood for their needs** so that they don't have to kill people. They also hunt animals to satisfy their internal cravings for violence.

We would have to FIX Stephenie's Vampires... If you haven't read my **Dissertation on Vampire Lore**, I go into the details surrounding this issue and WHY it is important, in there.

They would NOT be "vegetarian" Vampires. Vampires are ALL ABOUT THE BLOOD, so we would take them back to being REAL-MAKE-BELIEVE Vampires. (Again, the kind we were ALL expecting.)

Carlisle is an older Vampire than the others by around a couple hundred years, I'm not sure. We know that he spent some time with the Volturi in his past, probably in an attempt to learn about himself. But, it obviously wasn't the life he wanted, so he eventually chose to leave.

The World was still relatively young however (no technology to create a substitute for what he needed, like "True Blood"); and Carlisle would have NEEDED to feed ON HUMAN BLOOD. He would probably have SUPPLEMENTED his diet with animals - hunting them and killing them would have satisfied some of those primal desires within his Vampire nature and he would get SOME nutrients from them - BUT, he would need more.

But he was a nice Vampire who didn't like to kill... WHAT would he resort to?

Snacking on Humans when he needed to at first, maybe? His conscious hated to kill them, so it made it easier for him to stop before they died. REAL make-believe Vampires can't change you just by biting you and/or draining your blood - there is NO SUCH THING as "venom" within their bodies - they NEED to give you some of their own blood at the point when you are almost dead - in order for the change to be completed.

While it is TRUE that he would kind of had to attack Humans to accomplish this (BAD Carlisle!); I'm SURE this Vampire would have figured out a way for it to be the least harmful to them. In other words, I DOUBT he would have terrified them, first. Maybe he would simply have seduced them, who knows?

A Vampire seduction doesn't _necessarily _mean a sexual seduction. In fact, it seldom does. (Although it always feels like it to the Human, ha!) They often use seduction as a way to sort of paralyze their prey - and YES, Carlisle's children would have HAD to resort to this until they got their live-Human-blood substitute worked out.

HOWEVER, since they were not nearly as able to resist Human blood as Carlisle was - in order for them to be able to stop, he MAY have "harvested" blood for the others for awhile until they had this solved (at first, anyway - actually feeding off of Humans themselves, without killing them was maybe something they each worked up to).

After his family started growing, he probably felt a strong desire to make it easier for THEM to be able to resist killing Humans, too. Because of his power of compassion (which, I thought was a BRILLIANT idea for a "power" for a Vampire); Carlisle would not have wanted to be responsible for unleashing ravenous monsters of DEATH onto the world.

Vampires don't need to eat three square meals a day like Humans do. If we were to put things into perspective... In order to feel satiated (they COULD eat less), they each maybe only NEED to eat 2-4 whole Humans a month (however amount of blood that adds up to, ha!) A Vampire without a soul/conscience would probably indulge in more than that.

HOW could Carlisle feed off Humans like that with the conscience he has? Because he's been around for awhile and he knows what he is - NOT a monster. I think he would come to see himself as a creature who has no less right to live in this world as any other one. And IF he really was a spiritual man before he was changed, he may have sort of a "this was how it was meant to be" attitude about the Vampire he's turned into.

ALSO, when he was a Human he ate cattle and pigs and chickens, etc. And how much different are things from his perspective now - at least, he's not KILLING Humans to eat them. (Melina made me think of all this stuff in her **"Logic Belongs in Fiction"** video.) **Incidentally**... Just because he is feeding and/or harvesting blood from Humans DOESN'T mean that the experience is necessarily painful or unpleasant for them. Perhaps he feels, in that regard, that he is "giving them something" in return. ;)

This behavior and way-of-life would ALSO have BUILT UP Carlisle's resistance to Human blood. It would have been the reason WHY he was eventually able to become a Doctor.

And EVENTUALLY - probably decades after he had changed Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett - he uses his advanced finances along with his medical & scientific knowledge (probably with the help of his family - if I remember correctly, EDWARD has a few medical degrees of his own, doesn't he?); they would have come up with a way to synthesize what they need - BUT, in a somewhat unusual way! (We don't want to steal ideas from "True Blood", do we, ha?)

The Cullen's don't NEED to hunt... They do it SOLELY to satisfy their cravings to hunt. It makes sense that Emmett & Edward would go Bear & Mountain Lion hunting - of COURSE they would do that!

But, think Frankenstein... Carlisle has figured out a way to essentially re-animate or "bring back to life" the soul-essence within dead blood - the STUFF they NEED from us Humans to keep them from going insane with lust.

They could easily find a way to buy Human blood in bulk with their millions & millions, and "re-animate" it for their needs. I see it set up somewhere as a huge basin or tub of some sort - probably in the basement.

I've seen Bella right after she is changed into a Vampire crawling into it like the soothing bathtub it would no-doubt seem to her. Alice joins her. It's a HYSTERICAL scene, ha! (And can't you just hear Rosalie saying, "I am NOT going to drink that, now!")

This "fix" will actually go a long way toward ALSO explaining the Vampire-Human hybrid baby later. If you want to skip ahead for that explanation - **CLICK HERE**.

**Edward also EXPLAINS HIS PRETTY SPARKLES! **He DOES sparkle in the sun, but it is a fairly-quick, yet gradually-building thing that happens as a reaction to sunlight. BECAUSE he is soul-less and "dark" inside; his ENTIRE BODY is devoid of "life in general" - it craves and consumes sunlight MUCH LIKE his body craves the "soul-essence" of Humans because they have no soul. (What little soul the Cullens may have now as Vampires works differently - we'll get to that, later.)

In other words, this would be a PHYSICAL result of a Human losing their soul by being turned into a Vampire. The soul is connected to BOTH the body AND the spirit. Since their bodies are lacking in a soul, they are completely lacking in the "life of sunlight" - which, most physical life on this planet needs. A Vampire body will hoard & store sunlight in receptors in his "marbled-leathery" skin (much like a solar panel, someone pointed out, ha). When these receptors start to overload - they sparkle!

It is at THIS POINT that a Vampire is the MOST STRONG - as strong as any newborn (especially if they are also satiated with Human blood)! BUT, it doesn't last very long and it probably depends alot on a Vampire's age and/or how these receptors have been used throughout their lives. These things determine each Vampire's sparkle time; amount of strength they gain; and how long they can stay in the sun.

For instance, an OLD Vampire who has remained a creature of the night their entire life would be incredibly strong (even moreso than your basic newborn because of their older, stronger internal mystical essence) on the few occasions they may need to be in the sun.

An old Vampire who has indulged in a fairly "normal" life in the sun would be a little more consistently-stronger in their daily life because of it; BUT they would have a harder time coming to a zenith during a battle if they ever needed to. They would really only be able to count on the strength they are already used to having. I HOPE that makes sense, ha!

Vampires have about 2-5 hours of "gaining/utilizing" sunlight strength. And while they can stay in the Sun for awhile after that, they will become weaker. It could be a form of torture for them - their skin would go beyond sparkling and glow brighter and brighter until the sunlight finally consumes them. It would be an agonizing death for them.

Some of the greatest Vampire battles throughout make-believe HISTORY have been fought at high-noon and lasted less than an hour!

How's that? ;

Since our Bella is such a sun-lover as a Human, I really don't see her staying away from it much after she is changed into a Vampire (even though she's supposed to, ha!) I always think of Bella when I hear Cheryl Crow's song, "**Soak Up the Sun**" (and now that I'm listening to it again, her and Edward's love story, in general, ha!).

That's Ok, Bella won't need to be worried as much about losing her zenith if she ever needs it. She has another zenith, and besides - she's surrounded by a pretty strong cadre of Vampires no matter what comes up. Also... If Vampires KNOW they have a battle coming up, they can stay out of the sun ahead of time; and doing that could cause them to reach a zenith during a "Sun Battle". ;)

**The Cullen's Explain WHY They Have a Conscience! **(this will probably happen in the NEW MOON rewrite) EVEN though they are supposed to be soul-less Vampires! (Ok, someone has already clued me in that SM DID go into this in detail - apparently, Alice explains this to Bella when they go to Phoenix. Good. I'm NOT saying that SM didn't get ALOT of things RIGHT; and since I haven't read the books, we are probably going to overlap, at times, ha!

PLEASE, you are WELCOME to point out any ignorant mistakes to me - I'm sure there are MANY since I have not read the books. **If I wasn't such a Vampire Lore fanatic AND I appreciated being debunked like this - I wouldn't be making such a big hairy deal, ha!**

The subject of their consciousnesses IS a big deal, because that's what Vampires ARE - SOULLESS! However any other version explains this, this is how *I* would have explained it:

NORMALLY, when a Human is changed into a Vampire, their soul is completely annihilated in the transformation - ALL they are is body and spirit now, they have NO SOUL to filter anything through. They are RAW, primal, formerly-Human, "ANGEL-DEMONS" with NO conscience!

In Midnight Sun - Stephenie's Twilight rewrite from Edward's perspective - I remember her skirting a possible reason for The Cullen's to have a conscience - although at the time, it didn't seem very clear so maybe it wasn't something she had entirely fleshed out in her mind, yet. AND she may go into this subject deeper within her saga - which, I have not read.

THIS is what *I* was going to do with her little idea... Because of this previous, deeply-spiritual life - when Carlisle was changed into a Vampire; part of his soul had already been fused with his spirit, so "not all" of his soul could be destroyed by the transformation. And THUS, when HE changes someone - it enables that person to keep a "slice of THEIR soul" and enough of a conscience to **_not want to be _**a total monster.

Alice & Jasper both have their own reasons for retaining a portion of their consciences, so it IS POSSIBLE for Vampires, right?

**Bella will learn that Edward can read minds **- and that it drives him crazy that he can't read hers. We will ALL ALSO LEARN that** EVEN though he can't read her mind, ****he CAN SEE HER DREAMS when she is sleeping! **(_This little nugget will come in handy, later._)

**Edward will learn a deep, dark secret of Bella's... **It is the reason behind her incredible insecurities. Despite that Bella seems to have a very healthy relationship with both of her parents in the first chapter; we will learn that Bella accidentally and inadvertently overheard a phone conversation between her parents when she was very young surrounding custody issues between them.

Her mother wanted to go on vacation with some guy - and Charlie was apparently opposed to taking Bella "off her hands" just to make it convenient for Renee to go. The conversation got a little mean, and Bella's feelings were deeply hurt at the time. And even though she knows that her parents both love her, she has never been able to shake the feeling that IF they had known better - they would probably have chosen not to bring her into this world.

Edward PROMISES Bella that he will NEVER LEAVE her. (Yeah, that will come in extra-handy in TWO different places - the New Moon rewrite AND in Breaking Dawn. Bella would rather DIE than feel about this baby the same way she feels her parents felt about her.)

**The Baseball scene is still in here somewhere (except no vamp trio disruption). **It would be the perfect place to insert some "Cullen family dynamics"; and besides, HOW could this story be Twilight without Vampires playing baseball, LoL! There are MANY things within Stephenie's version of Twilight that really really should NOT be tampered with - if anything, elaborated on! I think Twilight's Vampire populations should have their own LEAGUE, ha!

The Voltaire Vultures  
The Cullen Cuties  
The Nomadic Nemesis'

**Edward & Bella's First Kiss **I thought it was a pretty good scene in the movie and I've read it, but I don't remember it. I'm really not sure how it would have written it; but Bella makes this observation in the end:**_"It's a good thing that you are the Vampire, Edward. Because if *I* was the Vampire and you were the Human... You'd be dead by now." _**;)  


**At some romantic point, Bella will give Edward her journal **that she has just finished, the one she started at the beginning of Chapter 1, so he can "see her thoughts". That starts a tradition between them that literally lasts forever. She hands him a filled journal and he hands her a new one, ha! She also begins to expand on her thoughts in a more descriptive way, just because she knows Edward will be reading it, later. She also does things like leave him little notes "just for him" among the pages of her journal.

Bella will STOP WRITING in her journal after Edward leaves because of this; it has almost become another way they communicate, and it is painful for her to write in it. Throughout the version of this saga, Bella eventually comes to really understand "how Edward thinks" even though she can't read minds like he can. She's a very perceptive, sensitive young lady.

**Twilight - Book One - The Rewrite Summary**

This is taking off from the **Chapter 1 First Sight Rewrite, **so you should probably read that, first.

The harrowing part of the story has already started in Chapter 1 of this rewrite - Vampires are persistent and this is a game to them. There will NOT be a bunch of silly, inexplicable things that happen to Bella for no other reason than for Edward to save her - there is a REASON why she needs to be protected at the moment. There will also not be several chapters between every attack on Bella, especially at this beginning - until our evil Vamp trio figure out they are up against very specialized Vampires. It won't take them long.

**1) Bella's First Day of School & Interactions with Forks Townsfolk**

Bella would have done the stuff that we would expect - go to that first day of school and meet kids all that week who are far more interested in her than she wants them to be. Bella's "first day" would have been more about her "first week" of school.

Bella would NOT have had to take a typical PE course. I don't know how High School works nowadays, but we had options - EVEN in my little dinky midwest school - for alternative Junior & Senior PE classes. Bella is going to take BOWLING (yes, I looked it up, Forks has a bowling alley!) - and yeah, she'll STILL hate it, ha!

The Cullens would be partially home-schooled - which does a better job of explaining all their absences. The Cullens would NOT be able to take as many days off from school and skip classes as often as they do as regularly enrolled students - NOT without being more underhanded in the way they do it.

You could expect Bella meeting these new friends at school to be somewhat uneventful in the beginning - more getting to know a couple of them and LESS classmates falling ridiculously all over her. And while there may have been a few people more than a little interested in Bella because this is a small town and that's just the way small town people are - curious, especially about new people - those scenes would have been more "normal" and Bella would have had a "more shy" attitude surrounding those scenes. Her entire demeanor would have been more - and actually - shy.

The ONLY person who might have been nudging her with regards to doing things like going to a dance or out on a date would have been JACOB (simply because she wouldn't be letting many people get THAT close to her. She will make it clear that she is a loner from the beginning - although she WOULD have made a couple of friends. MANY friends is NOT Bella's style).

But, Jake wouldn't be hounding her yet. However, Bella would have discovered within the first 3 to 6 chapters that he has ALWAYS had a childhood crush on her; and that would have matured (although incredibly slowly at first) throughout this rewrite of The Twilight Saga ReVAMPED.

The person I would have made the biggest deal about Bella meeting on the first day of school would have been ALICE. Because she has a reason for doing so... there is this little thing about Alice's visions in order for them to work (that *I* added). She has to at least make good eye contact with a person in order to be able to "see" them; and the better the connection she has with a person, the clearer and more detailed her futuristic visions surrounding them are.

Alice needs to deepen her connection with Bella in order to increase the range of The Cullen's protection surrounding her - especially since Edward can't read her mind. He can't always see where she is unless he is reading someone's mind who is looking at her. PLUS, Alice is a remarkably easy friend for Bella because she reminds her of her friend from Phoenix, Meredith (if you haven't read **Chapter 1 rewrite **yet - that's where you'll meet Meredith).

Alice would offer to take Bella SHOPPING - maybe even to Seattle. After all, she could secretly bring her siblings along to shadow them for protection while they are supposed to be protecting her, anyway, ha! They may just end up in Port Angeles, however.

Alice is only too happy to do the befriending of this new stranger in town on behalf of her family. In Midnight Sun, Alice is the ONLY SIBLING among The Cullens who wants to become friends with Bella (even Jasper wants to kill her). Edward is actually keeping her from befriending Bella in the beginning, because Alice CAN SEE what good friends she and Bella will eventually become (and you all know how Alice is, ha!).

So, in this case, I would have used Alice as the reason for the Cullens to be closing in around Bella - Edward is "the one" they have to keep away from her because he's almost insane over her. He is NOT EVEN in school during these first few days during all of this (although he is no doubt watching/seeing from a distance - he can't leave, he's needed right now).

Edward does begin to attend school after taking ONLY a week off - and, he is elusive to Bella at first, when he does return. I wouldn't bore you by creating weeks of misplaced angst and frustration. THIS is a VAMPIRE, and Bella is ENTHRALLED - whether Edward meant to enthrall her or not, they are DOOMED to live out this situation.

The ONLY way this story would NOT be able to unfold, was if The Cullen's decided to abandon their newly-reacquired identities, pull up their stakes and move out of Forks in order to avoid it. But, that of course, doesn't happen (although, if you've read Midnight Sun, you know that is an option on the table that Rosalie - most of all - hates).

Did you know that most kids have already taken Biology by Junior/Senior year? Stephenie probably chose to use Biology just for the silly blood-pricking scene she thought up in Chapter 5. She KNEW that Vampires were about BLOOD enough to include "blood scenes" like that. Why the hell didn't she research it?

Chemistry, Physics, World Geography, Current Events - maybe an advanced Art and/or American Literature course would have been the types of classes Bella would have signed up for. (I used a little thing called research to find that out.) The Lunchroom would remain a main setting for Bella to interact with her new friends, but it would NOT be a place Edward or the rest of the Cullens hang out.

That's part of their homeschool cover; they don't need to have lunch at school, they attend only on some mornings or afternoons to supposedly supplement their homeschooling courses. (They could walk from their cars into the school on sunny days without sparkling, it takes a few minutes for the effect to build up - see "Edward Explains His Pretty Sparkles", above.)

I mean, REALLY... Vampires attending high school year after year after year and then college year after year and then what - starting over again? How incredibly INANE. If *I* was a Vampire in that kind of existence, I would have made a visit to the Volturi with a certain dire request a LONG time ago - NO! Our Vamp highschoolers will attend since Stephenie Meyer insisted they HAD TO, but in a more believable way.

Bella & Edward may have one, maybe even two classes together at first (I was thinking about Bowling, but that seems a little too goofy to me. Maybe, just because PE classes might be the kind of classes homeschooled students might take in a public school.

I'm not sure which one, it doesn't really matter. He makes it a point to NOT engage her either way. Having a class with Edward WILL make it hard for Bella to concentrate though, LoL!

The rumor and running joke among Forks highschoolers is that the Cullen kids are supposedly homeschooled because they all have "special needs issues". Their cover basically is that Esme oversees their education because they are all too traumatized in various ways from their pasts that make it hard for them to spend a "whole day" in school with other kids.

The rest of the excuse is really that they ALSO move around alot; and the Cullens are in advanced courses - BUT, their foster parents, Carlisle and Esme, being the responsible, doting parents that they are; DO want them to socialize with other kids (in order to validate their identities within the community).

But, you know how kids are... You can imagine them having all kinds of fun with this little diddy, ha! This just goes to show you... You never REALLY know about people, even when you think you do, ha!

**2) How Bella & Edward's Relationship Develops**

The "Phenomenon" truck save scene would have been the 2nd climactic scene (1st is in Chapter 1) and more directly tied in with the story - Victoria & James would have tried a more direct "accident" on Bella that Edward would have saved her from again. This time, it would have been a little more obvious to her that he was unusual - maybe something that took extra strength like pushing a vehicle away - that would still have worked here. The setting and the details surrounding that accident would have been different. However, the involuntary connection between them would have deepened, and it would definitely have moved the beginnings of their obsessive relationship forward.

It is BELLA who eventually & finally becomes brave enough to go up to EDWARD - while they both happen to be hiding out in the library one afternoon - that she practically corners him and makes him talk to her. (Maybe someday I'll write out that conversation for you, it's a pretty good one, ha!)

And you know... It is ALOT easier to resist something that you haven't allowed yourself to indulge in, yet. For instance, it is relatively easy to resist addictive drugs like Meth & Heroin if you don't ever try them - but, it is in the TRYING OF THEM that they become a difficult thing for people to resist. It isn't until this first scene in the library that EDWARD becomes as sucked in as Bella into this "forbidden relationship". What can we say, she's an irresistible little Vamp-groupie, ha!

_**Here's a phone conversation between Bella & Meredith during this time:**_  
"So... Have you come across anyone... you know... irresistible?" She asked, obviously hopeful.  
I sighed deeply, allowing my body to slump back against the headboard. "I really wish you would stop asking me that, Meredith."  
There was a conspicuous silence, and I looked at my cell phone to make sure we were still connected.  
"Oh! My! God!" She finally exclaimed. "You've met someone!"  
I looked at the phone, incredulously, as if I was looking at Meredith, herself. "How did you come up with THAT conclusion?" I asked.  
"Oh, let's not go into how brilliant I can be." She replied, casually. "Who IS he?"

**Moving On Past "Phenomenon"**

From there, Edward & Bella pretty much have a hard time trying to stay away from each other - BUT Jacob is also starting to pull on Bella during this time. Gosh, things can get confusing! She's unable to think about anyone but Edward - but JACOB is someone she ALREADY has a sweet, semi-close, long-standing relationship with. I didn't have the opportunity to work all these details out, but Bella would have felt a pull from BOTH of their directions - even if Edward's pull seemed alot stronger to her.

There would have been only a few good conversations between Bella & Edward before the 3rd climax of the story happened. Bella wouldn't have known about him being a Vampire, yet; and their relationship wouldn't have become solidified until AFTER this next big scene with Victoria & James (and Laurent - who won't be known until this scene happens). THIS is the scene where Bella finds out that they are Vampires because it will be unavoidable for them to explain themselves any other way to her. And after this, Bella & Edward have things to discuss and work out, but they are able to talk more freely about them.

**The 3rd Build/Climax Scene**

This is the 3rd time James & Victoria (and now Laurent) have tried to lure Bella into a snare - by capturing Charlie and convincing her that he has been seriously hurt in the line of duty. She drives out to the scene believing that she will meet a fleet of cop cars and ambulances - but the only thing she finds is Charlie's police cruiser AND our evil trio who sneer at her like the monsters they are.

I'm going to insert something about Edward's mind-reading capabilities here... The reason why this vamp trio has been so elusive so far, is because Vampires are kind of 2-dimensional in their thinking; and when they are doing things like hunting, they are very single-minded and focused on what they are doing. Edward has probably "seen" some of their kills up to this point, but THESE vamp are as much "specialized" as the Cullens but in a different way. They are hunters and James, in particular, is an excellent tracker - *I'm* going to assume that they are also excellent fighters because of this. (NOT that the Cullens aren't, ha!)

SO... THESE vamps have been very erratic in their kills as far as "where" they happen; and Edward DOES have a couple-mile radius limit to his mind-reading power. So, since he can't read Bella's mind AND this happens in the wee hours of the morning - the LEAST LIKELY time of day for this trio to attack Bella, JUST before the sun comes up - he misses the phone call that wakes Bella up and her leaving in the truck.

Alice sees things ahead of time - BUT she's only met this trio one other time and it was a fairly quick encounter, but SHE can see Bella. So probably before Bella even gets in her truck, the Cullens are piling into vehicles after her - before this encounter starts.

As they are getting closer to the scene, Edward would have been able to fill in what was going on. He would have seen the additional Vampire, Laurent. After they arrive, he will make it a POINT to ask them if they travel with others. He will DO THIS because when HE asks someone a question - he ALSO can kind of "pry open the door" to that part of their mind. Because he is "getting them to think about it" he can sort of push his way inside. He would be able to READ about that subject as well as everything surrounding it - no matter WHAT the person actually says. By the time they are done with THIS encounter, BOTH Edward and Alice will know alot more about our beloved bad*ss vamps (YES, this is something Stephenie Meyer excels at in my opinion - CHARACTERS! We LOVE them, don't we - EVEN the bad guys, Ha!)

The Cullens - of course, having been alerted by Alice's visions - come to Bella's rescue just in time. The bad-vamp-trio take a very evil, underhanded stance with Laurent becoming quite the wily, chilling leader of the group. This is when they finally figure out that at least one of the Cullens must have some extra-special abilities, like mind-reading. Laurent may even be perceptive enough to figure out that it is Edward because Edward has just probed his mind (see above).

We find out that Charlie is bleeding to death in the trunk of the cruiser; and Bella - who could really give a crap LESS who or WHAT these creatures are - is VERY upset and unable to be reasoned with.

When they finally open the trunk at Bella's insistence, she is able to patch Charlie up a bit and put some pressure on his wound. Bella is brave enough to grab Charlie's handgun (which he taught her to use a long time ago), aims it at Laurent's head and pulls the trigger - putting a hole right in the middle of his forehead (which does nothing but stun him for a few moments, to Bella's horror). And ALICE - the person Bella trusts the most among them - PUSHES her into the trunk with Charlie and closes it down on them for their own protection.

About Bella shooting Laurent... Just because you're shy, doesn't mean you're not brave. And while Bella's actions within this scene may not be advisable and seem too stupid and spontaneous; it works for her BECAUSE she actually ISN'T being spontaneous.

If you haven't read the Chapter One rewrite yet, you need to read it to see how THIS Bella is a LITTLE different. She actually acts a little more mature, which is I think what Stephenie was shooting for within her character development of Bella.

This Bella is "always prepared" - she's got her backpack, she owns OLD things within it that she obviously cherishes enough to take care of, she's independent, she has her own ideas and opinions about things, she writes in her journal and USES it as a form of expression in multiple ways.

She THINKS about things before she does them AND she is VERY tapped into her own feelings and emotions. She takes these into consideration in everything she does. So, yeah, this Bella - as she is patching up Charlie in the trunk and listening to the conversation between The Cullen's and Laurent, JUST MIGHT decide to help.

She understands that these people are "supernatural" at this point. Our evil vamp trio have made that obvious to her even if it isn't obvious to her by now (it is, ha!). She also gets that Laurent seems to be the leader AND there are fewer of them AND she is MAD that they are almost killing Charlie. I'm NOT SAYING she is entirely reasonable in her actions just because she is pretty good at tapping into her instincts and intuitions, LoL!

She IS a smart, thinking girl, but she's also a little nuts right now AND she's young... and in this case, things work out in her favor because of it. **_(Disclaimer: Please do NOT try this yourself unless absolutely necessary! Bella HAS been trained by her father and she has done SOME thinking - NEVER pull that trigger without thinking. :)_**

Also, HOW could Bella hit Laurent square between the eyes - COME ON, ha!

I don't have ONE PROBLEM believing that. Bella is someone who is obviously very affected by her emotions, but she is ALSO very capable of channeling them. I think she is one of those people whose nerves become more calm the worse things get. It is AFTER the storm that the wave catches up with them and they can become overwhelmed. Bella's aim would have been RIGHT ON TARGET in that moment because she KNOWS she HAS to be! You do NOT pull that trigger unless you mean it. I'm SURE Charlie taught her that.

Back in the trunk... Bella is LIVID, screaming and pounding on the inside of the trunk while trying to keep pressure on Charlie's wound. She can hear all kinds of snarling and fighting outside, AND she can feel the cruiser being crashed into - but she can't see anything.

Before the fight becomes too violent, Laurent - who is a now semi-wounded Vampire pulls the reigns in on his two Vampire children because "he can see the game is over". And besides, he isn't able to stand against any of the Cullens in his staggered state until his wound heals. It won't take long, but too long for him to be able to help defeat them; and they are outnumbered.

However, James is more determined than ever in his insatiable desire to kill Bella and Charlie - plus, he has a reputation to uphold. The Cullen's have damaged his pride. He is taking things personally now, and SO is Victoria! Alice is able to get a good "grip" on all of them during this encounter, and she is able to better see their decisions.

They aren't too far out of town; and Emmett & Rosalie rush Charlie to the emergency room with the excuse that "they found him" - calling ahead to Carlisle for him to be ready for incoming. They are able to get Charlie's blood level back up, and all he can remember is being attacked from behind by some kind of large animal.

The Cullens will cover up their tracks, well... They will clean Charlie's trunk, clean his gun, and someone (probably Edward) will even remember to replace the used bullet because you KNOW that Charlie knows how many bullets he should have. He'll notice if one is missing, ha!

_THIS is a REALLY interesting twist that I just now thought of (I'm inserting this on 7/19/12) - Charlie is TOO FAR GONE to be saved and Bella BEGS them to save him. Someone (maybe Carlisle is along for this encounter) changes him into a Vampire._

_THEN it would be BELLA who would be dealing with things from the opposite perspective with her father turning into a Vampire. In the Breaking Dawn rewrite summary, I take a sidestep in which I toy with the idea that Bella COULD have remained HUMAN for as long as she wanted to - EVEN throughout ETERNITY if she wanted... Simply by taking sips of Edwards blood every once in awhile to keep her body and organs young._

_I would probably still have turned her, eventually... But I think it would have been FAR more interesting for her to stay Human for alot longer. We would have gotten to know her better as a Human going on adventures through her Human eyes. It would have made "who she changed into" after her transformation more obvious that much more interesting to us._

CONTINUING... After Bella feels better about Charlie getting better (he'll have to stay overnight in the hospital a couple of nights), it is late morning - and STILL RAINING! The rain has really been relentless since she has arrived in Forks; strange things keep happening to her - INCLUDING meeting these weird "Cullen's"; Charlie almost DIED... And she hasn't seen the Sun in AGES! Our Bella is literally at the end of her emotional rope!

Edward has been hanging out in the reception room with her. They haven't talked much yet, Bella isn't quite in the frame of mind to make inquiries. But all of her questions are starting to boil in the back of her mind regarding Edward and his family.

At this point, when Bella is obviously exasperated by the rain - Edward will offer to "take her into the Sunlight" within 10 minutes. He promises her that she is safe with him for the moment, and that he will tell her everything. He takes her up a mountain past the cloud barrier almost to the top to a meadow that he knows of (I "think" I'm remembering that part right - he already knows about this meadow. I told you, I HAVE preread alot of this stuff).

**Bella & Edward's Relationship Flourishes!**

Our bad vamp trio decides to take a break and regroup - giving our strange little couple a chance to get to know each other better (and Jacob really starts to get forgotten). Edward comes clean and explains what they are and Bella asks her hoards of questions. In fact, if I remember correctly, there are alot of questions being asked back and forth by these two for quite awhile.

_**Here's a cute conversation between Bella & Edward in the MEADOW (which will, of course, become a frequent place they hang out) during this time:**_

"You think you know me even though you can't read my mind?"  
He grinned, "I don't need to know the details about you to know you, Bella."  
That thought made me feel a little more exposed.  
"For instance, " He continued... "I can tell that I've just made you uncomfortable by telling you that."  
He was right, of course. I honestly wasn't sure if I loved or hated him for it.  
I gazed into his eyes for a bit; not really having a response, and not really appreciating the amused curl of his smirk.  
"Yeah, but does it match what I'm thinking?" I finally replied.  
I literally had to stifle an out-loud laugh as I stood up - but I managed to maintain the mysterious grin I had originally intended.  
The look on his face was better than I had expected.  
I turned and naturally-stumbled away, covering my mouth and breaking into a huge, semi-snickering grin after I had my back to him.  
That's when he tackled me - but it wasn't really what I had ever imagined a tackle would be like...

**Other things also start happening... Like Edward watching Bella sleep.**

Let's talk about this time in the story for a bit, because believe it or NOT... Stephenie Meyer actually gets ALOT more things RIGHT during this time than she often gets credit for.

Many women go on and on about how "abusive" and "obsessive" and "stalkerish" Edward is. YES, THIS IS A STORY ABOUT VAMPIRES! He's a PREDATOR; and they have very primordial, albeit mystically-inclined instincts. Vampires DO "just eat anyone" sometimes; BUT usually they like to play with their prey first, like cats with mice. And sometimes, they even like to form attachments with them before they kill them for a few different reasons. (YES, incidentally, THIS IS one of **the MAIN REASONS why **this VAMPIRE story is inappropriate for a young, Virgin girl in high school!) IF this were any other story in any other place, however - you're right, it WOULD be wrong.

BUT in this case, IF that is ALL Edward the Vampire is doing - stalking Bella - he is actually doing ALOT to keep his OWN Vampire obsessions about Bella at bay. He is RESISTING the very powerful draw he feels for her, and you can be SURE that it is a MUCH stronger pull that he feels for her than the other way around. Vampires are somewhat 2-dimensional and always feel things alot stronger than Humans do (because they have no soul to filter things through). With Edward, it is the INTENT that is behind his stalking that is unusual BECAUSE of WHAT HE IS - he LIKES this girl, he isn't stalking her to kill her. That is the difference - because he is a Vampire, this is pretty much what he NEEDS to do in order to NOT HARM HER.

Edward WOULD be obsessed about her - AND Bella WOULD be obsessed about him! And, as with ANY obsession, she isn't about to just "do the right thing" and push him away (right, Ladies?). He finds peace and contentment in watching Bella sleep - and she feels safe and loved. WHY would she push him away?

**The BIG CLIMAX**

I'm really dragging my feet on summarizing this last climax scene because I'm having a bit of a hard time working it out. First of all, it WILL be set in a different place under a different set of circumstances. But "what happens" in it will basically stay the same - it's the "making it believable" part that is fuzzy...

In Stephenie's version, Edward saves Bella by sucking the "poisonous Vampire venom" out of her system that James has just inserted into her by biting her. Venom makes this story unbelievable in SO many ways - in this case; IF Edward has to suck the venom out of her system, he is ALSO DRINKING HER BLOOD - which is HOW THEY FEED off of Humans.

HOW is Venom getting into the Human to BEGIN WITH, if they are also sucking their blood dry? (In Stephenie's version of Edward, all he would have to do is KISS Bella, of course.) I guess it *could* work... But there is something about it that takes away from the mystical-poetry behind the idea of Vampires "consuming/feeding" off of the life of a Human (which, they USED to BE - they CRAVE "what they used to have" because they no longer have it - a SOUL.)

THIS is why Stephenie's use of venom makes blood insignificant to her "Vampires". AND, Since BLOOD is the MAIN, essential thing that NOT ONLY CHANGES them from a Human into a Vampire but IDENTIFIES them as one - DEBUNKED! As far as *I* am concerned, it isn't even a question anymore.

I've SEEN the movie Breaking Dawn by now, and I've seen Bella's body turn into a Vampire... It's not even a BLOOD-based body! They don't need blood to change; there doesn't seem to be a way for it to sink into their tissues; and there is NO REASON for them to NEED blood - aside from the fact that Stephenie Meyer CALLS them VAMPIRES! Bloodless Vampires are an Oxymoron!

Vampires live off the soul-essence of Humans by physically drinking their blood. When they drink blood, it becomes sort of a mystical nutrient for them - a Vampire "feels" that person's soul for awhile. It lingers... and while it is still strong inside of them, they are more heightened to experienced things like feelings and emotions for themselves beyond the raw, bottomless HOLE of an empty existence that is left over inside of them after their souls have been destroyed.

Their organs are DEAD inside of them and/or CHANGED to carry out "Vampire" processes - like, their lungs no longer NEED to breathe for the same reason as when they were Human; their brains still work, but differently; and their skin is enhanced with all different kinds of extra-sensory receptors. They don't even think the same way, they have entirely different sensibilities than Humans.

The physical aspects of the blood they drink (or anything they eat or drink) gets completely consumed within their bodies. There is no waste to worry about. Because this "eternal disease" within their bodies is so pervasive, it annihilates whatever it can't mystically-utilize. Even though they "can" mystically-utilize other substances, the only thing they CRAVE is Human blood for the soul-essence that they lack. Things like drugs and alcohol can have an affect on them, but not necessarily in the same way they do for Humans - AND things WOULD taste different to them, of course.

So yeah, we're gonna scrap any further mention of VENOM beyond this point. Vampires are NOT SNAKES! (*ICK!*) Vampires are NOT reptiles or ANY version of any animal - other than HUMANS.

They are mystical fantasy, formerly-Human, soulless creatures with PREVIOUSLY ESTABLISHED fantasy lore specifically created to IDENTIFY them as Vampires across Vampire genre mediums. NOT that they cannot be altered/changed... Dang, I am NOT going to go into that again here, ha! Read my blog OR better yet - **CLICK HERE to watch Melina's YouTube video **regarding "Why Logic Belongs in Fiction" - She has some of the most well-explained reasoning behind her arguments.

Since I'm not actually rewriting this, I guess I don't need to have EVERY little detail worked out, yet.

Our evil Vamp trio consisting of Laurent, Victoria and James will wise up a bit and split things into two fronts - while ALSO using Forks townsfolk as a "third" threat. This will take the Cullen's into 2 different directions - some of them will be going to protect Charlie; and Bella and Edward will end up splintered off from their group, leaving them in a face-off with James.

Did anyone else wonder where Victoria was in this scene in Twilight? WHERE else would she be except with James? In this case, she is the one who splits Edward & Bella off and keeps the siblings diverted. No backup for Edward & Bella for awhile.

And Nah... James doesn't mind being in a face-off alone with anyone. This is what he lives for! The first thing he does is confuse Edward with literally several different ways of attacking Bella all at once AND he mixes up his intentions - making it almost impossible for Edward to predict anything ahead of time.

This is actually something that Edward & Bella have had a previous conversation about - could he rely on "just his senses" if he ever lost his mind-reading abilities? This is something he will learn about himself.

James is a tracker and he knows almost as much about Edward as Edward does about him. He's an uber-clever Vamp who is VERY CAPABLE of "thinking spontaneously off the top of his head". This isn't going to be an easy fight for Edward (NOT that the fight was too easy in the movie - I don't know what it's like in the book.)

The fight will start and it will take Edward a bit to re-adjust his thinking about the way he needs to fight this bad*ss Vamp. James will, of course, make his way over to Bella and he will start to drain her - but, he won't need to hover over her and continue to drain her. All he has to do is puncture the "main" jugular vein in her neck and let her blood start to gush. (And oh yeah, he'll break her arm this time instead of her leg so that she can't put much pressure on it.)

Doing THIS will do 2 things - aside from hurting (OMG!) Bella - drive both him AND Edward into a frenzy (which is what James wants); and Bella's blood will continue to drain from her body. MAYBE... IF someone gets to her IN TIME, she can be saved. And on TOP of that... IF it's too late to save her, she MAY STILL be turned into a Vampire if someone "feeds" her right before she actually dies.

Being in a "frenzy" kind of puts Edward and James on the same footing. It will make them both revert into the primal monsters that they are, practically acting on instinct alone - no amount of "mind-reading" would help Edward, at that point. He can't even control his own actions very well...

James' idea works JUST like he expects it to work - it DOES send them BOTH into a frenzy. BUT, Edward doesn't think like a normal Vampire; and James has no clue that Edward is in love with Bella - he just thinks these pansy Vampires are protecting her because they are trying to protect their territory.

Even though Bella's scent is literally driving Edward insane; he LOVES her by this point and his intentions are NOT the same as James'.

James just wants to get to Bella to satisfy his blood lust; and because he assumes that is what Edward will want, too - that's where Edward gets him, because HE just wants to KILL James. Edward is pretty sure "this is it" for Bella and he's INSANELY LIVID!

It doesn't even OCCUR to James that Edward might be in love with Bella simply because she is Human. (Not that it would have mattered much, I suppose. But, he might have done a little more posturing if he had known ahead of time, ha!) It isn't until after the second part of this fight starts, that he realizes otherwise. (Yeah, he'll have to get in a couple good jabs at Edward about it after he realizes it.)

But, sorry James... You pissed Edward off and now you're dead! (Victoria can "sense" his death, drops her diversionary tactics and makes her way to the scene with the Cullen's she has been fighting (Carlisle & Emmett), right behind her.

Killing James was the easy part for Edward... It's only been a few minutes because Edward didn't waste time, he knew Bella's time was short. But, she is looking awfully weak and still bleeding on the floor as he makes his way over to her. And dang, you can't very well put a tourniquet around someone's neck!

Edward is in a great deal of torture as he leans over Bella, obviously struggling with his insane blood lust over her - BUT, our hero manages to close Bella's punctured, gushing artery with his tongue (and "tasting" her in the process); BECAUSE (those of you who are aware of Vampire Lore KNOW this), Vampire's can close/heal wounds with their saliva. Just like their blood, it has mystical properties. They have this ability so that they can close the wound of their prey and "save more for later" if they want to, ha! HOWEVER, yeah, this would be INCREDIBLY HARD for Edward to do.

AND, he's not done yet... Bella has lost ALOT of blood and they are out in the boondocks somewhere. She's losing consciousness and she's fading. Edward can tell just by looking at the pool of blood surrounding Bella how much blood she has lost. He bites into his own wrist and gives her his blood - which isn't hard because once she starts drinking, it's like a drug to her.

Edward gives her "just enough" to jump-start the natural healing processes of her body - her blood producing organs would go into overdrive for a bit. Her strength would immediately - although slowly - start to come back. Her arm will also heal.

"Am I going to turn into a Vampire now?" She asked weakly.

"No." I assured her. "You haven't lost quite enough blood, yet."

"I feel like I'm you." She said.

I cracked a smile, relieved that she seemed to be gaining a little strength already.

"Actually, it's more like I'm you." I told her. Which was true... I was the black hole and her soul was the one filling us both up.

By this time, Victoria has arrived just ahead of the Cullen's and sees what has happened. James' head is literally ripped off his body and Edward is fawning over Bella. Hell hath no fury like a Vamp-chick scorned! She takes off into the night, hating Edward with a vengeance!

Carlisle and Emmett set James' head & body on fire, and end up having to literally pry Edward and Bella apart. Edward may not be feeding off of her, but he isn't exactly in the frame of mind to move any further away from her, either, ha!

**The End of Twilight ReVAMPED**  
**  
**I would have ended "Twilight ReVAMPED" at the hospital scene after Edward suggests that they should part ways and Bella frantically rejects that idea. Of course she would do that - she is not only obsessed and BEYOND enthralled with this Vampire at this point; but she is madly in love with him. There is NOTHING inside of her that COULD EVER make her feel any differently about him. They are now deeply connected in a physical way, not just a spiritual way. Edward could turn into a complete psycho serial killer and Bella would still love him!

Edward will promise again to stay with her again because "Where else would I go... You're my life, now."  
**  
**I wouldn't have taken them into prom... I REALLY really do not think Bella wants to go and I don't think Edward would be such an old-fashioned jerk about it. HE doesn't care about PROM, and he BELIEVES Bella when she says she doesn't want to go. He won't insist on it. (Yes, I read this part because they make such a big deal about this prom in the movie. It seemed pretty forced like so many things in this story do.)

Also... you won't find my Bella EVER begging Edward to change her into a Vampire. She WILL change her mind about it because of what happens in New Moon - the Volturi will insist on it; but it won't be something she is driving Edward crazy about. She is going to be well-aware of "what she will turn into" before that happens. She will eventually insist on it - like she does - but only as a SACRIFICE for her beloved Cullens. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to them - especially because of HER. And, it's not like she's ever planning on hanging out with anyone other than THEM for the rest of her life, anyway - however long that lasts. ;)


	3. New Moon ReVAMPED & ReWOLFED Summary

**Twilight New Moon & Eclipse ReVAMPED & ReWOLFED Rewrite Summary**

YES, I WOULD HAVE combined these two thick books, they DO NOT need to be this long. Victoria will not yet have returned to Forks in the beginning of New Moon; and New Moon/Eclipse will END WITHOUT engaging her and an ARMY of newborn Vampires. As fascinating as all that was (I'm NOT being sarcastic here, the "newborn" stuff WAS good. You can expect that to be within this story in a different way, later). It was all just SO unnecessary for the plot of Twilight.

Our Twilight gang WILL deal with her, but not an army. Victoria isn't a strong enough Vampire to control, much less raise up, a newborn army like that by herself. She would need ALOT more help. Newborns aren't exactly cooperative. (Maybe if you're boinking them, they are, ha!) You can expect Victoria to hang out through BREAKING DAWN! Her storyline will be a secondary storyline throughout these two rewrites - as if both books were one, you'll see her as you saw her through "just New Moon".

Because of this, my timing on alot of things could probably be adjusted. But we'll just keep things basically within the timelines that we are all familiar with. This part of the story will seem like one long story instead of two separate ones.

There are several things I would have changed in this rewrite, but not necessarily everything. Again, THIS is a Vampire story and Bella is beyond obsessed or enthralled. And so is Edward! MOST of the main points of this story surrounding Bella & Edward would have remained intact.

First... I have NOT read New Moon NOR Eclipse (nor do I intend to at this point). However, I have already read through quite alot of them and I've watched the movies - which, I am WELL AWARE, do NOT even begin to explain everything in the detail I need.

That's Okay... Jacob is ending up to be the character that is changing the most. I thought it would be Edward/The Cullens. I'm kind of glad that I don't have much background on him because I've read that **his story is pretty screwed up**, too; and I'd like to fix it if I was to go out of my way to rewrite it.

In my mind, Jacob is very much based on a childhood friend of mine who *I* made mud pies with, ha! He was just your typical white boy with always-messed-up sandy blond hair; and he always wore sneakers, jeans and a white t-shirt. I lived in Southern California (Oceanside) at the time, and he was a surfer kid for sure! We would walk home from school together and he would show off by stepping on snails along the sidewalk just so I could yell at him and feel sorry for them. I was seven years old and I still remember his name to this day - Lee. I had the biggest crush on him for some silly reason!

JACOB, of course, doesn't look ANYTHING like Lee nor does he come from the same kind of culture. But, aren't we all pretty much the same inside no matter where we come from? Bella feels about Jacob the same way I felt about Lee. Everything else surrounding Jacob is going to HEAVILY rely on Taylor Lautner's movie version of Jacob, except there WILL BE alot of correcting surrounding him.

IF I was REALLY going to rewrite this saga, I would of course read through Stephenie's entire version. And, I only live a few hours from the real Forks, WA. I would probably have visited the town and the Quileute reservation. I grew up around reservations in the Midwest, and I had native friends growing up; but THIS culture would be different, and I would want to get to know them better in order to get to know Jacob better.

But, as it is... This is how I would have tried to fix the Quileute Tribe's Creation Oral History that is twisted into Twilight. And again, since I'm not actually doing this rewrite; I'm adding these little bits of information at the beginning before I start the actual summary of "Twilight New Moon and Eclipse ReVAMPED & ReWOLFED".  
**  
Jacob's Storyline ReWOLFED**

As the original Quileute Tribe's creation oral history goes... Qwati, a being known as "The Transformer" comes to the mouth of the Quileute River; and finding no Humans there, decided to turn two wolves into Humans. At THAT time (thousands of years ago), animals walked like Humans do now except they were animals. (I've probably got that last detail explained a little foggy, but basically that's it).

So... WHAT IF we consider that THIS is actually what happened... And WHAT IF Qwati had ALSO provided a way for the tribe to protect themselves from other mystical and/or supernatural creatures that inhabited the world en masse at that point in time; by anointing some of them throughout their generations with the ability to temporarily REVERT/phase back into their ORIGINAL "mystical" form in order to protect the tribe?

The number of supernatural beings has significantly decreased throughout the ages and many have become extinct, but obviously not all of them. And Qwati's provision for these indigenous people wouldn't fizzle out with time. After all, THIS is a REAL story; and GODS don't abandon their children JUST because a bunch of TIME has gone by, ha!

These "Quileute Mystical Wolf Warriors" phase for ANY creature with a mythical/supernatural essence (NOT just Vampires, there will be no "cold ones" myth) that is ALSO a danger to them. BOTH intent to harm AND the need for a supernatural way for them to defend themselves against malevolent supernatural beings might have caused a member of their tribe to phase. IF we go ahead and make it that detailed; the tribe could live next to the Cullen's all this time, because they have no intent to harm. BUT something would have awakened SOMEONE'S internal mystical essence when James, Victoria and Laurent started hanging around.

Jacob is the son of a Chief. It makes sense that he would be the anointed one to begin with. Sorry Jake, I'm not going to give you the option to be an "Alpha". However, you'll be the leader of your own pack, at least for awhile. Maybe we'll give you a couple of mystical wolf buddies when Victoria starts to become a handful. BUT, in the beginning, I wouldn't make a "pack".

This kind of mystical-creature threat does not come around very often. HOWEVER, the tribe may phase "as many mystical warriors as needed" depending on the situation AND how many "anointed" tribe members are available at the time.

As we get into New Moon, Jacob's body is really starting to "wake up" because Victoria has her sights on Bella - who will be doing alot of hanging out at Jacob's place throughout New Moon.

Since it has been awhile since the Quileute's have had a visit from a supernatural creature - I was thinking that it might be cool for there maybe to be at least ONE other Quileute Tribe member - maybe an old man or woman - who had experienced this mystical phasing situation in decades past, who could mentor him. I'm not sure about that part, yet - maybe it's been so long, that these "mystical wolf warriors" have become legend for the tribe. Maybe they have to relearn about all this, themselves - that might be fun.

Jacob will also NOT turn into an actual wolf like they are in Stephenie's version of Twilight. He MIGHT look something like this, maybe a little more Human, yet; AND we would make him more "Quileute". (I wish I knew where I found this, sorry. I'll gladly give credit where credit us due if anyone can clue me in.)

The Quileute Tribe does NOT KNOW that The Cullen's are Vampires; although they probably suspect that there is something unusual about them like everyone else does. But, they are living in this world just as clueless as we all are. There is NO TREATY between the Quileute Tribe and the Cullen's.

Discovering that they are Vampires and deciding how they are going to respond to that would have been one of the climaxes in this rewrite. Can you imagine, us mere Humans, even a culture with a mystical history like this one; suddenly having to deal with the knowledge that things like Vampires REALLY DO exist? What WOULD we do about that? How would we respond? What would we really think about it?

You can expect a very heated discussion between Edward and Jacob when he finds out what they are - he's been in love with Bella all his life. Edward being a VAMPIRE is definitely a concern to him. And now Jacob has FANGS, too! ;

BTW - Of COURSE VAMPIRES HAVE FANGS! I "get" that Stephenie was trying to make her Vampires blend into Human civilization; but couldn't she have tried a LITTLE harder, here? MY Twilight ReVAMPED Vampires WILL have incisor teeth that WILL extend into fangs when they feed. Bella is going to LOVE Edward's fangs (as well as her own), ha!

**The Volturi**

You know what... The entire wonky Twilight saga storyline could ALSO easily have been done without bringing in the Volturi. They really are not NEEDED. Victoria is really all the Vampire conflict they need, and Bella has 2 guys to decide between, and then she gets married and has a surprise baby; then she is turned into a Vampire, herself. This is PLENTY, it could probably ALL have fit into ONE or TWO books! (*My* version would have been THREE longish books, not four.)

THAT's the story of Twilight... That's the part of Twilight that Stephenie Meyer really cared about and spent time on. She didn't care about rest of her characters OR her pretty story. ALL this winding stuff surrounding it, like the Wolfpack and the Volturi, was supposed to convince us all that this BAD, domestic goddess fairytale was supposed to be a "saga". And I know... at the moment I appear to be the ONLY PERSON who can see that.

**HOWEVER, The Volturi**** are TOO DAMN COOL to leave out, LoL! **PLUS, they WILL allow the story to continue past the birth of our beloved little hybrid. And isn't that one of the things we're all interested in - _**WHAT is it like for Bella to become AN ACTUAL Vampire? **_How would her and Edward's relationship change? How are they all going to fit this new little vamp baby into their lives? (You can expect my little vamp hybrid to be alot different.) WHAT IS Bella's POWER going to be? (Yeah, she's got a NEW ONE that she's gonna blow you away with!) And of course... WHOSE decision is it to decide whether this baby should exist or not? (BTW, DON'T count on Jacob doing any imprinting in this rewrite.)

But, I'm jumping ahead... I read through some about the Volturi in New Moon, and I thought Stephenie did a pretty good job of describing them; although Aro is the character that stands out the most to me. I liked how she aged this Vampire by making is hair "floaty", ha!**  
****  
**AND... I liked Aro's demeanor, he's a pretty powerful Vampire (HE probably could have raised up a newborn vamp army). He doesn't need to be mean to get the job done! He's chilling, and SO is his Adams-family, ha!

There isn't much I would change about The Volturi. I WOULD change them into real-make-believe Vampires like I would The Cullen's, but I don't think much rewriting would be needed for them. I WOULD have made them bigger in this rewrite. You could have expected them to BE AT THE WEDDING in Breaking Dawn! (Was I the only person who thought that situation would have been hysterical?) WHY wouldn't they come? Alice invited them, OF COURSE they would come! Aro would be DELIGHTED! LoL!

So, while you could have counted on "my style" of a rewrite on all these things. You could pretty much count on everything being "as it was in Stephenie's version of Twilight New Moon" UP UNTIL Jacob starts to pull away from Bella, EXCEPT:

**New Moon & Eclipse Rewrite Summary**

Things will pretty much stay the way they were at the beginning of New Moon. Bella and Edward's relationship will seem to have continued to flourish since we left our beloved couple (see "Meadow Scene below, this is where I would insert it, as if this was the beginning of Eclipse). Jacob will still kind of be in the background trying to get as much attention as he can from Bella. He'll still make her that little, carved wolf charm for her birthday. (I may have the wolf charm confused with the dream-catcher. The wolf charm is what I would have had him give her on "this" birthday". The dream-catcher/nightmare thingy will come later. ;)

In Twilight already, it would have been made clear that Jacob loves Bella; even if he doesn't quite realize it thoroughly yet, himself. But, she's got a boyfriend now and he's been trying to fight his feelings for her.

In FACT... Since Edward can READ MINDS... *I'm* thinking that HE would have SEEN that Jacob and Bella "have something" between them before this EVEN though she can't see it; and MAYBE that is one of the things that compels him to leave her. Talk about a sacrifice. Maybe he's HOPING they will get together. THIS nugget might give Edward & Jacob something to bond over, later; although they have a LONG way to go, ha! (I will acknowledge that Stephenie may very well have written this saga that way.)

In fact, YES... I am going to use the scene where Jacob gives Bella the wolf charm as THE THING that eventually convinces Edward that he really SHOULD leave Bella. While he IS irritated with Jacob while he is in the middle of that scene at school; it will replay in Edward's mind after Bella gets hurt at her Birthday Party.

Bella WOULD have had that dream featuring her Nana because she WOULD be concerned about "looking older than Edward". But, **NO on Bella hating her Birthday. **No, she won't LOVE it; but she won't have the high-level of disdain for it that she seems to have (in the movie, anyway, I would imagine her hatred for it is even more melodramatic in the books). I'm assuming that Stephenie was trying to put a spotlight on the age differences between Bella & Edward, which is GOOD! Of course Bella would be concerned about their age difference and her "looking older" someday; YES, the dream scene would be in here.

But, Bella is a little-too-over-the-top in a very turn-offish kind of way with regards to people giving her presents. YES, she IS VERY SHY (I know this, and I wrote her that way in my 1st chapter rewrite). BUT, she is ALSO 1) sensitive and perceptive enough to know that it is in THE GIVING of gifts that OTHER people, not just the recipient, receive joy; and 2) she's NO different than the REST OF US! Who the HECK among us doesn't like to be spoiled just a bit, once or twice a year? *I*, for one, WANT to see Bella get spoiled on her Birthday, ha!

**Edward & Bella in the Meadow **Since Edward & Bella are in Senior Year now, I'm going to BUMP the beginning scene from ECLIPSE into the beginning of New Moon, but change it. The MEADOW is supposedly "the place" Edward & Bella fall in love, AND it should have more significant importance within the storyline. It is "their place". I would think things are that way in the books, maybe they are. I didn't really insert the meadow into my first summary rewrite; but I would have certainly made the meadow a "character object" within this story JUST like Bella's beloved truck, ha!

But, in this meadow scene, our couple is going to be discussing their post-graduation plans. Since I haven't thought out this entire saga yet, I'm not entirely sure where Bella & Edward might end up in college.

I know in the movie Alaska is mentioned, but since *I* am from Seattle and I could have written about that location better; I probably would have changed it to there. The climate is similar to Forks for the same reasons AND Seattle is a wonderfully eclectic and accepting place to get lost in. The "weirder" you are, the more readily you are accepted, ha!

YES, Bella IS interested in going to college (and she always has been); but I don't think she has a career focus in mind, yet. MANY people don't at this point in their lives. MAYBE she does; only Stephenie Meyer could tell us, for sure, ha! I know she mentions a "science program" to her mother at some point in the movie, but I don't really see Bella as a Science buff.

*I* think Stephenie was trying to convince us all that Bella was extra-smart for "being into" more cerebral subjects, like Science. I think she's more abstract in the way she likes to think. There is NOTHING WRONG with being a smart person AND being interested in something like art or music or writing, etc. It's NOT a "girly thing" to steer away from.

In *my* version of this rewrite, Bella kind of NEEDS to be more abstract in her way of thinking (NOT that she can't excel at BOTH cerebral AND abstract subjects). You'll see more about "why my Bella is that way" toward the end in Breaking Dawn. ;)

Bella and Edward will be talking about where they are going to go to college and their plans surrounding that. Bella is too young, Edward isn't thinking about marrying her yet. NOT that he isn't planning to marry her someday, ha! BUT, it's too soon for Bella and he KNOWS that. Edward is over a hundred years old AND he has so far demonstrated NOTHING BUT respect (and even admiration) for Bella "still growing up". He isn't thinking about marriage to this extent, YET. (I suppose it is easier for him to not have to go there yet, however, since my Bella isn't begging him to turn her.)

He IS thinking about "making every dream of her's come true" however, of course, ha!

And Bella isn't planning on EVER being without Edward at this point. I mean, she certainly isn't thinking about marrying him; but she isn't exactly planning on this relationship EVER ending, either. I don't think Bella is putting much - if any - thought into marriage at this point in her story.

YES, you could expect some good Edward-Bella romance in this scene anyway that would have reconnected us to their VERY SECRET (in case you haven't noticed, yet) forbidden romance, ha! Yes, Charlie and everyone else knows that they are a couple - BUT, NO ONE knows that Edward/The Cullen's are Vampires!

I don't remember mentioning yet that the MORE satiated Vampires are with HUMAN blood, the MORE normal the color of their skin appears to Humans. The more hungry they are, the "whiter" and more dead-looking their skin becomes. AND their eyes DO NOT change to "amber" when they are hungry; as COOL as that seemed, admittedly. My Vampire's eyes will STAY whatever color they originally where before they were changed into Humans; BUT they will darken and/or lighten depending on their state of hunger.

I'm making this change for a few different reasons, but NOT because I don't think the "amber-eyes" idea wasn't neat. I just think it would be far easier for these Vampires to live among Humans without their eyes being so strange. HOW many people do you know with amber eyes. PLUS, everyone knows that The Cullen's are not blood relatives. We Humans are NOT that dense. It makes no sense for the average Human who interacts with any of the Cullen's on a daily basis to not notice the changing color of their eyes.

But MORE IMPORTANTLY... I want The Volturi to be able to come to the wedding in Breaking Dawn, ha! Making their eyes a more believable color instead of red (which is ALSO kind of a cool Vamp-twist); will make it more possible for them to attend.

**YES on Bella having a Birthday Party AND the paper-cut scene! **Again, I've read some wonky things from people out here about that scene being silly. But, not ONLY does it provide Edward with a strong, BELIEVABLE reason to leave Bella in order to move the story along; but YEAH, that is part of what Twilight IS!

In some ways it IS corny on TOP OF being more than a little quirky, even comedic, at times. THAT's one of the charming things about The Twilight Saga! And besides, it IS a believable scene; and we're leaving as many believable scenes (that also actually apply to the storyline) of Stephenie's version in here that we can.

I don't know if Bella actually got a new stereo for the truck from Emmett in the book or not, but I loved that! BUT, shouldn't that gift for Bella have been from both Emmett AND Rosalie? (Maybe the book is different.) WHY was Rosalie forced to give Bella a separate gift at Alice's coaxing? I KNOW she is supposedly written to be a biotch in the books, but COME ON! She's supposedly MARRIED to Emmett, right? Why wouldn't it have been from both of them?

Also, Bella would have gotten a brand NEW CUSTOM-made-just-for-her backpack from Edward to replace her old one that he knows she has so far refused to replace because she has never been able to "find another one like it", ha! He'll throw the CD he made for her along with another new journal inside, as well.

And OH YEAH... Edward would have kidnapped Bella's truck at some earlier point; maybe he would have made it appear to have "broken down" and volunteered to fix it. He puts a new engine in it, has it repainted and the upholstery replaced, etc. Basically, he "spiffs it up" for her (that's probably when Emmett installed the new stereo, too). ;)

The trunk is something that NOT only Bella - but EDWARD - has an endearing spot for (as well as the rest of The Cullen's, ha!), because of what happened at the end when they first meet in the **Chapter One: First Sight Rewrite**. It's hysterical! I really DID NOT plan that out at all - it just came out like that, LoL!

In this rewrite, Edward would have had the truck sitting in front of her house as a surprise for Bella when she wakes up that morning on her birthday. She would have had to drive to school in it, ha! Edward would have (of course) asked Charlie for his permission; but Charlie will be just as surprised as Bella at just "how much" he does to the truck. He certainly hadn't mentioned a new engine, LoL!

But, after what almost happens to Bella at the party, we all know Edward's attitude changes. The truck is really the "only thing" he can't take away or erase about himself from Bella when he leaves her in order to "make it seem like he never existed". It's not like he can take the truck away from her, too. In fact, because of this reason, I'm not sure I would have Edward take anything away from Bella when he leaves. I'm not sure having him do that really effects Bella any differently. She would be deeply devastated when he leaves whether he takes anything or not.

As I said above, I would have made **Victoria stay away for just a little while longer **than in Stephenie's version; until AFTER Edward leaves (I realize that throws out the lying-deception thing that happens between Edward & Bella, but again, it was so unnecessary. Edward will have other opportunities to screw up. :)

I think Edward would have needed to be convinced that Victoria wasn't a threat to Bella any longer when he leaves. (I'm sure he expected the wolf pack to protect her in Stephenie's version, but they do not exist yet in this rewrite.) Victoria has been gone for awhile, and it's likely that she'll come looking for him instead of Bella. He'll make sure he is easy for her to find. In fact, before he completely leaves; I would imagine that The Cullen's would do some kind of sweep of the area just to make sure she hasn't been hanging around. Plus, they have probably been watching for her up to this point.

ALSO, I would imagine that Alice did some sort of futuristic read with her visions surrounding Bella before they left. BUT, since she CAN'T SEE JACOB because he will be different after he starts to phase; AND because he is the one who encounters Victoria and continues to encounter her throughout this story, she can't see anything surrounding Victoria yet.

**BUT BEYOND that...** Since we are changing Jacob's story, I think it will be more interesting if he starts to phase into his mystical-wolf self AFTER the Cullen's leave (I realize he does, but the pack is in place in SM's version). EVERYTHING surrounding it will be a complete surprise and mystery to him (and the Quileute Tribe), at first. You can expect Jacob's father, Billy, and the rest of the Quileute Tribal leaders to become involved in helping him to figure out what's going on with him. NONE of them have ever experienced anything like this happening before.

They will all be learning and discovering things about themselves through Jacob in many ways. After all, he is TRANSFORMING/reverting back into the ORIGINAL Quileute "state of being". And while it wouldn't take them long to recognize their own mystical history in what's happening with Jacob; YEAH, they would have to figure it out, and they would learn ALOT about themselves through that.

I would either 1) move already-created characters into these slots; or 2) create a few new ones. If I was actually rewriting this, I would take the time to work all that out (and you know what... I would PROBABLY also find a Quileute friend/collaborator to help me work all this stuff out believably with Jacob. You could also expect alot of things being told from Jacob's POV throughout these two books/rewrite.)

Jacob will essentially be FORCED to phase when Victoria starts to become a threat in order to protect Bella and his tribe. And THAT way, he and the tribe will be learning about Vampires BEFORE they realize that the Cullen's are Vampires. BELLA will be their beginning source of knowledge on this, although they will figure out how & where to expand their research.

AFTER The Cullen's return later, it will become a serious issue that will need to be discussed between them. Maybe THIS is where Carlisle will need to explain his theory regarding "how they have a conscience" even though they are Vampires (Bella has probably already heard his story by this time).  
**  
**The tribe will probably need a little more convincing beyond that... And MAYBE even CHARLIE is in on this conversation. Maybe THIS is where the "forbidden" part of the romance will come into play for Bella & Edward for awhile. BUT, I can see Charlie becoming "the voice of reason" during this conversation. He might remind them all about various times Carlisle's path has crossed with theirs - like when someone's grandfather needed that emergency surgery, or when someone's kid got hurt in that automobile accident (PLUS his OWN experience with Carlisle saving BOTH him and Bella last year). They WILL be watching the Cullen's but they will "give them a chance" to prove themselves before they ask them to leave.

It won't matter - Charlie will NOT want Bella to be anywhere NEAR Edward, ha! Don't put too much into this idea, I'm really not sure if Charlie would have become involved since it is a tribe thing - but, they may have reached out for help and Charlie is someone they work with AND trust. I DO like inserting the "forbidden" part of this romance. That is one of the things Twilight gets hit for - HOW can it be about a forbidden romance when everyone is so supportive? It would almost have to be inserted here if it is going to become something - I'm really not sure yet, ha!  
**  
No trip for Bella & Edward to Florida, sorry (see above).** Don't worry though, Edward WILL meet Renee, LoL!  
**  
Edward Leaves Bella **This is another place where Stephenie gets hit alot. I haven't read the books but if they are written anything like the movie I WOULDN'T CHANGE A THING about how Bella responds to Edward leaving. Not only is she NOT expecting it; but again, Edward is a VAMPIRE and they are NOT ONLY in love, but metaphysically-enthralled with each other. From the movie perspective, anyway, Bella's reaction to Edward leaving isn't even SORT OF over the top, ha! It would be DEVASTATING to her.

Bella would need ALOT of "mourning" time and she would eventually need a REALLY GOOD diversion. Enter Jacob, one of her MOST dear friends! You could probably insert most of Stephenie Meyer's stuff in here since I haven't read it. I've heard Jacob is the most fleshed-out character she created. It's probably pretty good writing.  
**  
**Bella and Jake will have a few intense conversations, but also alot of fun during this time. They both kind of need it right now.**  
**  
**Jacob starts to pull away from Bella when he starts to phase as Victoria gets serious in her intentions. **That will, of course, be the reason for him pulling away from her (just like Stephenie wrote it). BUT, it will be MUCH more personal for him. He'll be alone, AND he'll be alot more clueless about "what is happening" to him. In many ways, he'll be shocked/shaken, at first.

Jacob is going to NEED Bella and she has gotten to the point where she kinda "needs to be needed". Their love story falls together easily, but incredibly slowly because of all this other "stuff" that is going on around them. Plus, it's gotten a late start AND Bella is still a little enthralled and certainly still in love with Edward, that isn't helping, either. It will end up developing just a little too slowly before Edward returns... But you all already know that.

I've read in LOTS of places, MANY fans feel that Bella should have chosen Jacob. Since I haven't read the books, I honestly couldn't tell you what my opinion would be. But, I bet it was pretty DARN hard for Stephenie to force herself to bring Bella back around to falling back into Edward when she was getting to the point of having to match the end of this story into Breaking Dawn (_**which, she had written previously**). Just knowing that's how so many people feel about him; I may very well go back and read about him someday, JUST to find out which team I would actually be on, ha!_

Jacob starts to pull away almost halfway through the book; and when he does start to pull away, Bella WILL be hurting again (I'm sure Stephenie wrote it this way, that's how it looks in the movie). She won't understand, all she will see/feel is the pain of his rejection. She'll start to fall back into her depression again (she isn't quite out of it to begin with). Her thoughts will automatically fall back toward missing Edward, except NOW it's DOUBLE the pain!

Bella will be hallucinating about Edward somehow through all of this, and she may have discovered that "danger" will instigate visions of him (she and Jake will still probably hop on the bikes); but Edward will also be heavy in her dreams. Jacob would have given Bella the dream-catcher/nightmare thingy by this time because she's told him about her dreams being heavy and bad for awhile.

BUT Bella's parents aren't going to give her the opportunity to completely sink back into this depression just because Jake has pulled away from her. And since Bella refuses to leave Forks. INCOMING MEREDITH! Yeah, you'll get to meet Bella's friend from Phoenix, Meredith! (YES, Bella's other friends from school are still around; but she's never really brought them into her life because she's always been wrapped up in Edward and then she sank into this depression. She has probably reached out to them before this time (Bella & Jessica going shopping and Mike, Jake and Bella going to the theater would still be in here); but Bella needs someone a little more... loud and annoying, ha! PLUS her parents like the idea of having someone with Bella almost constantly. They are really worried about her.)

Like I said above, **Jacob has his hands full just trying to figure out **what the heck is going on with him. It will take him WEEKS to get a grip; simply because he keeps changing involuntarily into this wolf warrior to chase some Human-monster thing. We'll see what happens through his POV alot during this time. I would be switching back and forth between him and Bella. We'll watch our wolf-Jacob kill LAURENT! AND it is during this time that his tribe will be trying to help him figure out what is going on with him.

Meredith is kind of a Godsend because she is such a whirlwind, literally. Renee has warned Charlie about her, but she pretty much blows everyone's mind that she meets without trying. Bella WILL have a hard time focusing on her depression with Meredith in the picture. Meredith will "take her away".

Meredith is actually surprised at how much she enjoys the great outdoors. She's ALWAYS been a city kid, and we will learn ALOT about her and more about why these two are such good friends. Meredith will take Bella to check up on Jacob one day, and she will insist that they have a conversation. Jacob and Meredith will not get along very well. She's 100% on Bella's side and she wants her friend to be happy. And she doesn't care whether he likes her or not.

Meredith will kind of fade back into the background for awhile after Bella and Jacob start talking and hanging out together again. She'll find all kinds of things to do on her own, like check out "the underground music capital of the World", SEATTLE! (She will also fall in love with the truck and borrow it alot, ha!) Charlie will actually have a hard time dealing with this because he is SUPPOSED to be responsible for Meredith; but Meredith takes off to Seattle for DAYS at a time! Renee, at first, has to constantly reassure him that she is a "free spirit" and that's just how she is, ha!)

Jacob will eventually confide in Bella as to what has been going on with him. She'll ask questions and figure out that he has probably been chasing Victoria. He'll take her to the tribal leaders where she will tell them "what she knows" about Victoria and Vampires. She will keep the part about "how" she knows all this vague, but it won't be hard for her.

They are well-aware of the strange "large animal attacks" that were happening last year; and both Charlie AND Bella had been attacked by one. And while they may try and push for more information, our girl will keep her mouth shut about the Cullens also being Vampires at first. In fact, they will NOT KNOW about the Cullens until after they return. But, JACOB will figure it out, easily - he'll be able to tell by the way they smell, now!

Meredith will eventually get Bella talking about Edward. It will be a pretty hard conversation about 3/4 of the way through the story; and Bella will realize and learn some pretty grown-up things about herself. In fact... IF this isn't TOO WEIRD for you to imagine, Bella & Meredith's conversation might sound alot like Bella & EDWARD's conversation at the end of Eclipse in the movie (minus the marriage proposal, ha!). She will tell Meredith how she felt when Edward and The Cullen's were around and how she doesn't feel like she'll ever really fit in here - MAYBE she doesn't even want to TRY to fit in, anymore. (It would be more than that, keep in mind this is a summary/rough draft,ha!)

It is toward the end of THIS conversation that VICTORIA is finally able to get her hands on BELLA!

Meredith has taken Bella up to the top of some cliffs, ha! (She's weird, she's really digging the great outdoors and they drove by them, once.) They are basically sitting up at the top (in broad, sunny daylight; Bella is thinking that Victoria isn't doing much hanging around) having a little picnic in this deep conversation; while Jacob is chasing a VERY daring, sparkling Victoria toward them!

Again, I don't know how this scene is written in the books, but it is HEARTSTOPPING in the movie! But, our Bella isn't going to be jumping into the water - Alice is GOING TO SEE (has already seen) Victoria actually picking Bella up off the ground and jumping OFF this cliff into the ocean with her!

What Alice WON'T see, of course, is our wolf-Jacob jumping in after her with his Human/Wolf self to SAVE Bella! Bella will not hit the water well and she will start to drift slowly off into unconsciousness, with her Edward hallucinations floating around her. Jacob may fight Victoria for a bit, although she may have let go of Bella as they were falling and swam off after she saw Jake following her. She probably didn't expect him to follow her. ;)

Meredith will watch all this in a panic and have already started to take the long way down to the beach. She is still a ways off when she sees Jacob (in his "just Human" form) carrying Bella up out of the water. She's limp and lifeless as he starts to do CPR on her.

By the time Meredith reaches them, Bella is starting to sputter up water and choke. They baby her for awhile and find her some warm clothes and then Jacob takes them home. He hasn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks. Not that he needs it as much; every time he phases, his body rejuvenates. But, it's not the same as a deep, hard sleep. (Btw, Bella and Jacob will already have had the "truck conversation" about Bella reminding him he's special, previously. It was originally at the end of this scene - and they WOULD have actually KISSED!)

And GUESS who is at Bella's place when they arrive. ALICE! (Was anyone else as tickled to see her the first time they watched this movie as *I* was? LoL!) Bella explains to Alice that Jacob saved her, and JACOB can SMELL that ALICE is a VAMPIRE! (But, he's not phasing because she has no intent to harm.)

There is a conversation about all this... And YEAH, Meredith is standing RIGHT THERE and they are all talking as if she isn't. Probably for the FIRST time in her life, SHE is flabbergasted, LoL! I have no idea how I would have actually written this scene. But in my mind, I see it kind of like a comedy. Jacob, Alice and Bella are all talking on top of each other explaining everything to each other (and arguing) while Meredith is standing there watching them and trying to decipher it all, ha!

And THEN... Just as the conversation starts getting even louder, Alice has her vision about Edward going to the Volturi to request his death. SHE is at first stunned to watch it; and then when she tells Bella what she just saw, panic ensues between Alice & Bella. (Alice sees things when people make decisions; so she would have seen Edward's decision when he MADE it. There is some time between then and when he has the opportunity to make the request.)

Bella takes Meredith up to her room with her. While she is changing her clothes, she gives Meredith instructions surrounding how to cover for her with regards to Charlie. Maybe they will call Charlie and tell him they are going to Seattle for a few days to hang out! In any case, THIS is something that Meredith is very good at, lying, ha! (We would have discovered all kinds of things about Meredith by this time.) But, she'll need to do it for a few days. It might work if Meredith is here, and if not; Bella will deal with the consequences with Charlie when she returns.

Jacob is NOT HAPPY about Bella leaving with Alice to go after Edward (of course). He'll be a little more insistent about it, even threaten to tell Charlie the truth about everything before YEAH, finally begging her to stay. Dang, that was a beautiful scene in the movie; well acted, Taylor! I was seriously feeling for him in that moment, ha! In this rewrite, THIS is when he tells Bella he loves her - in front of everyone, he doesn't care. He is the most desperate man on the planet at the moment.

But, we all know Bella "has to go".

I'm going to throw you "Team Jacob" fans a bone... IF I were to read this silly saga, and determine for myself that Bella REALLY WANTED to be with Jacob - I WOULD have rewritten it that way!

SO... Since I haven't read the story, all I have is the movie to fill in what happens next: Bella & Alice fly off to Italy to save Edward. I would imagine Stephenie had all kinds of things going through Bella's mind during this time. When I imagine what "my" Bella would have been thinking about...

The chaos that would be going through her mind would probably be mind-boggling. Her heart would be racing just at the thought of Edward possibly dying - much less committing suicide over HER! And being forced into the position of having to hurt Jacob that deeply on the fly is probably making her feel pretty BAD and guilty.

Bella and Alice may catch up a bit on the first leg of this trip, but I bet Bella is quiet for the most part. Maybe she is almost forced to start writing in her journal again. She'll write pages and pages of her thoughts down.

I think you can pretty much insert whatever Stephenie wrote in here about how Bella saves Edward and meets the Volturi, etc. I'm sure I would have put my own twist on things, but since I haven't fleshed this story out (because I haven't read it all the way through); I can't entirely tell you what I would do different. I thought the reunion kiss in that scene in the movie was a little... uneventful. I know, BAD me, ha! (I think that's the scene Rob & Kristen won "Best Kiss" for in New Moon, right?)

It's NOT the actual KISS that seemed off (NOR was it the buildup, I was cheering Bella through the fountain in her cute little canvas shoes to save Edward as loud as anyone in that moment, ha!); but the exchange of their conversation after the kiss... I don't really remember it exactly, but I remember sort of laughing and cringing at the same time. It was SO cheesy!

THIS is a VAMPIRE. Bella would/should have been able to tell JUST BY THAT FIRST REUNION KISS that Edward had been full of sh*t when he left her, LoL! NOT that our shy girl would have accused him of anything, she would still have been a little confused. But sorry New Moon movie crew, I was underwhelmed. ;)

**Let me think about it for a moment, maybe I can come up with an alternative something for you...**

First, Bella's SCENT would have come to Edward BEFORE she gets to him. And while he may have thought at first that he was imagining it ("Heaven"); Bella wouldn't have had to do much convincing to get him inside once she throws herself on him (as ADORABLE as that was meant to be, I'm sure). He would have probably PULLED her in, cornered her against a wall, and ATTACKED her, LoL!

That kiss would have been INSANELY intense! It would have lingered and lingered... Edward would have been relieved beyond being able to express it. He would have been voluntarily inhaling Bella's scent by the GULPS and NOT be in pain to do it. It would be like breathing in "real air" for him, like breathing in real air is for us Humans. His entire sensitivities surrounding Bella and her scent might have changed JUST in that moment because of his incredible relief at her being alive and "HERE"! Plus, now he CAN SEE what Alice is showing him in his mind. And while it doesn't quite clarify everything (how could it, LoL?), he is practically insane with joy!

I'm not even sure if I would have Edward & Bella say anything to each other during this kiss. Maybe, but not much. They are TOO BUSY to do much talking, ha!

But, in case you haven't noticed, yet; Edward is kind of being an *ss here. He has decided that NOT ONLY is he going to commit suicide; but he is going to make Humans aware of his monster-species in the process. He's showing disrespect for BOTH the Volturi as "royalty" of their species AND for the species of Vampires, as a whole.

THIS more than anything is pissing the Volturi off. Edward is obviously a serious security risk. They would WANT to make Edward an example and teach him a lesson by making a big deal out of Bella, afterwards. Killing her would be a pretty good lesson, you have to admit. ;)

I would have had Aro making a bigger deal about Edward's behavior in this rewrite, it wouldn't have been about "Bella knowing about Vampires". That's silly, ALOT of "make-believe" Humans KNOW about Vampires. Human Vampire SLAYERS are a relatively common thing. (That's how Carlisle started out, ha!)

IF this story was to continue on and on and on... I would have eventually made Bella a bridge between Humans and Vampires. As a Human in this scene, she "gets" that they are creatures that NEED to be respected for several reasons, not just because they could kill her in an instant. She would eventually, especially after she is changed into a Vampire, come to appreciate their existence in this world.

Bella would come to help Edward appreciate his species, and she would bring more awareness to Vampires by reminding them about their formerly-Human condition. NOT that she will change the way they live... But because she is a "new" Vampire of THIS generation, and she proves herself to be an intelligent, perceptive Vampire; AND because she has a Human-Vampire hybrid CHILD that gives her a reason for maintaining a connection to Humans; maybe she would eventually become sort of "Vampire Ambassador" for Humans, ha!

In any case, they are taken down into the lair of the Volturi (I don't know what Stephenie officially calls it, sorry); and I think everything pretty much happens just like I saw it in the movie, taking the exceptions above.

Aro will become fascinated with ALL three of these people! TWO of them are Vampires with VERY special powers AND part of Carlisle's family, who is an old friend; and this Human girl who may turn into a remarkable Vampire someday SOON (as promised).

As they are leaving the Volturi, there is a scene of tourists being lead down into the lair; and while nothing is shown about what happens to these people, you are given the impression that they are killed/eaten by the Vampires. Hmmm... My suspension of belief has a difficult time believing that these tourists just walk into Voltaire and don't walk out again without someone noticing, ever. It is a stationary place and people must constantly be reported missing from it. Maybe Stephenie created some sort of elaborate scheme surrounding it that makes sense.

You know... It just seems like this "saga" would have been SO much shorter and EASIER for you to write, if you had just spent ONE, GOOD half hour researching Vampires, Stephenie. It really is like you made things alot harder for yourself (as well as the rest of us) by NOT doing just a little BIT of research. Although, now that I think about it, THIS doesn't really have anything to do with you getting Vampire Lore wrong, does it? But it certainly seems like it was inserted into this spot in order to make us all BELIEVE that you knew what the heck you were talking about. LoL!

I don't think Bella would have needed to witness this "people getting killed by the Volturi" scene in order for her to be disturbed enough about these Vampires to dream about them. She probably can't stop dreaming about them for awhile just because they were so disturbing. She has now seen what REAL Vampires are like. James, Victoria and Laurent are kittens compared to these creatures. They are obviously powerful, they have made an impression, AND they have insisted that she be changed into a Vampire.

This is something Bella has, of course, thought about and talked about with Edward and Alice and probably a few more Cullen's by this time. I think the topic is something everyone has just kind of skirted up to this point. They've all worried a bit about how this relationship might work out over the long haul, but no one wanted to spoil the fun "falling in love" time for Edward & Bella.

Their families were HAPPY for them for awhile, BOTH of them, really. Charlie & Renee were a little relieved that Bella finally did something "normal" like get a boyfriend (even IF they don't know he's a Vampire yet, ha)! It had been FUN for Charlie to watch his daughter fall in love for the first time. It would have been fun for him to become the "concerned father" and do things like officially meet Edward, etc. He hasn't been able to help much with Bella growing up, and him being able to go through these last couple teenage years with her has been really special for him.

I think Bella would again be pretty quiet on the trip back to Forks. There would have been at least one good, but shortish, conversation between Edward and Bella; but he is worried now... He may very well have thoroughly screwed everything up, and NOW he realizes how ignorant he was to leave Bella in the first place. What he was hoping for when he left, for Bella to move on with her life; was a virtual impossibility, and it was cruel for him to leave her.

PLUS, he knew when he left her that he was breaking promises he had previously made to her, BIG ones. She may very well NEVER forgive him; and YEAH, the fact that he can't read her mind will be driving him CRAZY on this return trip home. Alice will be making extra efforts to smooth things over. If anyone has a good, long conversation during this return trip it would be between Edward and Alice.  
**  
Upon Returning to Forks**

Since I haven't thought all this out, I'm really not sure how these scenes play out; but here's the rough draft:

Bella will re-hook up with Meredith in Seattle and drive home with her. Charlie will not know yet (but he will find out later), that Bella & Meredith have pulled this stunt and lied to him.

Jacob will immediately seek out the Cullen's when they return, and THIS is probably where he and Edward will have a heated conversation. Jacob will be very frustrated that he can't "just phase" into his wolf-self to engage Edward in a fight (because Edward has no intent to harm). Before he leaves, he will insist that they attend a tribal meeting to discuss their "Vampireness" with the leaders. I keep thinking that Charlie is going to be involved in all this, too...

BEFORE this meeting happens, Bella will seek Jacob out and they will have a long talk. She will have done ALOT of thinking about everything up to this point, and she will tell Jacob that she HAS made a decision about her future and who she wants to spend her life with. And while she isn't exactly falling all over Edward yet at this point because she's still pretty mixed up inside, she KNOWS "it's him... it's ALWAYS been him".

AND Bella knows her feelings about Edward will never change, now. Her feelings for Jake won't make any difference. (I liked this scene in Eclipse, but I'm combining these TWO break-up scenes with Jacob into ONE. The poor boy does NOT need to be tortured anymore, ha!) Bella knows that she needs to take care of this hanging string between her and Jake before she can move on with the rest of her life, eventually. She isn't in a hurry, ha!

This is a pretty hard conversation for both Bella AND Jake. It is always hard to be the one whose heart is getting broken; and it is ALMOST as painful to be the one doing the heartbreaking, especially for someone like Bella. She DOES love Jacob, yeah it's hard! They will also discuss Edward being a Vampire. Bella will basically tell him, "Whatever happens will happen. I know what they are and I'm not afraid" (she'll be lying, of course, but us Twihards will completely forgive her, ha!).

The meeting will happen within the first couple of days after the Cullen's return. Everyone will be there, and it WON'T take place outside by a fire at night. It will start in the afternoon in a typical meeting room somewhere on the reservation with all the Quileute Tribal Leaders, Charlie, Jacob, The Cullen's (all of them), and Bella & Meredith (It will be really hard to keep Meredith out of all this. She is DYING to meet Edward, LoL!)

Meredith is on her way back to Phoenix in a few days, but she has many plans for returning to Seattle to go to school WITH Bella. AND, because Seattle is a music haven for her, she plans to see if she can convince her two "Bad Bach" band mates to join her to see if they can make a go of fame. YES, this girl has PLANS and the DRIVE to accomplish them!

The conversation will probably go alot like I spelled out above, with Carlisle explaining "why" they don't have the desire to feed off of Humans, etc. Charlie will stick up for them by remembering and reminding everyone about "what the Cullen's were like" before they left. But YES, he will be VERY concerned about Edward & Bella's relationship, now.

Toward the end of this meeting... Alice has a vision that Edward can also see. One of the things about Alice's visions, is that she doesn't necessarily see things "far ahead" UNLESS people have made decisions surrounding long-term things that affect their lives that far. AND she has been in Italy with all this stress surrounding Edward & Bella, she hasn't exactly been "tapped into" Victoria.

BUT, even if she isn't "watching" someone... IF there is something going on with them that is going to affect HER LIFE, her visions will automatically warn her. She doesn't have to access them. She probably COULD have seen this vision earlier, if she had.

Victoria has taken a few days off, but she is on her way and she is NOT ALONE. Incoming NEWBORNS, ha! Just a few, maybe 8 or 10, give or take. As far as Victoria knows, the only thing she has standing between her and Bella is JACOB; and he's already killed Laurent. So far, she hasn't been able to get past him, herself; so she's bringing reinforcements! By the way, Victoria has been hanging out up in Canada all this time and attacking Forks/Bella from that direction.

But STILL, she's planning on attacking the reservation and possibly Forks too (Wolf-Jake has REALLY pissed her off, ha!). She's pretty sure they will be able to kill Jacob, and then they can have free reign. Her intention is to turn her hungry new monsters LOOSE so that she can FINALLY get what she's been clawing for, BELLA. You can be sure she intends to sink her teeth into Bella and then go looking for Edward to torture him with her. But, things are not as they were the last time she was here.

The Cullen's have to both think and talk fast, Victoria is maybe a little over an hour away! They will explain the specialness of newborn Vampires and what Victoria's intentions are. The Tribe and Charlie will be pretty impressed with the unusual, supernatural abilities of the Cullen's (as well as relieved that they came back seemingly just in time). The Tribe will do an emergency gathering of people into shelters to keep them from getting "picked off" by Victoria's mini-army.

Charlie, Billy, Bella and Meredith will hole up with one group, and the rest of the tribal leaders will spread out in the shelters to keep people calm and informed. I'm not sure what all they would tell them, but I'm sure they would come up with something, ha!

Jacob suddenly has help with Victoria in the form of other Vampires that he really is not liking very well for alot of reasons. He and Edward will argue some more. They will all be shocked as Victoria and gang close in. FIVE more Quiluete's (pick your favorite ones!) revert into their mystical wolf form and join them at JUST the right time, of course, ha! Jacob will be incredibly relieved to see them. Not only for the extra help, but because he won't be fighting with "just the enemy", anymore.

There would be no posturing at the beginning of this battle. James was good at doing that, but Victoria has no patience for it at this point. She just wants that damn GIRL, LoL!

It IS evening by this time, and dark; and the Cullens & Jacob will meet Victoria and her newborn gang in a head-on collision. As the battle starts to heat up, Jacob's fellow wolf-warriors will join them and the fight will continue. The newborns will be ferocious and they will definitely make this battle seem almost impossible for our heroes to be able to win, at times. MAYBE one of the wolf warriors go down, someone definitely gets hurt - but it wouldn't have to be Jacob, this time.

YES, Jasper's expertise WILL come in extra-handy! Not only will he still give a (much briefer) class on newborn Vampires, we'll watch him turn into a whirl of death during the battle, ha! I read somewhere that the pack comes up with a similar phrasing about Jasper, but I don't remember it at the moment. It was cool.) But, they will take them out one by one... And Victoria will run away one last time, completely defeated and feeling like it.

The end of this battle would find the Cullens's and the wolf-warriors licking their wounds and finding a new appreciation for each other in all of this. Charlie would no-doubt be paying attention and be a little impressed, too; although it won't change anything about his feelings about Edward and Bella needing to stay away from each other. Charlie will make it a point to make this clear to Edward before taking Bella & Meredith home. It won't make Edward feel that great, ha!

Bella is really NOT in a frame of mind to think too hard about Edward or Jacob, yet. She's just ready to breathe a sigh of relief and hang out with her friend for a few days before she leaves. Meredith has been a lifesaver for Bella, and they have grown closer. And while she does feel guilty about hurting Jacob, she is also relieved that they are moving on. And besides, MEREDITH is starting to talk about Jacob now as if she LIKES him. Bella is having a hard time imagining that working out, but she's pretty sure Meredith will move on to another diversion before she has to worry about Meredith breaking Jacob's heart, ha!

Edward isn't really around much. He IS close enough to watch alot of private conversations between Bella and Meredith, and he WILL go back to watching her house at night while she is sleeping. But Bella will have asked for a little time/space during their conversation on the plane back to Forks from Italy, and he will be giving her that space.

After Bella & Meredith say goodbye and she leaves (Charlie will take her to the airport); Bella will make her way to the meadow (I'm pretty sure she can drive the truck most of the way). She'll meet Edward there, of course... They won't have planned it, but it won't be a surprise for either of them to meet up like this.

I only have this roughly thought out, but here goes...

Edward has been feeling awfully bad all this time... He's better, because he has read alot of Meredith & Bella's conversations; AND he knows that Bella has broken Jacob's heart. But still, he can't read her mind and in many ways she is a complete mystery to him. He has been miserable!

They will have a really cool conversation about Bella forgiving Edward. After Edward apologizes to her (and you KNOW it will be a really good one!); Bella will tell him something like, _**"If it took you leaving me to figure out that we're supposed to be together, then it was worth the pain."**_

This is another thing that alot of ladies don't like about Bella, she seems to forgive Edward too easily afterwards. I don't know how Stephenie wrote it; but after that BIG DAMN "I F*#k~ng MISSED YOU" KISS at Voltaire, the ONLY thing Bella will need to forgive Edward is TIME. And she won't need much, just a "settling" of her emotions.

They are both STILL obsessed/enthralled with each other and STILL very much in love. And again, Edward is a VAMPIRE! Because of this, both he and Bella are on a much faster track than maybe they should be. Edward will go "over the top" like he often does and ask Bella to marry him toward the end of their conversation. But, Bella is AFRAID of marriage and she's already told Edward this long before. He's just hoping...

Bella will NOT say no, but she won't say yes, either. She'll say something along the lines of, "It's not like I'm planning on spending my life with anyone other than you, Edward. I just don't want anything to change." (Maybe it would be more about things feeling too soon. It would be an intense conversation, and this is just a rough draft.)

Edward will understand this, especially after what he has just put Bella through. He will be a little disappointed, BUT he will give Bella his mother's ring ANYWAY. (He'll have some romantic reasoning to go along with it.) He'll put it on her right hand instead of her left, kind of like a commitment/promise ring instead of an engagement ring. He'll promise he'll NEVER leave her again - HE's making this commitment, NOW. Edward would _**wait forever **_for Bella to say "I Do", ha! Brace yourself.

Edward and Bella will make love at the end of this conversation! OMG, but she isn't married, yet! How DARE I? Hold onto your panties, Ladies... ;)

(FYI, I go into a sidetrek on the blog about Bella's engagement ring, and I've found a few different options for those of us who would really like a different one.)

YES, they WILL do the naughty ALL afternoon long, both in and out of the sunshine, LoL! Ok, I know what you ladies are all going to be thinking, 1) Does Edward's penis sparkle in the sun - of COURSE, LoL!; and 2) "What about Bella's virgin blood smearing all over the place?" Ick, I supposed we HAVE to think of that. But honestly, *I* wondered THAT about the Honeymoon!

I would think - BECAUSE Edward is a Vampire, it would be damn near impossible for him to have "virgin sex" with Bella without going into a frenzy. I don't think ANY Vampire could do that! So just glaze over this, Ladies... Like you did with Breaking Dawn. Isn't this where the "true love" part comes into play? Maybe there is a lake they can take a dip in, plus Bella has her backpack. She is ALWAYS (usually) prepared, ha! (Gosh, doesn't a HOT SPRINGS close by sound good!)

Vampire sex isn't quite the same as plain 'ol Human sex (not that Human sex isn't FUN ENOUGH, and not that I actually know about Vampire sex, ha!). But REALLY, it WOULD be DIFFERENT! Let's think about it for a moment...

Sure, Edward has a sliver of a soul... But it works differently now, and Vampires don't usually have one. Becoming a Vampire is a DISEASE or a CURSE, depending on your version of a Vampire. They can NEVER be cured of it because they have been so completely physically altered. (However, in the mystical world even the word "never" has it's exceptions - ie., Buffy's Angel and Spike. But, Buffy's Vampires are DEMONS and alot of mystical magics surround their existence.)

In this rewritten version of Twilight, I've been treating it more like a disease since we're trying to keep things simple and stay away from stuff like magic. The EXCEPTION to this rewritten Twilight Vampire disease is that a Human CAN KEEP a sliver of their soul that CAN INFLUENCE their Vampire personalities BASED ON "how" (not NECESSARILY "how well") that Human has nurtured their soul before they were changed.

This is why Vampires usually like to turn Humans who are "bad" or "evil" to begin with... They will probably turn into Vampires with the tendencies they had developed within themselves as a Human. Things like being able to lie really well or fight really well, etc.

They turn Humans who will compliment their soulless Vampire existence, and SIMPLY FEED off the extra-yummy ones they want to "feel like"; BECAUSE it is LIKELY that a person who smells better already HAS a partially-soul-fused spirit. They are REALLY (usually) too yummy for them NOT to kill. And besides, a completely soulless Vampire is MUCH more useful within the cadre, ha!

A Vampire can't "just start to care" about a Human while they are draining them - that wouldn't happen. They do NOT have "care" Human sensibilities. (Maybe THIS is more Alice & Jasper's issue - they seem to CARE more about the individual they are draining. The Cullen's seem to have compassion about Human life, in general.)

In the case of the Cullen Vamp family, Carlisle's POWERS of COMPASSION & FAITH instill the UNUSUAL sense of Human morality into their existence (Alice & Jaz each have their own reasons) - however large or small that may seem to them at times. I get the impression that it isn't THAT HARD for the Cullen's to step into their Vampire soullessness because it's got to be RIGHT on the edge and something they almost have to consciously work at to be aware of. (I LOVED how Rosalie SWOOPED in on her fiance to kill him in that wedding dress, LoL!)

THIS is probably where the effects of the re-animated blood that the Cullens drink really comes into play. It probably HELPS them maintain this awareness easier because it ALSO enhances - by SLIGHTLY "re-animating" - what little of a soul they have left inside of their bodies/brains.

I'm SORRY... Twilight's Cullen Family Vampires are the EXCEPTION to Vampires being soulless, evil creatures of the NIGHT - EVEN within TWILIGHT in this rewrite. Basically, I'm TAKING Vampires AND Werewolves BACK and LETTING us KEEP our idyllic ones at the SAME time, ha! :)

A REWRITTEN Twilight Vampire is basically what a HUMAN would BE like on this planet WITHOUT a soul. It is a disease that strips a Human being of their soul - which has been provided for us to exist in a potentially harmonious life on the Earth, depending on how we use this gift. When the soul is destroyed, things like the ability to process physical sensations into emotion is destroyed along with it. Drinking blood is kind of a treatment for the symptoms of their disease.

For instance, a Vampire has a strong sense of smell. And while we Humans can smell a Thanksgiving Turkey filling up a house with YUMMY aromas AND feel warm and nostalgic as we remember previous Thanksgivings with our families - Vampires can't process the input INTO EMOTION from their MUCH stronger physical sensations surrounding ANYTHING. All they can do is smell is the turkey really really well!

MAYBE it might cause them to remember past Thanksgiving Dinners they had with their families while they were still Human; but they would no longer feel the warm feelings that originally went along with it - in fact, if anything, it would IRRITATE them that they don't feel them anymore. THAT's why Vamps don't usually hang out with us Humans. We aren't very "relatable" for them anymore - we're just yummy, ha!

IF a Vampire were to feed off a Human WHILE the Human was feeling these "nostalgic emotions" THEN they would both be able to feel that Human's life experience surrounding that, and POSSIBLY be able to feel just a little bit of their own if they ever had similar ones before they were a Vampire.

Without a soul, Vampires may SEEM magical and amazing (and they CAN be); but they lack their "third dimension". And when it comes down to it, they are in a great deal of ETERNAL emptiness and angst. Because even though their bodies have been changed into these more-suitable Vampire "spirit-only" filled vessels; their physical, soulless, formerly-Human bodies are PRIMAL and wild in comparison without a soul to provide them with the subtle, ENRICHING delicacies of HUMAN LIFE that their bodies CRAVE.

Draining someone of their life force is VERY MUCH like sex for them. They LOVE violence because those are STRONG, primal feelings for us Humans - fear, terror, horror, etc. They are ALSO attracted to really potent, innocent Humans like babies, children and VIRGINS, etc. for the same reasons - draining a child is the ONLY way they can really "feel" that innocence... and IF they have terrorized that child first, THEN it's GOURMET baby, ha!

The way the Cullen's drink Human blood - through this re-animated Human "dead" blood is VERY MUCH like being "vegetarians" for Vampires because they are NOT causing the Humans they eat to become traumatized, NOR are they hunting them down to indulge in just the really good ones that would no doubt TASTE MUCH better to them. BUT, Vampires don't NEED the soul essence of the Human blood they drink to be "wound up in terrifying sensations" - THAT's just something they do because of their primal, soulless nature. THIS is WHY the Cullens still HUNT. It helps to satisfy some of those primal desires - especially big game like Bears and Mountain Lions, I would imagine, ha!

And since our beloved Vamps aren't into hardcore horror because they all have a slice of their own souls and a sense of Human morality - they are just fine with the blood they drink. ANY other Vampires would find the blood they drink DISGUSTING in taste. (Alice would actually have imported in REAL (very expensive and WELL-made) Human blood wine for the Volturi and their other Vampire guests for the wedding because of this).

MUCH of what Edward has been experiencing with Bella up until this point has been within his "mystical Vampire essence" NOT his physical body - although he certainly has become aware of her and experiences her through his physical body. But what he feels is UNFILTERED through a Human soul. His Vampire feelings and emotions are much stronger and direct because he NO LONGER has his Human soul to filter things through. **What soul he has left is FUSED with his spirit. It can no longer be the bridge between his body and his spirit that it once was - make sense?**

Our SOUL is what gives us Humans our Human Dimension. The scent of BELLA's soul has been a remarkable pull for Edward for some strange reason since DAY ONE, LoL! WHY? What POSSIBLE reason would she smell any more desirable to him than any other VIRGIN Human girl he has been going to school with?

Hmmmm... There's something here, I can feel it coming, ha!

Well, if you've read the **Chapter One Rewrite: Open Book**... THIS Bella DOES smell EXTRA-good to Vampires, in general; because she REALLY is kind of different, in that she's an innocent young girl who also has sort of an unusual fragrance to her aura. She's grown up fast, she's "her own person" (which is TOO SOON but a FACT of LIFE for alot of us, ha!).

Bella is a girl who has ALL THE ANSWERS inside of her - she KNOWS this, she feels this, and she SEARCHES them out and WORKS them out when they are not clear to her. She doesn't rely on ANYONE for anything other than her immediate physical needs as a Human teenager - home, food, clothing, education, etc.

But INSIDE of herself... She is a completely contained, harmonious young Human with a heart/soul that she wears on the OUTSIDE of herself like a SHIELD. Dang, I'm just now realizing what a DECEPTIVE little Human Being Bella is, LoL! She's shy, she's kind of introverted but she has a voice, she keeps things largely internal... BUT, she probably discovered a long time ago that her SOUL is the thing that protects her, and she doesn't let ANYTHING get through to her SPIRIT until it passes through this "soul shield" she has inadvertently set up!

She probably discovered LONG by now that pain is something that is going to come at her hard and steady throughout her life - ALONG with the good stuff. Her internal "wiring" may have readjusted itself so that she meets things head-on, GOOD or BAD, instead of letting them fester inside of her. I think that both highs and lows of life for Bella are more "normal" for her than the majority of us. They don't usually spike into uncontrollable outbursts or anything remotely close; and when they do, you KNOW she MEANS it. You've all met these calm, cool, collected types. I was married to one for awhile, they can be SO frustrating, LoL!

She knows that she feels bad during the lows and wonderful during the highs; but that feelings and emotions are temporary things that TELL us about ourselves and what's going on around us. That's WHY she spends so much time with her journal. She KNOWS that they aren't necessarily something that defines you. They are part of the SOUL to USE as TOOLS to experience and navigate through this Human existence. Bella is someone who has figured out all this alot earlier than most people.

Bella's SOUL would RECOGNIZE (even if SHE doesn't realize it) that Edward IS a NATURAL ENEMY to her... And she would have been making conscience decision after decision during this rewrite to OVERRIDE the natural instincts of what her soul is telling her; BECAUSE her SPIRIT can STILL recognize what her soul WON'T allow to penetrate into her - that Edward's spirit is beautiful and VERY attractive to her - because it is a non-corporeal thing DIRECTLY connected to the source of ALL life & truth about EVERYTHING! This is TRUE for both Vampires AND Humans, even though we experience this differently. Our Human souls CAN (and often DO) cloud our perceptions.

**THIS is how/why this Bella came up with this observation about Edward **shortly after meeting him in this rewrite (sometimes you don't realize things until AFTER the fact, ha!):

_But, those eyes... and I couldn't shake the feeling of static electricity on my skin, as if I had connected with a live wire and my reaction was lingering._

_I gazed into the empty space in the center of my room, letting the mental images in my head mix with my swirling emotions surrounding them. Then, I picked up my pen and wrote down what my heart saw..._  
_**  
Even the worst of us has a heart of gold;  
And even the best of us sells our soul.**_

_That was the first night I saw Edward Cullen in my dreams._

Neither Bella nor Edward would probably have been aware of all these details, of course... But, aren't they FUN? ;)

With all this... Bella is kind of content with "who she is" and the journey she's on in this life (for now). And while, SINCE she is a teenager, she is PROBABLY really looking forward to the rest of her life to "get on with it"... Part of her young, Human, INNOCENT soul has ALREADY fused with her spirit... and ANY Vampire would CRAVE her as SOON as they smelled her!

The fact that Edward has a MUCH harder time dealing with Bella's scent than his siblings, is because... It just so HAPPENS that BELLA is in a REALLY happy place the very first time Edward meets her. She's just moved to Forks and she was worried about that (and she still is, the first day of school is still coming in this rewrite AFTER she meets Edward and his siblings); BUT she and Charlie are working through their awkward, re-familiarizing themselves with each other time pretty well (she's even gotten a little richer, ha!); she's just gotten a nifty new TRUCK that she has fallen COMPLETELY in LOVE with; AND she's HANGING out with JACOB with a whole bunch of warm, wonderful emotions about HIM swirling around her.

And we ALL know that Bella is/was ATTRACTED to Jacob... And while their relationship hadn't gotten even close to where it COULD have gone (sorry, Team Jacob fans); the feelings and emotions she has going on in that moment surrounding EVERYTHING in her life would have been the thing seasoning her essence during those first few moments.

EVEN though they were not fully-developed within her yet, Edward would have been able to SENSE things like, "how Bella loves" and "what she's REALLY like behind that shield", etc. And while things would NOT have connected immediately in THAT moment, it would have been the SPARK that lights the fuse for them...

SINCE Edward's siblings (as well as James & Victoria) are ALREADY attached to their own lifemates... THAT part of Bella's scent wouldn't have been nearly as compelling to any of them.

How's that? ;)

Because Edward & Bella are still very connected to each other in a few different ways by now; Edward wouldn't become sexually turned-on until AFTER Bella is, because it is HER soul that is sort of fueling them both (because he has tasted her before and he will, no doubt, taste her again during this sexual escapade, ha!). Not only that, but it will also influence the tone of ALL their sexual encounters. Edward isn't exactly going to be in a position to push Bella away, ha!

I'm sure everyone has a different idea of how this first sexual encounter goes. But because it does NOT happen at the end of a LONG wedding day (DANG, exhaustion much, ha!) - in fact, it's probably late morning/early afternoon - AND they are just now making up after being apart for so long, etc. *I* see it as being sort of a rollercoaster ride with all kinds of subtle builds and crescendos mixed in with daring loop-DE-loos that make you scream! The in-between lulls would probably be just as fun. Yeah, Bella would really ENJOY crawling all over Edward; and Edward would really enjoy figuring out all the naughty, FUN things that make Bella's body go into convulsions, ha!

I also REALLY like the idea of a HOT SPRINGS close by... Edward probably knows about one and maybe he has already taken Bella there a couple of times... Maybe it is even inside of a cave that has a hole in the top OR a stone alcove so that the sun can still filter in a bit. ;)

Incidentally... My suspension of belief has a hard time believing that Bella would be covered in bruises the next day, NOT that this is a big deal. She may have a couple light ones, but Edward is a VAMPIRE... He knows EXACTLY how hard he can touch Bella at any given moment. He is VERY sensitive to the sensation of touch and how much pressure he can safely apply to her tender Human flesh. His Vampire reflexes would be as fast at determining and adjusting his touch on Bella as when he does anything physical - like, run, for instance. Vampires are NATURALLY precise.

Stephenie REALLY does go overboard on the whole "Vampires can't resist Human blood" thing. MOST Vampires are VERY PICKY not just about WHO they turn, but WHO they feed off of. They walk among Humans until they find one that they want to "feel like" for awhile. Some of us are probably turn-off's for them, ha!

Humans are NOT usually THAT HARD for them to resist - especially if they are satiated. I'm SURE Edward is making sure he's keeping himself tapped, ha! PLUS, his Vampire sensitivities have altered a bit since all the scary stuff that happened between them in New Moon. It is EASIER for him now - still not simple, but it wouldn't be nearly as difficult for him to resist Bella now than when they first met. THIS is how we can all brush off the almost-too-hard-virgin-blood stuff at the beginning of this...

Edward is going to have a VERY rare, once-in-a-Vampire-lifetime experience. Bella DOES fuel them both and it WILL be the catalyst for him; but HE has NEVER had sex before as a Vampire (and apparently, not as a Human before he was changed, either). As such, BECAUSE of the side-effects of this "re-animated" blood that they drink; he will actually reach his OWN physical orgasm the VERY first time he climaxes BECAUSE of this little stash of Human sperm that is still inside of him from before he was turned into a Vampire.

PLUS, he is probably pretty satiated with this re-animated blood they drink, PLUS he's probably sparkling NAKED in the SUN - when his Vampire body is most strong in every way - physically, mystically, metaphysically, etc. What little of his own soul he has left would be about as bright as it could possibly get inside of him. He is at JUST the right time and place where his body is in harmony inside and out - everything is working perfectly. (Incidentally, this is the closest thing a Vampire can hope to get to experiencing a Human existence - when they are both satiated with Human blood AND their bodies are simmering in sunlight! A seriously damaged Vampire can do this to help heal themselves faster.)

NORMALLY, Vampires do NOT discharge anything when they have sex - they can't; they don't have anything to spew forth, ha! They MAY sort of lubricate themselves when they are excited - after all, they do have saliva and their eyes stay moisturized, etc. But their bodies are not capable of producing semen or cum.

That's part of "dying" for them... Not ONLY are their bodies DEAD/changed inside; but their bodies CAN'T create LIFE without having a SOUL to contribute to a baby. Edward has a SLIVER of a soul that can NO LONGER work the way it used to - it is no longer a bridge between his physical body and spirit, anymore... HOWEVER, since Edward's sperm were created inside of his body WHILE he was still Human; they would have carried his Human DNA AND the Human soul-essence that he had when he was alive - JUST like his blood would have had!

When a Vampire reaches an orgasm it is (**_usually_**) a very primal/spiritual thing - it happens MOSTLY deep inside the mystical part of them, but it does happen through their physical bodies. They certainly feel it, but their physical bodies don't nearly as much - make sense? ALSO, it would probably be a pretty common thing for them to climax at the same time because they are so connected to each other - especially since Bella is still a Human with a HOT soul. Edward would feel EVERY LITTLE THING that she does, and everything Bella feels would be amplified by Edward's mystical essence. Sex is pretty much a win-win situation for both of them, ha! After they are both Vampires, I'm pretty sure it's more of a marathon session with one huge, unifying BANG at the end!

But sex isn't something they are normally very interested in. KILLING is sex for them - draining someone of their life force - THAT's what they (usually) LIVE for! THIS is WHY Edward has never felt compelled to have sex with anyone before now. His sexual inactivity wouldn't seem nearly as strange to Vampires as it does to us Humans.

So yeah, Edward will NEVER cum like that again! I'm pretty sure he isn't quite prepared for the JOLT, but he'll manage, LoL!

Every single little romantic (or naughty) thing you can think up for them to say or do you can insert into here since I'm not writing it out, LoL!

This may gross you out a bit, but Edward WOULD drink some of Bella's blood BECAUSE, for Vampires, that's how THEY connect to Humans AND each other. Bella won't drink Edward's blood - although she could if she wanted to, she'd probably get an even bigger bang out of her first time, ha! In fact, if you REALLY want to see them get wild & crazy - go ahead and include this in YOUR hot little fantasy. Not only would Edward's blood heal Bella in places that she would probably like to have conveniently and immediately healed; but it WOULD sort of TRIPLE the BANG(S) for them both! ;)

Vampires are NOT frozen or cold, they are DEAD and room temperature. So while Edward's skin IS harder - it's more like thick, smooth leather. I've been calling it "marbled-leathery" skin in here since you're all used to the "marble" thing. Vampires are not stone or ice. Even though their skin IS thick and tough, it would be ALOT more like leather than marble - BECAUSE it is more what Human "turned" skin would BE like. It wouldn't turn into something completely different. When they get a deep cut, they WILL bleed, just like a Human.

Their veins still exist inside of them - that's how the blood they drink gets distributed throughout their Vampire bodies. The soul essence of Human blood slowly absorbs into their tissues through their veins. The physical parts of blood like plasma, red blood cells and white blood cells eventually becomes annihilated by their Vampire "disease" as the soul-essence gets used up.

SO, that means that they can sink their teeth into each other as Vampires, even, and share their blood. If Vampires want to be REALLY close with another Vampire they have not changed - they will exchange their blood essence in this way. ALL the other sexually-active Cullen's probably do this (although Carlisle and Esme probably wouldn't need to because he changed her. That doesn't mean they wouldn't do it, anyway, ha! :)

This is ALSO the REASON WHY male Vampires CAN get an erection and female Vampires can become sexually aroused - but NOT ejaculate OR reach a PHYSICAL orgasm. Because their veins still exist inside of them AND they ARE STILL being used to carry blood - it IS a similar function. (Vampires can't even get it UP according to some people because there is supposedly no blood flow to the sex organs.)

IF they become sexually turned on "just right" (there may be lots of ways, but sipping on Bella's sexually-turned on BLOOD would certainly do it for Edward!); the blood in their veins would flow down into their sexual organs. That means that male Vampires DO NOT become sexually turned-on NEARLY as EASILY as a Human male - simply because their Vampire sensibilities are different AND their bodies work differently, now! AND, since NONE of their _**reproductive **_organs are working (because they are supposed to be DEAD) - NO sexually reproductive body fluids can be created within them, so there is no way for them (usually) to reach a physical climax.

SORRY traditional Vampire Lore extremists! BTW, Ladies... THIS is HOW you "alter lore" to change "traditional" literary things INTO your OWN within your BELOVED storylines - you EXPLAIN why/how YOUR nifty Vamps are DIFFERENT!

You don't just bulldoze your way through people's intelligence, brush off just about EVERYTHING about Vampires that IDENTIFIES them as VAMPIRES, and bastardize all the hard work and CHERISHED creativity that came PREVIOUSLY just because YOU can't handle dealing with the disturbing topics of BLOOD and EVIL!

Another "thing" about Vampire sex... It doesn't need to happen NEARLY as often. I've heard ALOT of people going on and on about "how much sex" is in Breaking Dawn. It's not JUST that sex with a Vampire is extra-fun; but it ALSO LINGERS...

As a Human, Bella would feel like she is enjoying the most exquisite afterglow for several DAYS after every sexual encounter with Edward; and so would he _**because **_of the mystical/metaphysical bond between them. It WON'T be something they are constantly craving either before OR after Bella changes into a Vampire. (Unless YOUR afterglows are different than mine are.) It would of course be even more different yet, however. We'll talk about Vamp/Vamp sex later in the Breaking Dawn rewrite, ha!

AFTERWARDS, Bella changes her mind and suggests to Edward that he should "ask her again". He doesn't even SORT of hesitate! He manages to come up with an even more romantic way to ask her to marry him off the top of his head, and Bella of course says YES! (And yeah, it's a GOOD THING, too, Ha!)

AND... While our beloved, madly-back-in-love couple wind down this PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL day... We will cut to Victoria intercepting Meredith at the Seattle airport.


	4. Twilight Breaking Dawn ReVAMPED Summary

**This rewrite summary is now COMPLETE!**

Ok, a disclaimer before you Twihards start accusing me of trying to force one of *my* characters into the Twilight Saga... if you've read this far through this storyline summary of Twilight ReVAMPED, you may have noticed that Meredith is coming into the story in a much larger way than I had originally intended. I think this is for a few different reasons:

Since Twilight is such a well-known story and every major character already has a pre-destined place within it; it would be hard to take one of them out at this point. I mean, WHICH ONE would we choose to eliminate, ha? And, Meredith is kind of NEEDED in this rewrite. She will poke at Bella like NO ONE can! Plus, BONUS - since she is just an extra character that I threw in, it won't be as hard for us all to watch if anything bad eventually happens to her. ;)

ALSO, since I have not read the books yet, I know Meredith better to write her. I admittedly do not know enough about the wolfpack characters to insert them in here. The point of this rewrite summary is to help YOU ALL SEE that ANYONE who knew just a little bit about Vampires (I am NOT an authority, believe it or not), could have come up with something just a bit better and FAR more of an appropriate storyline AND ending - and JUST as compelling of one!

If I were to actually read the books, I'm sure this rewrite would turn out completely different. I've read in alot of places that Leah should have been hooked up with Jacob.

I have no doubt that someday all of this will pass me by, and I'll laugh at what a big deal I made over The Twilight Saga. Maybe I'll even be able to read it. It is VERY typical for me, once I get something "out of my system"; for it to literally become nothing, EVENTUALLY. I'm not a grudge-holder, but I am almost perpetually FORCED to "work through" things until I can accept them before I get to this "nothing" place. (I'm an Aries so it is ALSO very typical of me to make a big, damn, hairy deal before I get there. It is OFTEN the "way things get worked out" - but REALLY, only if I'm pretty sure I'm right, LoL!)

For now, even though I am curious as hell about Jake; the thought of reading through this series repels me. I'm not sure if it really helped for **me to start reading this** stupid saga, or not. All it did was make me angrier and more frustrated (thus, this rewrite - it is EXACTLY what inspired me. I couldn't finish reading it, as much as I wanted to!)

I HONESTLY DO NOT see how you ladies can read through JUST the first five chapters of Twilight and NOT SEE what an empty and even bitter character Bella is written as. _**If I had been holding my Twilight book instead of my beloved Kindle Fire; I would have thrown it across the room and STOMPED on it! **(Sorry, I AM toning this down, but there are some things I have a hard time removing.)**  
**_

**About Bella & Edward already having sex...** I KNOW, ALOT of you out there will HATE that I did that (and if it's too hard for the majority of you to deal with, I will change it. After all, I'm not actually rewriting this. If it makes you feel any better, they will not have sex again until after the wedding, ha!). But it DOES help jump start the story of Breaking Dawn AND *I* like that it takes into account Bella being afraid of marriage at first.

Bella changes her mind after they have sex because the experience was that powerful for her (not JUST in a OMG, what an O kind of way, ha!). *I* think it will make her actually appreciate her wedding more; AND *this* little Vamp hybrid will bake in the oven for a little longer - probably until Bella is around 5 to 7 months along.

Bella and Jacob's relationship will SLOWLY swerve back into the sweet friendship that they once had, although Jacob WILL be paying attention and making sure these Cullen's are everything they claim to be. Bella will NOT tell Jacob about her pregnancy until she pretty much has to - and, I'm not even sure she will. Bella MAY determine that she and Edward should leave Forks to put some distance between them and our beloved, hot-headed Jacob (and they may already have left to go to college in Seattle by this time, anyway). I haven't decided, yet... Jake may also become a pretty big factor (and Godfather), still some thinking to do. :)

Bella's pregnancy WILL be a surprise; in fact, she will notice that her body is acting weird within the first few DAYS. But she will actually think it has something to do with having sex with Edward BECAUSE she is kind of feeling "Vampirish". She's craving weird things like RARE meat and whatever other "things" Stephenie may have had her craving. Bella just thinks that they may have gotten a little carried away and the effects of their sexual encounter are lingering. She's afraid to even say anything to Edward, because she's sure he'll never have sex with her again, ha!

She's NOT even SORT of thinking that she may be pregnant BECAUSE Edward is a Vampire (JUST like the rest of us, ha)! (If you want to know now HOW this hybrid baby could have been conceived BELIEVABLY without using magic, **CLICK HERE**!) Bella is the kind of SMART girl to have ALREADY done all kinds of research surrounding Vampires (and asked TONS of questions) because she has a reason to be so curious about them! She KNOWS what they are and what they are supposedly capable of (I would have made sure that we are ALL WELL AWARE of what exactly a Vampire is before we get to this point in the story).

Bella's MOM will "plant the seed" of the idea that she might be pregnant when she comes up for the wedding. Her "mom instincts" will kick in at some of Bella's symptoms and she'll ask questions. BUT, Bella will INSIST that it isn't possible (and she will believe it when she says it).

THIS way, Bella could be suspicious BEFORE the wedding and the wedding could continue without the baby becoming an issue, yet. MAYBE... Bella will somehow sneak in an over-the-counter pregnancy test before the wedding. SHE is really the only one who would be able to know beforehand (then she could tell Edward that "something might be wrong" on the Honeymoon). If anyone else knows before the wedding; Edward would read their mind and the Volturi might find out too soon when Aro reads Edward's thoughts through his hand.

And you know... I've been thinking about it... Throughout each one of these books, I would have focused on as much of Bella's point of view as possible; BUT each book would have ALSO have had ONE other person's POV as the secondary storyline thread weaving through it. In the first "Twilight" book, it would have been Edward; in "New Moon & Eclipse", it would have been Jacob; and in Breaking Dawn it would have been Meredith.

However, I wouldn't have made Meredith's POV as large in the last book as Edward's and Jacob's was in the previous two. We won't need to, her story will unfold in alot of ways without it being from her perspective.

**Twilight Breaking Dawn ReVAMPED begins** with Meredith waking up after Victoria has changed her into a Vampire. The OTHER thing I like about Meredith being in here like this, is that she is going to turn into a Vampire JUST like Bella will; EXCEPT Meredith will NOT have a soul, at all! Her experience will contradict Bella's experience. **We will see "what could have happened" to Bella! (And what Edward has been worried about all this time.)**

I would have gone into Meredith's change semi-deeply, but just to give us enough contradiction for when Bella is changed, later. I would be careful about going overboard, because I know we all want to watch BELLA turn into a Vampire from HER perspective later, ha!

I might have even read "The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner" if I were actually going to rewrite this saga. I liked how much Stephenie went into "what Vampires would be like" soon after they are born. We are familiar with old Vampires - but new ones, THAT was new and refreshing and FUN. **It ALSO made it all that much more frustrating when I became debunked by Breaking Dawn.**

They make Twilight's Vampires APPEAR to be actual Vampires for awhile - and THEN there is this dysfunctional twist with venom, and you don't realize that there is anything wrong with it, at first. I BELIEVED these were REAL-make-believe Vampires when I started getting into Twilight (_**didn't we all?**) - _YEAH, despite the sparkles! I ASSUMED that they were somehow EXPLAINED somewhere... And then there was no explanation for Edward not being able to read Bella's mind; and then there was this long, winding storyline with Jacob that didn't really seem to apply to anything, either...

I mean, I KNOW Stephenie supposedly thought up her Vampires SO damn creatively OFF the TOP of her HEAD; but WHAT is the POINT if they are NOT REAL-make-believe VAMPIRES? The ENTIRE Twilight Saga storyline is COMPLETELY IRRELEVANT because of THIS ONE THING because it was THE REASON we were ALL interested in this story in the FIRST PLACE!

They SOLD us all a "beautiful fairytale" about seriously erroneous "Vampires" USING young girls, MANY (not all, many OTHERS WERE debunked by Breaking Dawn) of whom were IDEALLY too young to know any better. Twilight would NEVER HAVE BECOME the HUGE money-making deal that it IS, IF this story had been told using something OTHER than Vampires. We MIGHT have been interested in it if she had made them Vampire/Human hybrids - THAT MIGHT have worked! But REALLY... Nothing else made this story so fascinating for us girls (of ALL ages). I could just CRY!

Btw, I KNOW the explanation for Edward not being able to read Bella's mind is supposed to be that she "has a private mind"... BS. Bella's mind never had a reason to form such a MYSTICAL shield around her own mind as a Human without a desire to learn and know exactly how to do that.

In order for Edward to NOT BE ABLE to read Bella's mind for seemingly "no apparent reason" like Stephenie has it... She would either 1) have to be BORN that way for some strange reason; or 2) have had some sort of previous interactions with mystical creatures that might have CAUSED her mind to find a need to develop a shield around itself like that. THIS Bella has a reason for the power she develops as a Vampire, and its one that already kind of manifests itself in her daily life. (Shhhh... If you already know what I'm hinting at, ha!)

Meredith WOULD have lost her entire soul and turned into a ravenous, newborn Vampire. Victoria would feel JUST as connected to Meredith as she ever was to James. Vampires can be somewhat incestuous creatures (NOT in the literal kind of way), in that they mash everything together when they become connected to each other, sometimes. This is what would have happened between Victoria and Meredith.

Meredith would become a living doll, daughter, companion AND lover for Victoria. It is part of Victoria's nature to be "too close" (if that's possible) with someone she creates as a Vampire.

Victoria is a VERY seductive Vampire and the strongest portions of Victoria's mystical essence would have had an effect on how Meredith's Vampire personality AND powers develop. That's where the child/parent aspect of a Human being changed into a Vampire comes into play. This is why most of The Cullens kept a part of their soul, because of the effects Carlisle's power had on them - and Edward's power will also effect Bella during her transformation in the same way.

We would hang out for just a bit with Meredith and Victoria to see how these two new Vampire companions get to know each other and how Victoria would start to take her newborn under her wing to teach her the ropes.

Getting back to Bella, we would find her maybe in the living room of Charlie's house kind of pacing nervously and obviously waiting for him to return home at any moment. She is still trying to figure out what to say to him about marrying Edward (although it's been a few days and she already has Alice started on planning the wedding).

Edward, of course, thinks that they should tell him together. But Bella isn't as sure because of the Vampire issue. She wants to start talking to him alone, and then Edward can come in at the end and/or step in earlier if he thinks he might be helpful (by reading Charlie's mind). Bella has a plan, but she isn't sure it's going to work, ha!

I'm not entirely sure what all this conversation would include, but Bella will tell Charlie about her and Meredith's stunt when she took off to Italy. She'll be honest about things, and also as respectful as she can be with him while she is trying to explain everything.

He'll be angry at times... Maybe even so angry that he starts thinking about packing Bella up right NOW and sending her back to her mother. MAYBE it even crosses his mind that they could lock Bella up in a mental hospital for a few weeks/months until this Vampire-puppy-love thing passes, ha! (Not that Charlie would actually do that, but he IS desperate and it just might cross his mind.)

Edward will end up coming in on the conversation and he'll just stand there and let Charlie ask him his questions while he tries to answer them as best he can. I BET Charlie even asks Edward the question about whether or not they've thought about having babies and what they might turn out like (AND I bet he brings up turning Bella into a Vampire!). BELLA will step in, embarrassed and exasperated, and insist that it isn't even possible and she doesn't want to bring any kids into this crazy world anyway (which, she doesn't at this point in her life with the way she feels about things right now).

However the conversation would end, it would end. After all, what can Charlie do, really. He can lock Bella up somewhere and hope she eventually comes to her senses (and hopefully that will happen in time for college to start). Or he can put his foot down and forbid the wedding to go on, in which case he risks losing ever seeing Bella again; OR he can give in and figure out how to accept this "Vampire" as his new, future Son-In-Law, ha!

Charlie WILL make Edward PROMISE never to lie to him about Bella. Edward will, of course, agree.

I think it's funny that Charlie knows ahead of time instead of later... It kind of means that Edward has to be extra-extra-EXTRA good cuz Charlie's no push-over, even IF he is a Human, LoL! I think they would have had some semi-funny, uncomfortable scenes.

There is ONE thing we are going to have to "smooth-over" in this rewrite however... Since Charlie already KNOWS about Vampires AND he IS going to be meeting and interacting with The Cullen's friends & extended family; Aro has the potential to find out that Charlie knows about Vampires when they shake hands.

I'm not sure if that comes up at the wedding, or not - we would have to see. In any case, since this "Humans shouldn't know about Vampires" thing isn't as big in this rewrite; AND Aro would be able to see everything surrounding WHY he knows about them and that HE WILL keep a secret - MAYBE he would just make a comment and let it slip by for now...

I'm not sure how they did the wedding in the movie. It sounds to me like they have Bella taking a little more reverence in it; because I read an interview with Bill Condon somewhere about him and Kristen planning the wedding how Bella would want it.

I thought that was a little strange since it is ALICE who is supposed to be planning it. Bella doesn't really show any interest, does she? In any case, ALOT of people wanted to see Bella "get into" her wedding more - so maybe they adjusted this in the movie so that she enjoys it more. **_(And NOW that I've seen the movie and know that this is NOT true... You can imagine my disappointment.)_**

The Bella in THIS rewrite WOULD enjoy it more, BUT she still wouldn't be nearly as into it as Alice is, ha! While Bella is Ok doing things like trying on wedding dresses, she isn't nearly as into tedious details like picking out napkins and invitations, etc. Bella and Alice would plan the wedding together.

By this time, it has been a couple of weeks since Bella has spoken to Meredith. She has tried to call her several times, and it isn't like Meredith to not make constant contact. Bella is starting to really wonder about her because she needs to get her to come back up for her wedding! Bella mentions this to Alice, and Alice looks in on her through her visions - and she can't SEE HER.

They aren't sure what that means, but it is VERY unusual for Alice to experience this. The only time she does is if someone dies - she no longer has anything to read from them. AND, since Meredith has been changed into a Vampire; Alice hasn't met her as a Vampire yet, so she can't see her in her visions anymore. A clairvoyant thought crosses Alice's mind and she decides to check in and see what Victoria is up to - and is shocked by what she sees.

We would switch to Victoria and Meredith and what they are doing. Running wild and creating a swath of death everywhere they go - and having WAY TOO MUCH FUN doing it, ha! Here's a rough estimate of what Meredith looks like She's a character that has been bouncing around in my head for a long time; and she having ALOT of fun being Bella's BFF-turned-Vamp friend, ha!. :)

Bella pays Jake a visit and brings a wedding invitation to give to him, personally. She's hoping to smooth things over even more with him before her rushed wedding starts; and she's more than a little sad about what Alice saw happen to Meredith. Alice has told her that she is a total monster and that she is dead inside. Bella is heartbroken, of course... And Jake knew her for awhile too, so they kind of had her in common for awhile. They will mourn together over her for a bit, but they will carry a sliver of hope inside that Alice could be wrong.

I know, you would think there would be some sort of manhunt going on for Meredith, right? Someone should have been there asking questions about who saw her last, etc. We haven't really gone into Meredith... She happens to come from a VERY rich family who is about as interested in her as they are in the paperboy who delivers their paper every morning. She often takes off for weeks at at time, and they don't notice she's gone. They PROBABLY don't even know she went to Forks!

During this time, alot of chaotic things will be happening SIMPLY because of the rushed wedding on TOP of lots of out-of-town guests on TOP of Meredith being turned into a monster... Bella is really kind of pushing through this time in order to get through it as quickly and painlessly as possible; because she's pretty sure that when it's over, her life will calm down and she'll be able to settle in with Edward at college for awhile and just... Live like a semi-normal, newlywed couple (for awhile). All she has to do is GET THERE, ha!

So... the day of the wedding finally arrives, and since I haven't read it all the way through, you can probably put in whatever Stephenie put in here - EXCEPT, include the Volturi, ha! I would have included a little craziness because of them and the other Vampire guests of the Cullen's, but I wouldn't have had them ruin anything. Aro would be checking in with Edward and Bella to make sure that they still plan in turning her, soon. Bella, will reassure him and even tell him she's looking forward to it, ha!

I'm not sure what Jake would be doing during this time... He'd be sad of course, but I'm not so sure that this Jake would be QUITE as heartbroken as Stephenie's Jake about all of this. I mean, they didn't really get to bond in a solidifying way before Edward came back. (I'm pretty sure that I've forgot to mention that Jake and Bella HAVE had at least one if not two good kisses while they were spending alot of time together in New Moon/Eclipse.)

I think Jacob would be semi-okay, but not happy, of course. I think he would still dance with Bella. Maybe somewhere during THIS time, Edward and Jacob will have the opportunity to do some hatchet-burying. Edward could tell Jacob that he tried to go to "give him a shot" (he'll put it more tactfully than that, ha!). It won't heal everything, but it will help alot.

So, I think the plan is... After the wedding, Bella and Edward would go off on their Honeymoon to Esme Isle; and The Cullen's would be taking off within a couple of days after that in a small caravan with whatever stuff everyone is taking that is going to be moving to Seattle.

I'm not sure where they all go, I think in the books they all drift off in different directions when they go off to college, don't they? Maybe they would do that, but they all might also end up in Seattle. I'm not sure nailing down this point matters much right now. But, Carlisle and Esme will move to Seattle with Edward and Bella because Carlisle pretty much has his choice of jobs there, and Esme can do whatever it is that Esme does, ha! They will KEEP their home in Forks as their weekend, getaway home - how Seattle, ha!

Edward and Bella will go straight to their very nice rented home in Seattle to start college within a few days after they return from their Honeymoon. I think Edward is having the house in Forks built during this time... I think he's planning on giving it to Bella as a Christmas gift.

He's thinking ahead... When Bella is ready to be changed into a Vampire (after the first half of their first year in college - during Spring Break or something), she will want her own home while she adjusts to Vampire life. It might take her a few years - maybe even a decade or so, before she really starts to want to interact with Humans. Turning into a Vampire WON'T be EASY for THIS Bella, ha!

While she is living in Forks, Carlisle could maybe write her a doctor's note to take the college courses that she can from a distance. What they can work out, they will... Bella isn't all THAT concerned about college at this point, but she IS planning on deciding on some sort of career eventually. I think she's thinking that she will know more about "what she wants to do" with her life AFTER she adjusts to being turned into a Vampire. And WHILE she is adjusting, maybe she can get some of these beginning courses out of the way.

So Bella and Edward go off on their Honeymoon... I think Bella has already taken that pregnancy test and she already knows about it; BUT she also knows that Edward is probably going to freak out. And while she IS a little worried about what is going on with her body with this little vamp-creature inside of her; she obviously isn't NEARLY as worried as she maybe should be (after all, she isn't feeling bad, yet). Bella just wants at least a LITTLE bit of unfettered Honeymoon bliss with Edward, ha! (Incidentally, I would think that Edward would notice some sort of subtle change in Bella's scent because of her pregnancy, but we'll ignore that.)

They will do some naked rolling around in Esme's pretty sheets and/or on the beach a couple of times; but it will be soft and sweet, simply because that is how Bella is feeling - also, kind of "careful". She is the one who fuels them both at this point, and Edward just kind of goes along for the ride. I think they would spend alot of time simply enjoying being able to be this close to each other. I mean, they have a LICENSE and everything now, ha!

I think there would be lots of snuggling and playing and talking... They probably have alot of catching up to do, it's only been a couple months since they made up, ha! And Edward doesn't mind not being pushed too hard on the sex issue. It isn't exactly easy for him, even if it is awfully MIND-BOGGLING, LoL! It would be AS MUCH for him as it would be for Bella, JUST because she is Human. Her warm/hot touch alone would feel incredible to him AND being so thoroughly connected to Bella's SOUL would make the ride extra-fun! He would feel EVERY LITTLE THING she feels - and of course, what Bella feels would be multiplied a few times over because of Edward's mystical effects on her soul. Sex is pretty much a win-win situation for both of them, ha!

Bella's wedding present to Edward is pretty simple... She would have had her mom bring up her box of old journals, and asked Alice to send them wherever she and Edward were going on their Honeymoon (since Bella doesn't know, ha!). She figures it will give him something to read while he's wide awake all night watching her sleep, ha! And Edward is JUST the kind of weirdo Vamp-hubby who would ENJOY doing that. After all, he brought a freaking CHESS BOARD on his Honeymoon - Of COURSE he would do that, LoL!

Reading Bella's journals will strike up LOTS of conversations between them - including some pretty funny ones, since we're talking about the VERY FIRST journal she every scribbled in as a child onward, ha! Edward would enjoy the hell out of learning about Bella like this. And this is Edward we are talking about... He would have CAREFULLY open this box in order to NOT mess up Bella's "art" - her hastily written name all over it, LoL!

The Cullens will leave Forks in a small caravan of vehicles and maybe a small moving truck with odds and ends. Jacob will be watching them leave from a distance. After Bella leaves is when his heartbreak really starts to set in. He'll need his own mourning/healing time, now.

And, it just so happens... that not long after they leave, Victoria and Meredith wander into town to pay a visit to Bella and The Cullen's to start causing trouble. Because the people of Forks know Meredith as Bella's friend, they will find out easily enough that Bella & Edward have married and they've all moved out of town.

Meredith is a little disappointed, but Victoria's less-but-lingering tracker sense from James tells her that this is a good opportunity to get to know their enemies better. They go out to the Cullen's to have a look around. They wander through the house but everything is pretty clean and in order. Meredith would probably have some fun doing some vandalizing. Eventually, they find themselves outside by the garbage cans. They dig through it looking for information and strike gold - Bella's pregnancy test that she thought she had buried VERY deeply into the bottom of a bag.

Victoria can tell it is from Bella by the smell and she starts REJOICING at what an incredible piece of DIRT she has just discovered on these Cullen's! And just as she is starting to get into her dance of joy and Meredith joins her - JACOB comes romping at them in his mystical-wolf self.

He overtakes Victoria right away while Meredith takes off running, terrified. She immediately senses Victoria's death, stops in her tracks and turns to look back. She's put quite a bit of distance between her and Jake, but he could still pursue her. They stare at each other for a bit, and Jake phases back into his Human form. At the loss of Victoria, Meredith is feeling utterly and completely alone in this world - like half of her has just been ripped away.

Jacob says her name and calls to her... But she takes off, sure that she is no longer welcome in Forks by anyone. He thinks about chasing her and he's torn. She's someone he knows, it's not so easy thinking of her as a monster. In the end, he lets Meredith go.

And Meredith... A newborn Vampire who has just lost her maker/sire (does Stephenie even have a name for them in Twilight?); eventually comes to the conclusion that she needs to go find the only other Vampires she's ever heard of - the Volturi.

The MORNING Bella & Edward leave to return home from their Honeymoon (maybe the day before); Bella will finally tell Edward about her improbable pregnancy (NO, she WON'T be ballooning, yet). I did read through some of this in Stephenie's version, but it's a little fuzzy to me, now. Bella will be suspicious of Edward's response and intentions, and she will call Rosalie ahead of time again for back-up.

We switch to **Meredith finally reaching the Volturi** and standing in front of Voltaire. She would of course be a little overwhelmed by it.

In meeting Aro, Meredith wouldn't have to tell him that she and Victoria discovered Bella's pregnancy; he will read it from her hand. I'm not sure what Aro's initial reaction would be. He WOULD be concerned about a Vampire-Human hybrid baby. But at first, I think he is equally divided between the issue of Bella's pregnancy AND this very interesting newborn Vampire who just walked in off the street. He will be tending to the matter, but he isn't quite in a "let's get that done NOW" mood yet.

For now, he might just post a couple scouts close by (who can also become "hands-on" if/when necessary) - but not too close, to keep an eye on what's going on with Bella's pregnancy. He is no doubt very interested in the fact that it could even happen. Something in him WANTS to see how it develops. As far as he is concerned, he has lots of time to inject his presence into the mix. We would flop back and forth between Meredith and Bella during these next few months.

**Let's talk about Rosalie for a bit...** Rosalie gets a bad rap throughout Stephenie's writing. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Stephenie Meyer was not only "anti-Human", but anti-Woman", as well. NONE of her leading female characters are anything other than shallowly-written to have the faintest flickers of visible strength within them. I don't have to read about that, absolutely EVERYONE (including Twihards) says that Rosalie is written as a biotch all throughout this saga.

HOWEVER, I did NOT ENTIRELY get that impression of her in "Midnight Sun".

Admittedly, Midnight Sun only tackles the beginning of the story, BUT Stephenie talks about all The Cullens more. In Midnight Sun, Rosalie is written as being CONCERNED about her BELOVED family - and YEAH, she is on Jasper's side with regard to killing Bella. NOT just because she's a biotch and has nothing better to do; but because THE first priority for HER is her family!

She's as 2-dimensional as any other Vampire, she doesn't care about BELLA in the beginning. Bella is "just another Human" to her. It isn't WORTH it, in HER opinion, to RISK their existence over this girl. That doesn't make her a biotch, that makes her an over-protective mamma bear!

ALSO, and MUCH more importantly... Stephenie missed out on a REALLY good opportunity to represent the feminine concept of beauty as a STRENGTH. Rosalie is not only stunningly beautiful, but her "power" is supposedly BEAUTY - but, it is written as the most shallow kind. When Edward reads her mind, he doesn't see much beyond vanity.

THIS rewrite would have EXPOUNDED on Rosalie's VERY insightful ability to SEE BEAUTY in everything - INCLUDING a Human existence, even though she is a Vampire! She is so against Bella being changed into a Vampire because she CAN SEE what Bella will be giving up. Rosalie, just like Edward, doesn't view their own Vampire species with very much respect - so she doesn't see much beauty in it. Beauty is something she tries to bring into her life.

Edward will be a worry-wart and watching Bella closely - of course he would do that, ha! He takes her immediately to Carlisle, and Rosalie and Emmett AND Alice are already there. He can now see from THEIR minds that Bella called ahead to Rosalie and they get into a discussion over it.

Just as in Stephenie's version... Edward will immediately want to get rid of this baby asap in order to keep Bella from getting hurt. THIS situation IS an impossibility AND a complete unknown. He is NOT willing to risk anything - certainly not Bella!

I think in Stephenie's version she has Bella holing up somewhere with Rosalie - maybe at her new cabin. I think she would end up staying at the Cullen's for awhile with Rosalie close by (not that Edward would leave). The whole family will be in on the discussion, and it would become heated, at times. I'm pretty sure Stephenie does this.

At the end of this very first, heated family discussion; Edward is going to take his new Father-in-Law up on the promise he made to him, and go tell him the truth about what is going on with Bella. He doesn't care how mad she may get at him OR what her feelings surrounding terminating this pregnancy are. HE is a semi-two-dimensional VAMPIRE focused on ONE intent - KEEP Bella alive.

Charlie will immediately come and Bella will be pretty angry with Edward. I'm thinking that the fact that he feels he's RIGHT, will overshadow whatever consequences he thinks he may have to deal with regarding this issue, later. (I can kind of identify with this at the moment, LoL!) YEAH, Edward is going to get a little crazy and too-focused for alot of us to like him very well for a little while.

That's OKAY, this Bella is PERFECTLY capable of dealing with BOTH him AND her father, ha!

I know, ALOT of women go on and on about Bella being an anti-feminist Mary Sue. And while that may be how Stephenie Meyer has her WRITTEN; thanks to our girl, Kristen Stewart, that isn't the Bella I came to know and love in the movies. YES, I LOVE Kristen's Bella, ha!

Bella is feeling pretty Ok so far, but she IS starting to crave things like blood more intently. And when her body appears to become weaker, they will LOGICALLY give her some, and it WILL help.

During this time, Carlisle comes up with a pretty good theory about how Bella got pregnant - it won't take him long, there aren't very many possibilities. He's pretty sure it has something to do with an unanticipated side-effect of the re-animated blood that they all drink. **Click here** if you still haven't read that explanation, yet.

After a couple more weeks, Bella and Edward will eventually come to a compromise. She will explain her concerns better to him - 1) What IF they abort this baby and it turns out to be a semi-normal thing. How BAD will they BOTH feel; and 2) she'll tell him about how she feels about this baby and how rotten it makes her feel to think that if anything DOES happen to her; he will feel about this baby the way she believes her parents felt about her. (See "Edward learns a deep, dark secret of Bella's" in the **Twilight rewrite**.)

He will tell her how HE feels (I LOVED this scene in the movie!) about losing her; and he will insist that she agree to the possibility of terminating the pregnancy if things get dire. She will agree to that IF Rosalie, Alice and Esme ALSO agree with the decision at the time. Edward will FINALLY take Bella to their new home and carry her over the threshold per tradition, of course, ha!

**We would cut back to Meredith in Voltaire.**

Aro will have taken a great deal of interest in Meredith... She didn't exactly turn out to be a run-of-the-mill Vampire, herself. He has discovered that not only is she a refreshing DELIGHT to be around; but he - as well as anyone else in earshot - falls into the most exquisite, utter contentment when she plays a musical instrument.

She projects emotion from music. At Voltaire, she would probably play alot of classical music. As a Vampire she would EXCEL at BOTH playing & writing music. (Meredith was a musical savant (Cellist) to begin with as a Human, for those of you who may not have read the first chapter rewrite, yet.)

And Meredith is in HEAVEN... She's found the ULTIMATE Daddy, ha! Someone who actually takes an interest in her, cares what she wears (even though it's not quite her style, she's found some goth-looking stuff laying around that she likes). Plus, Aro has no doubt had someone take her shopping - maybe he's even take her himself, ha! He always enjoys spoiling and mentoring his newborns. It's one of his favorite ways to get to know them.

At the end of the first day of their meeting, Aro wouldn't have given Meredith a choice - he would have done a classically-horror Vampire thing and "requickened" her to be "his newborn". Meaning, he would have re-drained Meredith's blood and given her his blood to sort of override Victoria's effect on her.

Doing this wouldn't completely annihilate any connection between Meredith and Victoria IF Victoria were still alive; but it would considerably weaken it. AND doing this would impose Aro's mystical essence on Meredith, even altering her abilities a little bit. In this case, SINCE Aro is such an old and VERY powerful Vampire; he basically enhances the powers Meredith already HAD, and also created ANOTHER ONE in the process (see above, she projects emotions through Music now).

By the time Meredith first reaches Voltaire, Bella is about 2 months along, and Bella will start to show shortly after this - maybe around 2.5 to 3 months. The baby will grow faster than a normal Human baby, but not so fast to be a blur, ha! *I* like the idea of Bella and Edward enjoying some of that "dreaming about our baby" time together. It would make what happens later that much more excruciating.

Bella will eventually develop problems with her pregnancy that will force Carlisle to put her into bedrest. As her womb grows, it is becoming harder and thicker; and it is becoming impossible for ultrasound waves to pass through it for them to see what is happening with the baby. However, Bella is starting to have serious back pain; and Carlisle can see by the ultrasound that the umbilical cord is really thick - like a treetrunk that has embedded roots into her. He'll put her to bed and she'll have to say there; or literally risk breaking her back.

I'm not entirely sure what all is happening with everyone else at this point... Would they tell Renee anything? Where is Jacob and what is he doing? We would probably be seeing him around, although I'm really not sure about Renee. She isn't someone they can really bring in on their Vampire secret, and they will probably not be able to keep the fact that this baby is a Vampire from her. I think they will wait to see what comes out before they think about saying anything to her - if they ever say anything to her.

But, Charlie and Jacob, I think they'll be paying visits... Jacob would have mentioned by now that he killed Victoria after they left, and they will be relieved to hear that. But they will wonder about Meredith and talk about maybe going out to try and find her after the baby is born.

Charlie & Jacob will have a mixed bag of feelings about this baby situation, much like Edward. (NO, Edward WON'T talk to Jacob about sharing Bella!)

When Bella is about four months along and starting to look semi-big (maybe 6-monthsish), they decide to move her back to Forks for the birth (during Christmas break). They will do this because they will have outfitted their home in Forks with a more elaborate medical facility in case Carlisle has to do any emergency surgery on either Bella or the baby after it arrives. They can't very well deliver this kid in a Human hospital, they have no idea what is going to be coming out at them, ha!

Edward would have done a very Vampire thing at some point... He would have purposefully drank some of Bella's blood, hoping to be able to connect with the baby and see more information about it. At some point shortly after they move Bella, he will sense an "awakening" in the baby because of this connection. I'm sorry... This baby is NOT going to be able to understand Human language and speak it within hours.

After Edward starts to sense a presence in the baby, he will start to fall in love with it - especially since Bella can't stop talking about it, ha! She has become excited about the arrival of this baby and is really looking forward to it, much to her own surprise. Edward and Bella would bond over the baby during this time. (I appreciated how they did this in the movie, whether it was intentional or not - Edward isn't talking like he is literally reading the baby's thoughts. He could just as well be "interpreting" whatever little newborn thoughts might be bouncing around in her head, ha!)

Bella will do alot of writing in her journal during this time. Not only because she's bedridden and can't do much, but because she wants to be able to leave something for her baby that tells her about herself if she doesn't survive. (It has often crossed my mind that "this saga" is what she has maybe been writing for her. But, there is something about it that seems a little strange too, not sure, ha!)

They are planning on changing Bella if things get complicated - but EVERYTHING is an unknown and they can't assume anything. By this time, ALL of the Cullen's are back in Forks for the birth and Uncle Jacob (as Bella keeps calling him) and Grandpa Charlie are close by, too. ;)

Honestly, I have NOT EVEN begun to think about Renesmee up until this point. She is a character that I haven't become attached to, yet. But now that I'm thinking about her, you can probably expect that to change, ha! I'm trying to decide whether or not to change her name. Hmmm... It's not like anyone is paying attention to what I'm writing in here. So, I guess I'll change it to Meadow Rose unless I hear a bunch of complaints before I get that far... Let me know what you think. :)

It's maybe been a month or so, give or take a couple of weeks since The Cullens have moved Bella back to Forks. I think Carlisle would have taken a leave of absence for the last few months - I bet he could do that. While he COULD commute back and forth from Forks, it isn't a good idea to be so far away from a patient that may need immediate, on-demand (and unknown) emergency assistance.

Jacob will be as worried about Bella as anyone during this time, and he will visit even more often, now. This is when their relationship really starts to take that significant swerve back toward the sweet friendship they once had - although it would become something more enriched and fulfilling for them both (Jake will feel NO PULL toward the baby!). And while Jake is still of course, a little heartbroken over losing Bella; he is much more concerned about her possibly dying.

About the time Bella is starting to look around sevenish months along (it's actually been 4-5 months), it would have been a couple of weeks since Edward began to sense an awakening in the baby. When Bella's body starts to show even more signs of stress, they will ALL come to the conclusion that NOW is the time to take this baby. They are hoping for it to be developed enough to survive outside of Bella's womb - even if it is premature.

Bella will agree to this because her Vamp-sisters will have Okay'ed it; PLUS, Bella trusts Edward's and Carlisle's judgement alot more by now. EVERYONE has developed some sort of bond to this baby by this time and it is OBVIOUS, ha!

What month is this... January/February, I guess. Christmas has come and gone and Bella got her new home in the woods. She LOVES it, of course! They actually all spent Christmas day up there, but the place hasn't really been used yet because Bella has been in the mini-hospital room at the Cullen's so Carlisle can monitor her closely.

Charlie has been in on all this, too. Before he leaves, he tells Bella that he'll "see her and his new grandbaby in awhile". And he'll tell her that he's proud of her for being a strong girl and following her heart. He'll tell her that he WOULDN'T HAVE CHANGED A THING about bringing her into this world - even IF he had to go through the heartbreak with her mother. That will make Bella feel really good, of course. Charlie won't tell her goodbye. Bella will tell him that he's going to make a really cool grandpa. He'll probably give her a kiss on the forehead or something.

There will be no Vampires rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off. They will have been planning on this for awhile - even remodeling the house to be ready for it. Everyone will take their pre-assigned places.

Carlisle would of course be in his doctor position, and I think Rosalie would be his nurse. She is probably the one among them - aside from Carlisle and hopefully Edward - who would be able to resist any temptation the baby may bring, because she has such a sense of protection about this baby.

As far as the others, I'm sure Emmett is close by just in case he's needed (since he is connected to Rosalie, it isn't nearly as hard for him to think about being around this baby as it might otherwise be for him). I think Jake will be waiting with him - just outside the door. Emmett is sort of unofficially assigned to killing the baby if it comes out as a Rosemary's Baby Cyclone. No one's said anything, and no one has asked him to do this. It's just kind of unspoken and understood among them.

And it's funny, because Jacob kind of has this in the back of his mind, too. Edward can see both of their thoughts and says nothing to either of them. I think he's kind of relieved to have that kind of backup in case the WORSE thing happens. In any case, IF the baby comes out fine AND the Cullens are having a hard time resisting it BECAUSE it MIGHT be such a fresh, innocent Human creature - Jake is close by so that HE and Charlie can take it to safety - AWAY from the Cullens - if needed.

In fact, they purposely have the baby's nursery situated at Bella & Edward's cabin - NOT only because that is their home, but because they are SURE it is going to be something hard for them ALL to resist, at first. Carlisle is really the ONLY one among them - with the exception of Edward (and maybe Rosalie), and even HE is up in the air - who could probably live around this baby semi-comfortably until they each acclimate to it's presence. The nursery is pretty high tech and includes LOTS of extra-expense for stuff like a venting/filtering system that can hopefully help make the baby's scent bearable within the room/home for her Vampire family.

Jasper and Alice are kind of the weakest among them, so they will wait with Charlie. Esme will also have to leave. SINCE she was turned into a Vampire shortly after miscarrying HER baby, I would think babies and children, in general, would be a weak spot for her.

In fact, Esme probably has a hard time with pregnant women, in general. I bet she's had a hard time being around Bella. BUT, since she's been living like this around Humans for awhile now, her resistance and willpower is pretty built up; AND she knows she's got this baby coming that may be pretty difficult for her to be around (and she KNOWS she will WANT to be around it - Grandma Esme, ha!). She will literally stick it out and work through her difficulties. She will be careful with the baby at first, however - knowing all this about herself.

Everything will start out Okay - they have kept Bella awake, although Carlisle has given her a shot of morphine. Bella is aware and watching. Edward is with her, of course.

Carlisle starts the incision and is able to pull the wiggling baby out - still inside the hardened sac. Just as he is getting ready to try and cut the treetrunk umbilical cord with LITERALLY an extra-sharpened, sterilized pair of tree-trimming sheers - the cord snaps away from Bella's spine causing her to go into a major hemorrhage. Bella screams in extreme pain.

Rosalie continues to help Carlisle as he quickly tries to get the bleeding under control. Edward grabs the baby and USES a super-sharp surgical KNIFE to cut her out. He wraps her in the blanket Rosalie threw to him and holds her as he's also holding onto Bella's hand and watching Carlisle. He can of course see what Carlisle is seeing, and he's starting to feel panicked.

Bella has calmed down some, but she's in alot of pain. She gazes at Edward holding the baby. He's already told her that it's a girl. The pain becomes beside the point. She smiles up at the baby while she's all snuggled into Edward's neck. She was crying, but she stopped when he got her into a cozier position. Edward isn't even sort of paying attention to the baby at the moment. She stopped crying and now he's almost totally focused on what's happening with Bella.

Bella looks into her baby's eyes and they are of course, the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. This moment touches her, deeply. She has never imagined such an incredibly powerful experience filled with more love she ever thought possible. She feels like she is going to burst with love for this baby.

A name for her pops into her head and she says it out loud, reaching her hand out to hold the little one's fingers, "Meadow Rose".

She smiles up at Edward as he turns to look at her. "That's her name."

Bella looks over at Rosalie, whose head has just popped up at hearing the name. "You're Godmamma, I'm not asking". She says with a calm smile. Rosalie is touched but busy - I think she just smiles or something and says, "It's a very pretty name, Bella. I would be honored".

Edward and Bella probably say stuff to each other. She'll tell him that she's Ok now - even if she doesn't make it. She's never been happier, and she never expected to ever be this happy no matter how long her life was to have lasted. JUST KNOWING that this baby will probably get to live out a long, full, happy life with him makes her heart SOAR!

Carlisle can't fix the damage - it's too much. When things start to look hopeless, Rosalie will go to Edward and offer to take the baby from him to clean her up, etc. She's feeling Ok about it, so far. Edward will hand her the baby and she and Carlisle will leave so Edward and Bella have a little privacy.

Edward kind of has to wait until just the right moment... Until Bella gets to that place sort of between life and death. There are a few things that can go wrong when you're changing a Human into a Vampire. Timing is one of those things that needs to be "on". It is almost always a conscious decision to turn a Human into a Vampire. And Vampires are kind of picky... They don't change just anyone, because the connection is truly eternal "until death us do part" whether you like it or not. There is NO undoing this mystical connection.

Edward will hold Bella but they won't do much talking. She's almost unconscious by this time. There is probably some "life flashing before your eyes" stuff going on for both of them. Remember... Edward is metaphysically connected to Bella. He's not just "feeling her die" - it FEELS like he is actually dying, too. NO, this CAN'T be easy for him at ALL!

Maybe he is EVEN seeing some intermittent things that are going through her mind as it starts to wander off... Kind of like it skirts the dream world as it goes beyond into death. Bella would maybe see some things as hallucinations or something, and Edward will see them, too. That would be really hard for him... This is the last time he will see her dreams or get a glimpse into her mind. There is a part of him that will deeply mourn losing this connection with Bella.

Edward gives her some of his blood at just the right time. It doesn't need to be much, just a swallow or two. And since her body is RIGHT at the point of death, it will immediately start to respond to the mystical and metaphysical effects of Edward's blood.

I'm going to go off on a "what happens" during this time, tangent... First, MOST Vampires DIE for awhile when they are changed. That's why they come up out of coffins and dig themselves out of the ground, etc. Human people actually SEE them die, give them a funeral and bury them. They are usually dead for a few hours to a few days before the turn is completed and they claw themselves out of their graves as immortal Vampires.

HOWEVER, we CAN'T do that to our beloved BELLA! The FIRST time I read through this part almost a year ago, now... *I* hadn't put that much thought into how Vampires changed, before. And while I realized that Stephenie obviously had a whole bunch of things wrong about them in her story; I thought the way she described Bella changing into a Vampire was really cool.

I'm going to LEAVE how Bella changes into a Vampire THE SAME as Stephenie originally wrote it - with Bella's heart beating slow & steady up until the moment she is finally done baking - SIMPLY because I thought it WAS BETTER! (I know, every once in awhile I'm sure I shock the hell out of you all, ha!) DAMN, that was some really beautiful writing, Stephenie! It seemed like the WHOLE WORLD skipped a beat when Bella's heart STOPPED beating just before she opens her eyes.

THAT's how this Bella would go through the transformation. It MAKES SENSE that the effects of Edward's blood would keep her heart barely beating and that it would INCREASE to a slow, steady beat until the change is completed. During this time, NOT ONLY is Bella's body being changed into a Vampire; but it is being HEALED, first! THAT's why Vampires almost always turn out to seem so perfect and beautiful (IN Stephenie's world) - because that is part of their change. Their imperfections are perfected. (YES, this means that ESME wouldn't have a "baby pouch", ha!)

These Vampires will die too, but they will spend only a few moments on the inside edge of death before they are essentially locked into the prisons of their Vampire bodies.

Being changed into a Vampire - as far as the SOUL is concerned - isn't any different than when a HUMAN actually dies. At the moment of death a Human's soul begins to essentially dissolve into the non-corporeal thing that it is from the body AND the spirit.

Our soul is THE "supernatural", mystically-created thing about Humans that was created FOR Humans (insert whatever your own personal beliefs surrounding that are, here). It is meant to be a BRIDGE of communication (of sorts) between body & spirit - it isn't necessarily meant to be an eternal thing. It is something that CAN BECOME an eternal thing by fusing with spirit. (Of COURSE I just made all this up, ha!)

Whatever portion of the soul that may have fused with the spirit during that person's life for whatever reason, would become a part of that person's spirit that continues on in the afterlife - whatever that belief is for you. Some of us believe in places like Heaven or Hell, others believe in reincarnation, etc. What happens after Humans die in Twilight can STAY undefined so that we can all indulge in our own beliefs and not get into a silly discussion surrounding THAT, ha!

So essentially all this means is that things get flipped around a bit for Vampires... Instead of their spirits being set free after their souls dissolve, they are basically held prisoner inside of these newly-transformed bodies WITHOUT their souls to give them the emotions and sensibilities, etc. of their formerly-Human existence.

For example, when Carlisle was changed into a Vampire, he kept the portion of his soul that would have remained with his spirit into the afterlife... It became "the thing" that kept him from wanting to be a monster; and it also became the thing he was able to pass onto his Vampire children as he changed them from Humans into Vampires.

NONE of the Cullens want to be monsters because of this one thing. When I think of Carlisle's Vampire "powers", it consists of both compassion and FAITH. Compassion is what makes the Cullen's CARE, and faith is what made Carlisle able to keep a larger chunk of his soul than most other Vampires.

Spirit isn't something that can be touched/destroyed, but it can be mystically-contained for awhile in order for us "as spirits" to experience whatever kind of existence we are indulging in. In the case of us Humans, this physical container lasts about a hundred years - give or take a few decades, ha! In a Vampire's case, it can be contained for eternity - however long that lasts. :)

Incidentally, AFTER a Human is changed into a Vampire, they experience feelings and emotions differently. IF the Vampire survives WITHOUT any - or hardly any - of their soul intact (and let's face it, HOW many people don't take care of their souls very well); that Vampire would rely almost ENTIRELY on HUMAN blood in order to feed the empty hole of the hollow existence that the soul leaves behind in them (because animal "souls" are different, if you believe they have one).

ALSO, Vampires CAN FEEL without a soul JUST though their spirits via their mystical essence - HOWEVER, they are usually alot stronger than Human emotions BECAUSE they have NO SOUL to filter anything through anymore. They have a direct link to all of their feelings and emotions - however twisted those may or may not be after they are changed.

BUT, Vampires CAN ALSO FEEL from whatever portion of their soul that is left over after they are changed, AND/OR they can feel things through BOTH at the same time - JUST like Humans do! But again... It "feels" different because the soul is no longer in the same place it was when they were Humans. It is no longer connecting the body and the spirit, no longer performing the duties that it once did. Vampires no longer (usually) have much use for Human sensibilities.

It IS incredibly, mind-numbingly PAINFUL for Bella to go through the change from a Human to a Vampire. I bet it feels "heavy" - like her body is literally turning a different kind of hardened, heavier substance. Her skin probably feels sharp, painful stings like she is being stung over and over again by a wasp as all the those extra-sensory receptors of ALL kinds - not just for sunlight - form within it. She would also feel some of this inside of her body - her lungs, in particular, also have other kinds of extra-sensory receptors forming deep within them. Maybe it also feels like things are moving around inside of her.

It might seem to Bella like she is sinking deeper and deeper into something darker and darker - something further and further away from herself. It's NOT that she's such a Mary Sue that she stays quiet - she literally CAN'T move a muscle or make a sound. It's like she is entombed or buried alive inside of her own body. She probably isn't conscious for alot of it, but perhaps intermittently. But what she is conscious for won't make much sense to her. Her entire body - inside and out, INCLUDING her MIND - is being attacked and physically-rearranged molecule by molecule to morph her into another semi-mystical state of being.

There is NO SUCH THING as a Newborn Mary Sue Vampire. Maybe if you had made the Cullen's half-Human to begin with, Stephenie... But, NO. This is just another unbelievable, effortless, lazy, "DARN, I'm getting SO BORED writing this saga that's made me SO MUCH MONEY" attitude...

**Whatever...**

The Cullen ladies would have cleaned Bella up at some point, and Alice will have picked out the perfect "becoming" outfit, ha! I have no idea what that would be... I'm sure you can each come up with your ideal thing. :)

I don't know how long Stephenie has Bella out for, but it would be at least two or three days in this rewrite. They would have time to both worry about her and get to know the new baby, some...

Meadow won't have any obvious special abilities, yet - other than the fact that she was obviously ready to be born. She is the same average size/weight/aptitude as a fully-developed Human infant who has been in the womb for a full nine months.

Her heartbeat is a little slower but very strong. She's the same temperature as a Human, 98.6 (Vampires are room-temperature). They will discover that it STAYS 98.6 - she can't freeze, she can't get heat exhaustion (neither can a Vampire). She has her own built-in central air system! She doesn't NEED to wear a jacket to stay warm or take one off to cool down no matter what climate she is in.

Her skin feels like a cross between the harder, marbled-leathery skin of a Vampire and the much softer flesh of a Human. Her eyes are a pale blue, just like a Human baby; although they will eventually change to the same color as Edward's are. I think she has his hair color too, right? I thought the movie crew did a pretty good job of casting Renesmee for the Breaking Dawn movies. That little actress looks like someone took the heads of Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart and smushed them together, LoL!

Meadow won't NEED to be able to tell the Vampires surrounding her what she wants or needs; she is a brand-new, UNIQUE little Human-Vampire hybrid creature who is as raw and sweet as freshly-harvested sugarcane. ALL of them can plainly sense her essence and how she's feeling. She is both a complete mystery AND an open book for them at the moment, ha!

Since she is a newborn, she doesn't have "thoughts" like we have, yet - but still, newborns probably have little newborn-type thoughts that Edward is having fun watching develop. Meadow does alot of "wondering" at this stage, ha! She also "wonders" about her mother because she isn't around. They can sense her missing Bella.

She's a little Vampire - Human mixed or not, she is almost as physically/mystically/metaphysically connected to both of her parents as they are to each other. AND, because Carlisle is technically Edward's Vampire-father; AND Carlisle also changed Esme, Rosalie and Emmet - Meadow would feel a lesser connection to each of them and vice versa, as well! She is literally - Bella's Human DNA, Edward's Human DNA and Edward's Vampire Metaphysical DNA.

Edward will have a hard time pulling himself away from Bella at first, but Esme and Alice would eventually have gently nudged him along.

Rosalie and Carlisle would have taken the baby into the sort of "hospital nursery" they had set up for her. It includes things like an incubator and a crib, an exam table, a sink, etc.

Jake will get Charlie and they will join Carlisle and Rosalie. Jake & Emmett will again wait outside the door, looking in. They are still at the ready. Charlie will of course be asking questions about Bella while he is meeting his new granddaughter (I think Meadow nips at Grandpa Charlie at this point instead of her mom, earlier, ha!).

Carlisle will tell him that things didn't go well at the end, and that Edward is trying to change her. I'm not entirely sure what Charlie would think about that, yet. I would imagine he has been in on some of these discussion; but I would also imagine that he, as much as Edward, would NOT want Bella to be turned into a Vampire. But, considering the alternative... And seeing this little baby... I think they are ALL too worried to formulate any concrete opinions, right now.

Carlisle would have checked Meadow out and given her a "WoW" at the end of her first exam. They had no idea what to expect, but they didn't expect her to turn out so "normal". I think all of them expected more of a little Vampire monster to come forth.

Meadow has just been born... We have ALL KINDS of time to figure out what her little niches will be. At the moment, I have NO IDEA what they are. I've thought about it some, but nothing has popped into my head, yet. However, I'm just starting to get to know this little girl, JUST like you are. In my experience with rewriting this story to date... The characters are telling me where they want to go. I have no doubt this little girl will do the same.

Stephenie has told you that's what SHE did... She just "wrote them off the top of her head wherever they told her they wanted to go". Maybe... BUT undefined, HOLLOW characters can't TELL you anything. The ONLY place Stephenie was taking these characters is where SHE wanted them to go. She didn't even take the time to get to know them much less anything about ANY of them - HOW could they tell her ANYTHING? It's MADDENING! (Sorry, I'm starting to get attached to this baby now that I'm writing about her; and I'm starting to get p*ssed again. Maybe I need another Buffy break, ha!)

Carlisle comes up with an infant-formula for Meadow to eat that she LOVES, consisting of blood and Human nutrients that the Human aspects of her body probably needs - he's guessing on alot of this, and it is probably something that gets adjusted from time to time as she grows up and the needs of her body changes.

Eventually, she will be able to consume either blood or Human food as she chooses. She will OFTEN choose to eat one of her favorite Human meals with a mug of blood as her drink. Bella is going to be really grateful for her cooking expertise because she will REALLY ENJOY cooking for her daughter EVEN if she can't enjoy it much herself, anymore - ha!

BTW, these Twilight Vampires CAN ingest regular food (it would still not taste that great to them); but they don't have to worry about waste. Because of this, the Cullen's may actually sit down with Meadow and eat on special occasions, like for her Birthday and Christmas, etc. Bella and Edward may even eat with her every once in awhile "as a family" just for the fun of it.

I'm not sure what else about Meadow yet, more thinking to do... Bella should get to be in on discovering some of these things about her anyway. :)

Edward will eventually make an appearance. He'll let Charlie and everyone know that things seem to be on track with Bella so far. Charlie will insist on seeing her, and Edward will take him to see her when Alice and Esme are finished with her. Jacob will want to come, too.

Edward will spend some time holding Meadow... He'll start thinking about how to take care of her better now that he knows what she is, ha! Before he goes back in with Bella, Edward will seek out Jacob - maybe he will still be hanging out close by. They have probably come to respect each other and their designated places in Bella's life more by this time.

Edward will ask Jacob to be Meadow's Godfather. Not just because he knows that Jake means alot to Bella and she trusts him; but because Edward trusts him TOO by this time, wants help from the Human side of things, AND he wants someone who is a Human to help be responsible for her SINCE she is also Human - ESPECIALLY now that Bella is being turned into a Vampire, too. PLUS, he can probably protect her pretty well. Jacob will be a little stunned, but he will of course, accept. Bella has always considered him part of her family, but now he's part of her entire family, ha!

**As Bella is waking up as a Vampire...** I think the first thing that would really stick out to Bella, is how incredibly STILL she feels - within and without, NOTHING within her is moving - no blood flowing through her veins, no heartbeat, etc. And while we may not notice how much motion goes on or how much noise our body actually makes throughout our moments; Bella, as a newborn Vampire would NO longer FEEL like a Human Being. She won't even remember what that was like very well, at first.

Her scent would kick in, next... At first, her senses would maybe be overwhelmed with strong smells that she has never been able to smell before; and it may be the thing that sort of shocks her into opening her eyes. I thought Stephenie did a pretty good job of describing the new colors Bella sees - that would happen. You OFTEN hear people who have gone through near-death experiences talking about seeing colors they never saw before. Bella would also hear alot more sounds including all those subtle ones we Humans barely notice and others that we plain 'ol can't hear.

Edward would be there when Bella opens her eyes, of course. The irises of her eyes would be as black as her pupils and her new Vampire flesh would literally be pale-white-dead; because at THIS moment in time, her new Vampire body is COMPLETELY devoid of blood. Her body was almost drained of it before she was changed. What little she had inside of her was utilized in the transformation along with Edward's blood. (Newborns ARE extra-strong in this rewrite, but NOT because their own blood lingers in their tissues, as in Twilight. I'm not so sure that you'd need any other reason for them to be strong other than they are new/raw.)

Bella would look at Edward and NOT recognize exactly who he is, at first; but she WILL recognize that he is someone she can trust DESPITE this - BECAUSE of the even deeper metaphysical bond they have, now. The rest will come to her slowly, but memories will sometimes seem a little distorted at first. What she does remember correctly at first, kind of seems like it is disconnected from her - like she is looking at someone else's memories instead of her own.

This is because Bella's SOUL is GONE, now! She NO LONGER has the feelings that were attached to those memories. ALOT of Vampires actually lose their memories BECAUSE memory is such a complex thing to keep from being destroyed during the transformation. BUT, it is also one of the last things that gets destroyed because it is so internally embedded within our minds, so it often gets spared or twisted a little (or alot). This is why so many Vampires are INSANE, ha!

This is also the reason why Bella knows that Edward is safe, because she essentially has no soul to filter anything through anymore. I know Bella's mom refers to her and Edward as "magnets" in Eclipse; but NOW is when they would really feel like a set of magnets because they no longer have the buffer of Bella's soul between them.

I wouldn't have the other Vampires in the room, at first... I felt like Bella's privacy was being intruded upon, like she was on display for the whole wide world. I don't think Bella would want a spotlight on her, at first. It would be REALLY disconcerting for her to adjust in these first few moments because EVEN though her Human memories surrounding "what it's like to be a Human" are no longer as familiar to her; those are really all her HEAD KNOWS until her Vampire instincts kick in and she finds her Vamp legs, ha!

Both Jacob and Charlie are staying up at the cabin for now. They have the night baby watch. While Charlie has been pretty weirded out by everything that has gone on, he is beginning to appreciate "these" Vampires. He's a cop and he's seen what monsters Vampires can be. That isn't something he will ever allow himself to forget.

But these Vamps are obviously different... AND he is enjoying the experience of having this little mystical-empathic-connection with his new granddaughter that she created between them when she bit him shortly after she was born. In fact, Meadow has kind of been a bad girl a few times and nipped at BOTH Charlie and Jacob over the past couple of days, ha! She is definitely a little Vampire who is going to have to both "be taught" AND learn to resist Human blood. It will be something she grows into, she's just and baby and isn't it cute, ha!

Bella will wake up in the dark, sometime in the middle of the night. Edward has probably checked in on Meadow a few times, but she is being pretty well taken care of and Bella is pretty much consuming his thoughts.

Despite the fact that everything seems to be going smoothly within Bella's body as far as her transformation goes; she could still wake up with any number of dysfunctional issues - she could have no memory of being Human at all, like Alice didn't; she could turn out to be a ravaging monster that they might not be able to get under control; she could be crazy... SO many things could be wrong about Bella. She may also still NOT wake up! Her heart may stop beating and nothing happens... a failed attempt.

Edward has probably been sensing Bella's slow awakening... Kinda like watching a baby chick take awhile to work it's way out of it's egg, ha!

Bella will open her eyes and look up at Edward. He will take her hand as she reaches out to help her sit up. She will gaze into his eyes quietly for a few moments as things start to settle into thoughts in her mind - if Edward needed to breathe like a Human he would probably be holding his breath right now, ha!

The first thing Bella will say to Edward is, "Where is my baby?" She will ask this question directly with very little emotion behind it.

It took me awhile to think of "what Bella's first words would be" - some of you may have noticed a semi-long pause before this continuation. I'm just writing this out as a summary, so I haven't gone into much detail with alot of things... But, this is one thing *I* wanted to see happen in detail along with alot of other estranged Twihards; so I guess I wanted to sink into Bella's skin a little bit to see what REALLY could have happened to her as she is changed in a real-make-believe Vampire.

WHAT WOULD Bella's firsts thoughts be... When a Human is changed into a Vampire, the SITUATION surrounding their death CAN almost have as much IMPACT on their developing personalities as is the influence of the mystical essence of the Vampire who changed them.

That's why Esme has a hard time with pregnant women, babies; and to a lesser extent, children - because of "where her mind was at" at the time she was dying. It's probably also why Rosalie's finance didn't stand a chance after she was changed.

It probably felt like her CALLING to make him die in the most appropriately-horrific way, ha! Neither Carlisle nor the rest of her family even tried to stop her - maybe Edward suggested it because he could read her mind; but Carlisle would have known that Rosalie would never have been able to move on with her Vampire existence if she didn't take care of this loose end of her Human life "her way".

Bella's traumatic death experience would have influenced HER change in the same way. The LAST thing she saw is the most potent memory for her that would have survived - her baby's eyes. It MAY have even been one of the last things Edward saw in her mind while she was dying. They would have been like crystals she was focusing on. The memory of them would have embedded itself into her mind - not JUST the physical appearance of them, but how her little newborn soul seemed to glisten and sparkle behind them.

Bella would have TWO parallel sets of thoughts going through her head in this moment... 1) as a new mother, she WOULD be curious about her baby and feel a powerful, protective connection to Meadow; but SIMULTANEOUSLY, 2) as a NEWBORN VAMPIRE absolutely DEPLETED of blood - Bella would CRAVE the soul-essence of her baby's blood MOST of all!

Bella is now a Vampire and ALOT more 2-dimensional without the majority of her soul - just like the rest of her Vamp family. She will be FOCUSED, at first, on wanting this baby - BOTH to get closer to her because she loves her; AND because there is NOTHING she would rather sink her teeth into.

Edward won't be able to read Bella's mind of course, but he'll be tuned-in enough to know - ESPECIALLY with his own experience as a Vampire - that Bella has an underlying reason for wanting to know about her baby (because of the way she said it AND because of the direct connection he has with her now). It will immediately concern him, and he will hand her the first of several large, pre-filled thermos's of blood.

As Bella is drinking the FIRST one, he'll send a text to Alice to get her butt up here, now! (He'll say it in a more "Edward" way, of course, ha!) Alice needs to meet Bella as a Vampire so she can see future visions surrounding her. After Bella's pregnancy began to escalate, Alice lost her ability to see Bella because of presumed "interference" from the baby. And just as in Stephenie's version, Alice can't see anything surrounding the baby - probably simply because she is "different". Her soul/spirit probably reads differently than either a Human's or a Vampire's.

Alice can sort of "fast forward" on people, however... She can't read Bella's visions; but before she heads over to Bella's room, she'll do an "immediate future sweep" on Edward to see what kind of mood Bella is in before she enters the room; AND to see if she can "catch" any glitches ahead of time.

She'll see Bella insisting to Edward that she wants to see her baby NOW - and she's starting to get pretty upset about it in Alice's vision. Alice is as aware as Edward is regarding what this could mean, and ALICE in many ways is SO brilliant... I'm not sure WHY exactly, maybe because of her being clairvoyant. (She IS TRULY one of MY favorite characters of Stephenie's.)

First, she has NO memory of being Human to cloud her judgements. Second, she's probably tapped directly into the ether "just enough" to "just know" or "just see" stuff - and many times, she SEES it as FACT, LoL! This is why Alice seems so strange to everyone, because part of her head probably lives in the ether and she talking from two different planes of existence most of the time!

Alice has an idea that she starts working on immediately - she doesn't even have to go see Bella, yet. She'll come prepared; and since Edward can read her mind, he'll see what the delay is and be a little relieved for the help. It SEEMS like a good idea...

As soon as Edward starts handing Bella thermos's of blood, she literally has no choice in the matter. It is as automatic for her to grab one and drain it, as it is for a newborn Human baby to suck on a bottle. She won't be saying ANYTHING, she's seriously PARCHED. She's downing them like college kids downing plastic cups of beer at a frat party, and not spilling a drop, ha! As soon as she's done with one, she hands it to Edward and he hands her another opened one.

I don't know how many Bella drinks before she starts to slow down... Her skin will slowly start to get some color into it, and her eyes will begin to slowly lighten up. She'll also begin to think a little more coherently because of the re-animated blood that she is drinking. What little of Bella's soul is left is being ENHANCED by it ever so slightly... It helps, kinda like something dry being lubricated.

Let's talk about Bella's slice of soul for a bit... As it turns out, Bella would probably have kept a small sliver of her soul no matter what kind of Vampire had changed her. She was a young girl who was very in touch with herself, she cared about people AND things, she expressed herself through her journal and fed her soul throughout her life. Yeah, she was young, but she probably grew up fast and pretty alone at times. She basically became her own best friend, ha! PLUS, dying so her baby could be born was PROBABLY a pretty intense soul-fusing experience!

So Bella would have kept a larger portion of her soul than normal JUST because of how she took care of her soul while she was a Human - some of her original soul would have begun fusing with the spirit part of her before she died. It may have been similar with Edward because he was a musician. Carlisle kept a portion of his own soul for HIS own reasons (as did Alice & Jasper) - it didn't necessarily have anything to do with the Vampire who changed him.

Bella would have kept a portion of her own soul, PLUS the effects of Carlisle on Edward would have allowed her to not only keep just a little bit more; but ALSO as much of the "compassion" aspects of things that could be saved. THIS will help Bella ALOT with Alice's little idea, later.

Bella will feel a little more adjusted when she asks Edward about her baby again. He'll tell her that Meadow is beautiful and fine. And he'll promise her she will get to meet her just as soon as she feels like she can without hurting her.

Bella will KIND of "get this", but she's still a little fuzzy in the head. She is starting to understand that she has just gone through a major change - like, everything inside of her is trying to collect itself and understand what it going on within itself. It's like a bunch of brand new, heavy-duty, state-of-the-art machines are being turned on all at the same time in a brand new factory. They all have to get in sync and work together.

Edward will ask Bella to try and relax and tell him what she remembers (he won't need to ask her how she's feeling). That's when Bella will try to focus on him for a bit. NO... There will be no "curling inappropriately around Edward " anytime soon for Bella... SEX would NOT be at the top of her Vampire-to-do list!

Edward and Bella will talk for a bit while they are waiting for Alice... Actually, every time this conversation has played out in my head it has been different BUT the tone is always the same. It's quiet, soft... Edward is talking to Bella in a calm, low voice. She's responding, but she's a little detached... I may flesh this conversation out a bit more for you, later.

Like I keep saying, Vampires are somewhat 2-dimensional; and Bella would LOSE alot of her Human sensibilities during her transformation. Her personality WOULD change, a bit. Her responses (at first) would maybe seem kind of selfish and "all about me" - maybe even childlike, at times. They would be simple, direct and probably pretty emotionless to begin with.

Bella remembers who Edward is by now, but her Human feelings surrounding him are kind of vague. And YET, it's NOT like she doesn't feel close to him. I think her thoughts are kind of in a conundrum for at least the first hour or two until the blood starts to really sink into her body.

When Vampires are starving they kind of dry up inside. Yes, they can live practically forever without feeding (like if they get buried alive); but their bodies would become incapacitated until if/when blood was ever restored to their systems to rejuvenate it. Bella's new Vampire body would need time for the nutrients from the blood to absorb into her tissues before it can begin "working its magic" into her.

Eventually, Alice will make an appearance... Bella has continued to insist that she wants to see her baby. Alice actually manages to enter the room quietly (I guess I keep seeing Bella waking up in Edward's old room in that big, King-size bed, ha!) NOT as her usual whirlwind self. She has seen Bella in her visions and knows she needs to tone things down a bit.

Alice is pretty good at smoothing things over, though... She'll elaborate more about Meadow for Bella and tell her that she's still sleeping (which, she is) - and that she's brought a bunch of pictures and a few videos for her in the meantime. Alice's little project was to gather everyone images and videos from cell phones and digital cameras (you know everyone has been taking TONS of pictures, ha!); and put them online in one place so they could show Bella picture after picture of Meadow WITHOUT having her in the same room with Bella.

Doing THIS will actually stimulate Bella's "compassion" feelings along with any other feelings she may have leftover surrounding her baby, along with everyone else's image she is seeing - Edward with the baby, Charlie with the baby, etc. This would go a LONG way toward helping Bella to develop a stronger bond to her baby and her family inside of her newly-developing mystical Vampire essence. I've probably forgot to mention that the first few moments/hours for Vampires ALSO have a HUGE impact on their development.

We would have seen this contradiction with Meredith & Victoria. Victoria would have DESTROYED Meredith's beloved Cello (that she called Romeo) BECAUSE she was TRYING to turn her into a monster. Meredith would have turned into one anyway, of course - but a sire, in particular, can sway the development of a new Vampire in this way.

IF they had introduced Bella to Meadow before IMPRINTING the image of her into Bella's mind, Bella would have been struggling with her scent at the same time - which will be very strong to her, at least as STRONG as her's was to Edward when they first met!

Bella WILL fall COMPLETELY back in love with Meadow while she is looking at image after image up on Edward's old computer screen; AND Alice and Edward will be telling Bella about how special Meadow is WHILE STILL handing her thermos after thermos of blood, ha!

After a couple of hours go by, the sky will start to lighten "Breaking Dawn" and the rest of the Cullens will come around to welcome their newly-hatched Vamp chick. Carlisle will give another WoW on her first exam, too. She'll be PERFECT, of course, ha! He'll go into even more details for her regarding Meadow from a doctor's perspective.

By the time Bella finally sets her eyes on Meadow later that morning... She will be well-satiated with blood; reasonably-adjusted in her head; understand that she is feeling these TWO equally-powerful DESIRES surrounding her baby inside of her - to love her AND to drain her; and she will be very cooperative because she knows these Vampires, trusts them, AND she can FEEL a connection to them beyond anything she's ever felt before - especially with Edward, of course.

Charlie & Jacob have been informed that Bella is Ok, by now... But it's not like they can really come running and give her a big hug, ha! Alice has sent them a cell phone photo of Bella after her eyes and skin started looking more normal. Charlie is so relieved when he sees it, that he breaks down into tears in the bathroom!

**Update 6/29/12** - I did a REALLY stupid thing... I watched Breaking Dawn hoping for inspiration for the last part of the rewrite, and now I've lost all desire to finish this. It is amazing how FINAL things feel after I watched it. There really is no changing any of this, is there - EVEN if Stephenie rewrote it through Midnight Sun? It wouldn't be so heartbreaking if I couldn't see how good The Twilight Saga could have been.

Here's a couple of ending tidbits so this isn't quite a dead stop for you... Bella would NOT have been able to get close to her baby for MONTHS (maybe four) after she is born; but the Cullen's would have rigged up some kind of way for her to do things like talk to her and read her stories through heavyduty plexiglass or something.

Bella's new power is rooted where her DREAMS used to come from. They work in combination with her emotions AND her imagination. Edward would have been able to help Bella figure it out since he could SEE her dreams when she was Human...

She would have discovered it when Aro and Meredith came with the Volturi to cause trouble... Aro would have had Alex freeze everyone at some point (except for Bella, of course). He would have frozen her baby too, and THAT would have made Bella VERY upset.

Bella would have pried Meadow (frozen) out of Rosalie's arms and held her for the first time (and she would have "melted" in Bella's arms, untouched and probably crying, terrified - which wouldn't make Bella very happy, either. Those EVIL meanies making her baby CRY!). It would have been HER sensibility-changing-moment surrounding Meadow (similar to Edward's in New Moon when he's kissing her madly as he's discovering Bella is alive); and she would have been able to hold Meadow and be a complete mom for her from then on.

Bella would also have ended up killing Meredith (because you KNOW Meredith would have said or done something that pissed Bella off even MORE). FIRE would have come into play somehow, and Bella wouldn't have realized where it was coming from, at first. (Although FIRE isn't necessarily Bella's power - her POWER is WHATEVER her emotions can tap into and "think up". In THIS case, she's angry and "just wanted a ball of fire to come down and burn Meredith to the ground". She could just as well be inspired to "think up" a cute little make-believe pixie for Meadow to play with when she inspires JOY inside of her when she hears her baby giggle. :)

As a Vampire who is NATURALLY AFRAID OF FIRE, Bella would have taken off like a bat of out HELL when she saw it - baby in arms, ha! Edward would have had to catch up with her and help her control it (because it would have been following them like a wildfire). He would have helped her realize what was going on - WHERE else could it possibly be coming from since HE can SEE what is going on CLEARLY in her mind JUST LIKE when she was sleeping.

Bella would have "accidentally - yet indirectly intentionally" (ha!) killed Meredith with the first ball of fire she "thought up"; but after she starts to "feel where it's coming from" inside of her, she'll get a handle on how to control it. Aro would have been VERY CURIOUS about this AMAZING new power of Bella's, but it's not like Edward is in the mood to shake his hand, ha!

Aro would have offered a compromise... He would COMPLETELY forgive Bella for killing Meredith IF she AND her family were to come live with them at Voltaire while Meadow is growing up so that they can monitor her progress, as well. PLUS, he'll be able to keep an eye on Bella (and Edward and Alice), too!

But Bella isn't exactly the sweet Human pushover she once was, and she isn't even SORT of in the mood to forgive him yet - if ever (she's not that happy about losing Meredith, even IF she is the one who killed her). AND, the LAST place she would want to raise Meadow, even as a Vampire, is Voltaire.

Bella will FULLY STEP INTO her Vampire existence and tell Aro simply - but in no uncertain terms (she wouldn't make a long speech); that "Meredith was MINE to KILL", and she would have also made it clear that this is THEIR territory and NEVER to come back unless they were ever invited sometime in the FAR distant future AFTER he has managed to re-earn their trust and respect.

Aro and company would have been FORCED to leave, and as he does; he will make sure he "thinks" a warning to Edward. They have made an enemy of him and the Volturi today (the REAL kind), and he has eternity to get to Bella/Him/Meadow/The Cullens. He's a VERY patient Vampire...

Bella would have sensed a concern rise in Edward over that thought; and realizing he just read something, she would have asked him about it. He would have hesitated for a moment out of habit... Always trying to protect Bella from unpleasant things. But she isn't Human anymore. Bella is a strong, beautiful, well-equipped VAMPIRE. Edward will tell Bella exactly what Aro thought without any editing like he often does.

Bella would respond to Aro, yelling at him in defiance from across the forest, _**"The end of eternity is NEVER, Aro!"**_

Aro would have found all this even MORE fascinating as he's walking away hearing this, ha! He'll realize he has some lessons to teach...

I could go on and on and on with this story...

**THE END of The Twilight Saga: ReVAMPED & ReWOLFED**

If you've ever felt disappointed with The Twilight Saga and you agree with some of this, PLEASE look me out out there in Internetland and sign my petition. (search explain twilight breaking dawn ending - I'm easy to find.) It is JUST for the companies who allowed Stephenie's pretty story to be published and produced so irresponsibly. I also have a blog post up requesting Stephenie Meyer to rewrite Midnight Sun right. Even if you love Breaking Dawn the way she originally wrote it. You can also see how WRONG it is (and many of you do). Aren't you curious about what it would be like for Edward to be a REAL-make-believe Vampire and for Bella to turn into one? ;)


End file.
